Love Is What You Make It
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: The story of two brothers, John and Adam, and their relationship with their parents, their lovers and their friends all boils down to one important thing, Love Is What You Make It. CENTON SLASH. AU. TEEN THEMES AND MPREG
1. The Beginning

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

******Title: Love Is What You Make It**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton and others. **  
**Summary: **The story of two brothers, John and Adam, and their relationship with their parents, their lovers and their friends all boils down to one important thing, Love Is What You Make It.

* * *

"John wake up!" Shawn Helmsley called out through the house to his 18 year old son, John rolled his eyes at his dad as he got out of bed. The house was an elegant estate and was set on 7 acres at the top of a hill on one of the highest ridges in New Canaan. The interior features 10-foot coffered ceilings, nine fireplaces, limestone and oak floors, alder wood doors and cabinetry, Élan home control technology and 7 car heated garages. You enter through a garden terrace with fountain to a two-story foyer with elegant extra-wide staircase and limestone floors.

Large windows throughout create a light and bright ambiance and bring the outdoors in. The spectacular kitchen has dual appliances, limestone counters, beam ceiling, a breakfast room with stone fireplace and grand window alcove. The adjacent family room has cathedral barn-beam ceiling, its own stone wall fireplace, balcony and French doors to a terrace. The first floor master bedroom wing has a fireplace, coffered ceiling, a morning kitchen and a regal master bath fit for royalty.

Additional interior features include: four grand guest bedrooms on the second floor, each with spa baths; a media room; a 1400 bottle mahogany wine room, a workout centre, a game room with stone fireplace; billiard area with walkout, two separate garages that accommodate 7 cars; and a custodian or au pair apartment. A particularly remarkable feature is the two-story activities building, which now serves as an office and natural history museum. Connected to the main house on the second floor, it can serve as an art museum, car barn, extraordinary office, guest wing- Whatever your heart desires, the owner/builder will customize to suit your interest.

The peaceful outdoors is a world unto its own. The vanishing edge salt water swimming pool creates a dramatic waterfall. A large terrace stretches across the back of the house and includes an outdoor kitchen in one section, and an African fire pit in another. Visitors will love the charming cathedral-ceiling guest house. There is also a two and a half acre subdivision possibility.

This home was the completion of a dream from an engineer/builder, and his years of experience enabled him to create a masterpiece like no other. John shuffled his way into his bathroom. He undressed and climbed into the shower. He showered and dried off. He dressed for school, he packed his bag, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. On the way down he messaged his best friend Chris Jericho, saying happy birthday. It was his eighteenth birthday today so they were having a party that night.

John got to the kitchen dumped his things and sat down. Shawn placed a plate of eggs in front of him. John dug into his food ignoring his dad and Adam, his brother. "So Chris' party is tonight?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yep" John said. "Well you take his gift with you tonight." John smiled and nodded. "John" Adam said John looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can I come tonight?" Adam asked. "No" John said. "Why!" he said, John sighed. "Because you're not invited" John said. "But-" John shook his head. "No" John said.

Adam looked at Shawn. "John I think Adam should go" Shawn said. "No dad….He's not invited. It's not my party it's Chris' and I don't think Chris wants him there, if he did he would have asked him." John said. He didn't want Adam to go there and cramp his style. He didn't like it. This was a party with his friends. Not his little brother's friends. Shawn sighed, he sat down and fed his one year old daughter Alexis. "John….Please. I promise I won't annoy you or anything" Adam said John shook his head. "No" John snapped.

"I'm home!" someone called, John groaned, just what he needed Hunter to be home. Hunter was away for the week, he was only ever home on the weekends, he was a pilot and he travelled all over the world. He walked in and dumped his things. He hugged Adam, kissed Shawn and Alexis and looked at John. He and John had a strained relationship and it wasn't getting any better. John stood up and put his dirty dish in the sink. "Please John let me come." Adam said. "No Adam damn, don't you have your own friends to bother." John said.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked. "It's Chris' birthday party tonight, Adam wants to go but John is saying no." Shawn filled his husband in. Hunter nodded. "John. Let your brother go." Hunter said. "No….I don't want him there. If he goes I won't be able to have fun." John said as he grabbed his bag. "John either Adam goes or you don't." Hunter said John groaned. "Fine." He huffed. "Why did you even come home? to make my life hell?" John asked. He stormed out of the house slamming the front door.

Hunter sighed. "Welcome home Hunt" Shawn said Hunter shook his head. John got into his jet black V8 Supercharged Petrol SWB Super sport got in and slammed the door, he sped out of the driveway and headed off to school. He wasn't happy which meant he wouldn't have a good day at school today. He got to school and saw Chris pull up in his black Audi A5 Sport back. Chris got out and slapped his hand. "Everything OK?" Chris asked, John sighed. "Adam's coming to yours tonight." John said. Chris frowned.

"Why?" Chris asked. "If he doesn't go I can't go" Chris sighed. "OK then. Is Hunter back?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah, he's such an ass" John said, Chris laughed. He knew how bad the relationship with John and Hunter was. They walked into the school and put their books away before meeting up with their other friends, Mike, Sheamus and Phil. They sat down with them and just relaxed before class. John hoped this day would go fast he didn't want to have to deal with any more than he had too. Hunter had put him in a bad mood.

**AFTER SCHOOL **

John was up in his room getting ready for Chris' party. He had Chris' gifts already in the car. He had on his black jeans with his white shirt and his black jacket on. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed downstairs. Adam was already down there he looked nice, he was dressed sort of like John but he had on a plaid shirt. John went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He looked and saw some other guy. "John this is Randy, Randy this is my brother John" Adam said John nodded at the new guy.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" John asked, Adam shook his head. "No…He's a friend I invited him to come tonight, that's OK right?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Yeah whatever let's go." John said. They headed out. They got into the car and John drove them to Chris' house. They got there and walked inside. John split up from his brother and Randy and went and got himself a drink. He knew he couldn't really drink too much because he had to drive but he needed something to make his mood better.

He had a nice drink and sat down. Chris came down, he was already pretty drunk, John laughed at him and handed him his two gifts from Shawn and Hunter Chris got a Squier Affinity Fat Stratocaster Electric Guitar and from John he got a Diamond Guitar Charm Pendant in 14K Yellow Gold. Chris hugged his friend and he put his gifts away. He was coming out of his room when he saw Adam. He smirked, he always thought Adam was hot, he was drunk so why the hell not? He thought. He walked over to him and gripped him by the hips, Adam was also a little drunk as well. "Come to my room?" Chris asked, Adam nodded. He couldn't wait he had always liked Chris.

Back out with the party, John was bored as hell, Chris was off with some whore and Adam was nowhere to be found. "I'm out boys this party blows" John said, Phil, Mike and Sheamus nodded. They slapped hands with John and John left. He walked outside and saw Adam's friend Randy sitting on the curb. He frowned and sat beside him. "You OK?" John asked. "Yeah….Just bored I guess, parties aren't my thing." Randy said John nodded. "Do you know where my brother is?" John asked. "Nope. That's why I'm here, he said he was going to the bathroom and he never came back." John nodded.

"I guess I'll wait for him then." John said Randy nodded. "So how come I've never seen you at school?" John asked. "I'm new, I've only been here a month. Me and my folks moved here my dad's opened up a bar and a car and bike garage" John smiled. "Cool" he said. "What do your dad's do?" Randy asked. "Well one is a plane pilot and the other is a chef, he owns a nice restaurant. He also has his own TV show." John said Randy smiled. "Cool" he said John nodded.

"So are you liking it here?" John asked. "Yep…It's nice. I really like it here. It's different to Texas." John smiled and nodded. "John!" they both heard, they turned and saw Adam coming towards them. John sighed and stood up, Randy did the same, he was enjoying speaking with John. He was nice. "Let's go" John said, Adam nodded and sped off to the car. he didn't want John knowing about him and Chris, John would blow a gasket.

They got in the car and John drove them home. They got home and John went up to his room. This whole day in his mind sucked, he just hoped in the morning things would be different. He knew Hunter would still be there and that annoyed him. he wished things were different but they weren't.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Father Son Bonding Goes Bad

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John walked in the house after going for his morning run, he was sweaty as hell. It was a warm day out. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad's, Adam, Randy and Alexis sitting at the table eating, John peeled off his sweat soaked shirt and he wiped off. "John go shower." Shawn said, John sighed and went up to his room, he showered and dressed and went to get some food.

He piled his plate up with some pancakes and syrup and dug in. "John I was hoping you would want to come fishing with me today? There's a cabin nearby we could go there today and come back tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

He had tried to get his and John's relationship back on track numerous times it never seemed to work though. He and John weren't close. Hunter hated it, he just wanted his loving son back, he didn't understand what happened to him.

"Nah I'm gonna go see Chris" John said Hunter sighed. "Please John? I think it would be good" Hunter said. "No" John said. He got up and walked into the lounge, he didn't know why Hunter would keep asking him, he was so over it.

"John I think it would be good if you went with your dad. He's trying kid. Would you give him a chance?" Shawn asked as he went and joined with John. John sighed.

"I don't want to. You know what's going to happen dad, we'll be fine and then we'll get into a fight about something and then we'll be pissed off at one another again." John said. It was the same thing over and over again. John just accepted that he and Hunter wouldn't have a good relationship ever.

"Just try John? for me?" Shawn asked, John groaned. "Fine." He huffed. He didn't want to go but when Shawn asked him to do something John would do it. He and Shawn had a much tighter relationship than John did with Hunter.

"Go pack then." Shawn said John nodded he went upstairs and packed a small bag and he met up with Hunter. "Let's go" Hunter said John nodded and they left. While they were gone Shawn and Adam decided to do a cooking lesson together, well once Randy left.

It was just going to be a day of being with one another, just the dads and their sons. Hunter sighed as he looked over at John, he had his headphones on listening to music, he just wanted John to talk to him about anything.

He reached over and ripped the headphones out of his sons ears. "What?" John asked. "Talk to me kid." John sighed. "About what?" John asked, "How's school?" Hunter asked. "Fine, you know normal." John said Hunter nodded.

"What about the basketball team? Everything OK there?" Hunter asked. "Yeah it's fine." John said. "Any love interests in your life?" Hunter asked. "Nope" John said. "Well what happened to the Evan guy you were seeing?" Hunter asked. "Dad that was sex nothing else." John said Hunter sighed.

"Why not? I thought he liked you a lot?" Hunter asked. "He did and I didn't. He was just fun….Nothing else." John said. "Are you interested in being in a relationship with someone or not?" Hunter asked. "Not really, there's no one I fancy." John said Hunter nodded.

"When I saw your dad on that flight I knew he was it for me." Hunter said. "I know I've heard this over and over. He was the flight attendant you were the captain it was love at first sight yada yada yada." John said, he wasn't in the mood for a trip down memory lane. Hunter sighed, this was going to be a long night. They got to the fishing cabin and they got their fishing things all together. They went out to the lake and started fishing together.

"So have you thought about college?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "Not really no. I haven't thought about it at all, I thought probably going to New York." John said Hunter nodded. "Have you thought about what you want to study?" Hunter asked.

"Nope. Probably something to do with sports." John said, Hunter nodded. "Sounds good." He said John smiled and nodded. "Dad can I get a new car?" John asked Hunter was shocked.

John had only just been given a new car. "No you just got one." Hunter said. "But there's this newer one that I want, it looks so cool." John said, Hunter sighed. "John you JUST got the car you're driving now, and I think even that's more car than you should have..." Hunter said John shook his head.

"You don't understand me, you try to boss me and you're never home, you don't care about me...I HATE YOU!" John shouted he went back up to the cabin and he walked inside, he grabbed his things and went to the car, he started it up and took off leaving Hunter there to rot. He didn't care about him.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam and Shawn were having a great time cooking, Shawn was teaching Adam how to make the perfect roast duck. It was one of his specialties on the menu. "Is that seared enough dad?" Adam asked, as he flipped over his piece of duck breast.

"Yep that's perfect." Shawn said praising his son he was having such a good time, he just hoped that Hunter and John were also having a good time. "Now put them into the oven and we can work on the chocolate soufflé." Shawn said Adam smiled and nodded.

"So how's school going?" Shawn asked. "It's good I like it." Adam said Shawn smiled. "Any crushes?" Shawn asked. "Yeah one but I don't think John would like it." Adam said Shawn frowned.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked. "Chris….Chris Jericho." Adam said. "Wow, maybe you should ask him out?" Shawn asked. "No John would flip out if we went out." Adam said Shawn sighed. "Kid, you have to think about you, not about your brothers feelings." Shawn said Adam nodded.

They went back to cooking but jumped when they heard the front door slam. They went and looked and they saw John storming up the stairs they followed. "What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Dad is a complete asshole." John snapped. "Where is he?" Shawn asked. "At the cabin, he can stay there for all I care" Shawn sighed. "I'll have to go get him. You are not to go anywhere I want you to stay and look after your sister." Shawn said, Adam sighed, John had ruined everything.

He was having such a good time with Shawn and John ruined it like always. Adam stormed down the stairs and called Randy he needed a friend here before he killed John. John just went and played with Lexi. He knew leaving Hunter was wrong but he had seriously pissed him off.

He played with Lexi and he put her down for her nap. Once she was down John went downstairs to see Adam. He sat down with him. "I'm sorry I ruined your time with dad….I really am Addy" John said.

"It's OK I guess. Excuse me I need to check on the duck." Adam said John nodded, he went over to the couch and flopped down. He sighed loudly. "He'll forgive you soon enough." Randy said from beside him, John nodded. "Yeah I know, I just don't like being the reason he's in a mood." John said, Randy nodded. "What was the fight with your dad about?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"I wanted a new car but he said no, I know it's stupid but me and dad don't have the best relationship we're both stubborn and we don't talk a lot and he travels a lot so it strains on our relationship so it's hard. Every time we're together we fight or bicker….It's just the way we are I guess." John said Randy nodded.

"Sorry…I hope things get better for you." Randy said John smiled. "Me too." John said. "Thanks for the chat Randy. I better go check on Lex." John said getting up. Randy smiled as John left, he thought John was a very good looking guy. He was so sexy. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his best friends brother like that but John was totally hot, he was the hottest in school. He knew John may never like him but he could admire him from afar right?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Strip Poker

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**DAYS LATER**

"So where are you going?" John asked his dad as Shawn was getting dressed. "Just to see Bret." Shawn said John nodded. "Are you taking Lexi?" John asked. "Yes, so it will be you and Adam tonight." Shawn said John nodded. "I think I'll invite Chris over, is that OK?" John asked. Shawn sighed, "You're still grounded….But I guess it's OK." Shawn said John smiled. "Thanks dad." John said Shawn nodded. "Well I think Adam will call up Randy anyway," John smiled and nodded.

"Cool, thanks dad" John said, Shawn nodded. "Can you go and get your sister dressed for me?" Shawn asked, John nodded. He went into Lexi's room and dressed her in some sweats, she wasn't going anywhere special. "Hey Jay." Adam said coming into the room, John smiled. "Hey." He said. "So I invited Randy…..Are….You inviting Chris?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I need to call him up and see if he's doing anything." John said. "Oh. I thought if he came I could make some homemade pizzas and we could hang out all four of us?" Adam asked.

John nodded. "Sounds good." John said. "Addy, you and Randy are you guys together?" John asked, he had a feeling Adam was seeing someone. "No, god no we're just friends John." Adam said John nodded. "OK then." John said he picked up Lexi and headed downstairs, Shawn was down there ready to go for the night. He took his daughter from John and headed out after waring them to be good and to not get into trouble. John pulled out his phone and called Chris. He hoped he could come over, he would be so bored without his friend there.

**"Hey Chris….Nah nothing my dad just went over to your place so I was thinking you'd come over and chill out with us for the night?...Yeah Adam's here and he's inviting his friend over so it will be us four….Yeah cool bring some beers…OK seeya soon."** John said ending the call. "So?" Adam asked. "Chris is on his way." John said, he took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched Adam make the homemade pizzas. The doorbell rang and Adam answered it, smiling when he saw Randy.

"Come in" Adam said, they walked back into the kitchen and Randy took a seat beside John. "I brought some playing cards, I thought we could play black Jack or something?" Randy asked, he was good at black Jack everything else not so good. "Cool." John said, the doorbell rang again. John got up and let Chris in. They all sat down talking and drinking. Adam got up to get the pizzas and they ate their dinner, once dinner was over they went back and talked.

"How about we play poker?" Adam asked, John and Chris grinned at one another. "How about we make it interesting?" Chris asked the younger guys. Adam and Randy frowned. "How?" they asked, they weren't sure what was going to happen. "Strip poker" John said smirking. Adam and Randy looked at one another. "I don't know." Randy said, he wasn't very good at poker. "I'm in" Adam said the thought of seeing Chris naked was too much of an opportunity to pass up on.

"Orton?" John asked, Randy looked at Adam, then to Chris then to John and sighed he was outnumbered. "Sure. Why not" he said. John smiled, they went to the dining room and sat around the table and started playing poker. In the first round Randy lost so he removed his shoes, it kept on going, they were nearly at the end of the game. Adam was down to his jeans, he had no shoes on, no socks on and no shirt on, Chris was the same, John was down to his boxers, which he didn't mind and Randy was also down to his boxers and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Chris dealt the next cards and they played. Chris and Adam folded so it was up to John and Randy, Randy showed his cards, he had a pair of tens. John smirked as he looked at him, he put his cards down and he had a pair of aces. Randy sighed. "Take em off" John said with a huge smirk on his face, Randy sighed and pulled his boxers off there he was sitting in Adam's house naked. John, Chris and Adam laughed. John and Chris smirked at one another and John grabbed Randy's clothes he jumped up and took off up the stairs Randy's eyes widened and he followed him.

"Wanna show me your room Adam?" Chris asked in his deep sexy voice, Adam blushed and nodded. He knew Randy would be OK with John for a while. Meanwhile Randy got up to John's room, John was laying back on the bed holding onto Randy's clothes. John held up Randy's underwear and waved them in front of Randy's face. At first this was just a prank, but with Randy standing there naked in his room, John groaned, his boxers were starting to get tighter. He dropped Randy's underwear and walked over to him, his eyes boring into Randy's with a heated gaze.

John approached him and pushed him against the bedroom door and he locked it. Randy was breathing heavily, having John this close to him was something he never thought would happen. John leaned into Randy's neck. "If you want to leave, leave." John whispered Randy sighed, he bit his lip, there was no way he was leaving. "I…" he said, "Tell me…..I wanna hear it." John said as he licked a slow trail from Randy's neck up to his ear, where he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it a bit.

"Fuck….I want you." Randy gasped out. He had never been with someone before it was scary. "You sure? Once I get you on that bed there's no changing your mind. You need to be 100% sure right now" John said as he continued to lick around the shell of Randy's ear. Randy's breath hitched in his throat. "I'm sure….I promise" Randy said, his hand went to John's back he loved the way he could feel John's back muscles twitching under his touch. John groaned as he felt Randy give his ass a squeeze. He grabbed Randy by his tight pert ass and lifted him up. Instinctively Randy's legs went around John's waist and John carried them over to his huge bed. He dropped Randy down onto the bed and covered Randy's body with his own.

He hovered over Randy just looking into his eyes, he moved in and kissed his brothers friend deeply, Randy moaned into the kiss and responded eagerly. "Please John." he begged once the kiss was over, John had been grinding down onto his hard cock for a while now and it was killing him, he just wanted to feel some sort of release. John moved his hands slowly down Randy's chest, to his abs, down his thick thighs and to his hard, swollen leaking cock. As soon as John's hands were on him Randy's bucked into the touch John laughed.

"Have you ever been with another guy before?" John asked, as he leaned down and kissed the tip of Randy's cock. "No." John smiled, Randy was a virgin. "You sure you wanna do this then?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yes!" he cried out as John swallowed his cock whole. John pulled back from Randy's cock and went over to his top drawer, he pulled out some lube and a condom and drizzled some lube onto his fingers. "Spread em." He said tapping the insides of Randy's thighs. Randy did what was asked and spread his legs, John's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he saw Randy's perfect hole.

"This will hurt but I need you to relax OK?" John asked Randy nodded. He looked scared. "I promise I'll go easy" John said Randy nodded. John slicked up his fingers and he slowly entered into Randy. Randy hissed as his virgin hole was breached. "Shh….Just take deep calm breaths, it'll get better trust me" John said Randy nodded and calmed down. John felt Randy relax and he slid in another finger, with his fingers he started scissoring and poking at Randy. Trying to find his prostate. "Fuck!" Randy shouted John smiled as he found it. "Enough please I want you inside of me." Randy said, John grinned and nodded. He pulled his fingers out, lubed up himself and he slid into Randy. "You OK?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yes just wait a minute" Randy said John nodded and stayed still he didn't want to hurt Randy.

"Move." Randy demanded, John smiled and pulled out, then pushed his way back into Randy's hole. "Fuck you're so tight….You feel amazing." John groaned as he thrusted in and out of Randy at a slow agonising pace. "You feel so big." Randy moaned out…."Hard John fuck me harder!" Randy groaned out, he was enjoying this so much, he never thought it could feel so good, it was amazing and it wasn't a surprise to him that John knew what he was doing. John moved in and out of Randy harder and faster, each time he would hit Randy's prostate dead on making Randy scream out in pleasure.

John knew Adam and Chris would know what was going on but he didn't care. "Touch me John…Please?" Randy asked, politely, John laughed and moved his hands to Randy's leaking cock. He slowly started to stroke him, he wanted them to cum and he wanted them to cum together. "Randy look at me" John said, Randy had been laying there panting and moaning with his eyes closed. Randy's eyes snapped open and looked at Randy. "I want you to cum with me OK?" Randy nodded. "Fuck, I don't think I can last much longer John….I am so FUCKING close" Randy moaned the sound echoing off of John's walls.

John pulled out of Randy and slammed back into his body Randy shot up off the bed with a wild scream and he came shooting his cum all over the place, seeing Randy getting off so hard made John lose it he came as hard as ever, filling Randy up with his seed. He looked down at Randy and smiled before rolling off of him and laying there, Randy smiled and rested close to John and together, completely worn out and spent and covered in cum they fell asleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Jealousy

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up early, he needed to use the bathroom. He got up, went to the bathroom and went back to his room, he sighed when he saw Randy sleeping in his bed. He saw Randy move and wake up. Randy sat up and looked at John wondering what was going to happen now.

What he didn't expect is for John to start throwing his clothes at him. "Get dressed" John told him, Randy frowned, but did what John said. Once he was dressed he just looked at John, "Leave Randy….What do you want from me?" John asked, Randy bit his lip, he was on the verge of tears.

He looked at John as he went to the door. "I thought you cared...I gave you my virginity…I thought this was what you wanted…..I thought you liked me." Randy said John sighed, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Randy sighed and left. He really thought John was different and that he liked him. He went downstairs, surprised to see Adam up. "Hey Ran, want some food?" Adam asked. "Uh yeah I guess so." Randy said, Adam frowned.

"Is everything OK?" Adam asked. "Yeah fine." He said, Adam smiled and started cooking them some food. 20 minutes later, the food was done and John came down dressed for the day. He ignored Randy and Adam.

"Where's Chris?" John asked. "He said he had to go but that he would meet you at the gym later" Adam said John nodded he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door. Randy sighed, it killed him to see John. He didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Randy? you've been so quiet this morning, it's so unlike you." Adam said, he was worried about his best friend. "Last night, I slept with John. It was my first time and everything." Randy said, Adam nodded. "OK. Was he mean to you or rough on you? Did he hurt you?" Adam asked, he wasn't surprised at all that Randy and John hooked up.

He had known that Randy had a crush on John and that John would NEVER turn down sex. So it was eventually going to happen.

"No he didn't hurt me or anything, it was great I had such a good time." Randy said. "Then what's the deal? Why the sad face and all?" Adam asked. "This morning when we woke up, he kicked me out. I thought he was different, I thought he liked me but I guess I was wrong and all. He saw me as a one night stand I guess. He really hurt me." Randy said Adam sighed, he felt so bad for his friend and he was pissed at his brother.

"I'm sorry, I never thought he would do that to you…I know he's known for his one night stands, all of his friends are, but I never thought he would do this to you. I'm sorry Randy." Adam said Randy nodded. "It's OK, I'll be OK." Randy said Adam nodded.

"How was your night?" Randy asked. "Good, I was with Chris again, I definitely think there's something more between us. That's twice we've been together, so maybe things will progress from here on out…. Well I hope so anyhow."

Randy smiled. "I think he really likes you…It's obvious." Randy said Adam smiled, he hoped so. "Look after breakfast why don't we go to the mall for some retail therapy or something? Just to get your mind off of John and stuff?" Adam asked, Randy sighed.

"Nah I have to go home. I think it's best if I went home and just tried to sleep everything off." Randy said Adam sighed and nodded. "OK. Call me if you need me Randy." he said, Randy smiled and hugged his friend and left.

Adam sighed, his brother was an asshole. He couldn't believe John would treat Randy that way. He thought John would have realised how much Randy liked him. The front door opened and closed and he heard voices, he smiled seeing his dad's and his sister.

"Is your brother here?" Hunter asked. "No he's at the gym with Chris." Adam said Hunter sighed. "He's grounded. Does he not understand that?" Hunter asked, Shawn sighed. "I'll call him and get him to come home." Shawn said picking up the phone. He dialled his son's number and waited for him to answer.

**"Hello?...I'm at the gym….Dad do I have to?...It's boring at home….Yes I understand what the word grounded means…..Yes OK I'll be there in ten minutes….Yeah seeya."** John said ending the call. He looked over at Chris and sighed.

"You have to go don't you?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why. My parents are so annoying!" John exclaimed, Chris laughed. "It's cool, my dad wants me home anyway, so I'll see you at school." Chris said John nodded and smiled.

He grabbed his things and headed home. He walked in and saw his dads. "So why did I have to come home?" he asked. "Because you're grounded." Hunter said, John rolled his eyes. "Me and your dad and your sister are going to go see your grandma so did you want to come?" Shawn asked, John shook his head.

"Nah I'm gonna stay in and get my homework done." John said, Shawn nodded. "OK but you need to take Adam to the store later. He needs to get a few things." Shawn said John nodded and Hunter, Shawn and Lexi left. John walked into the kitchen and saw Adam standing there making a shopping list. "Hey Addy, you ready to go to the store?" John asked. "You're an asshole" Adam said John frowned. "What?" he asked. "You're an asshole….You really hurt him John….You used him for sex!" Adam snapped.

John sighed. "You know me Adam I don't do relationships. He was no different. I asked him if he wanted to leave when we were making out and he said no….He should have known that I wasn't going to want a relationship." John said, Adam shook his head, his brother was a total douche bag. "You're still an asshole. He really cares about you and likes you, he has a HUGE crush on you John and you broke his heart." Adam said. "Well I'm sorry." John snapped.

He didn't need Adam's shit right now. He was annoying him. He had never been in a relationship and he never wanted to be. He had tried it out once, when he was a bottom to Dave Batista. But Dave wanted sex and only sex. John had fallen in love with him, and Dave was an asshole to him. John started doing what Dave did. To save himself from being hurt. He never let feelings get in the way ever. He just couldn't. He just couldn't take the risk. Well there had been no one that he wanted to take the risk with.

**LATER ON**

John was sitting in the kitchen watching Adam cook, he was making a roast chicken, wanting to surprise Hunter and Shawn with the dish. He was moving the hot oil to the roasting dish when it splattered up and hit him on his arm. He cried out in pain and John rushed over to his brother. John put Adam's arm under the water and got some ice. It was really red and it was starting to blister. "OK we need to get you to the ER, just to make sure it's not going to hurt you too badly." John said, Adam nodded.

John turned the stove and the over off and they headed to the hospital. They got there and were seen right away by the doctor. He gave Adam some lotion and some gauze to keep on the burn. "So will he be OK then?" John asked the doctor, it had scared him so much to see Adam in so much pain, it killed him. Adam was his brother and he loved him, he just didn't like seeing Adam hurting over anything, whether it was emotional or physical pain.

"He'll be fine, you may have a slight scar there, but you will be fine. Just be sure to use the gauze and the lotion." He said, John smiled. "Thanks doc." He said, the doctor nodded and John and Adam left for home. "Thanks Jay. You were awesome." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "No worries, you're my brother I don't want you hurting Adam. Never. I know I may never truly show it but I do love you a lot" John said Adam smiled.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I went off a you earlier. It's just that Randy is my best friend and I don't like seeing him hurt." Adam said John sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt him. I'll apologise to him at school OK?" Adam nodded and smiled. John smiled as they got home. he was glad things with Adam were sorted out. he hated fighting with him.

**MONDAY**

"John you awake?" Adam asked as he walked into his bedroom. John sighed and nodded. "Yeah what's up?" John asked, he was sitting at his desk looking at his emails. "Dad wanted me to come and get you for breakfast." Adam said John nodded.

Adam sat down on John's bed. John looked at him. "What's up?" John asked. He knew there was something wrong with his brother. "Nothing's up…..Can I get a ride to school with you?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure." John asked.

"When is dad getting you a car?" John asked. "Not sure, soon though I think. Well I hope. I really need one, I am so tired of hitching rides." Adam said John nodded. "So are you going to speak to Randy today?" Adam asked.

"Yes I will see him and apologise." John said, "Good, he was really down last night when I called him." Adam said John sighed. "I'll fix it Adam, but don't push me OK." John said, Adam smiled. "OK sorry I won't bother you about it." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

John shut his computer down and he grabbed his bag, wallet, keys and phone and headed downstairs with Adam. He sat down at the table and he started eating. "Your dad will be home today" Shawn said, Adam smiled and John grunted.

"John will you please try with your dad….You need to try. He's your father." Shawn said John rolled his eyes. "Whatever dad….I need to go." John said. "Ready Adam?" John asked, Adam nodded and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed to school. They got to school, John went to his locker while Adam went and met up with his friends. John was putting his things away when Chris walked over to him. "Hey, everything OK?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yep, you?" John asked. "Yeah, just crap with my dad." Chris said John frowned.

"Why? What's wrong now?" John asked. "He went on a date, I don't like it, but I can't stop him. I am just glad the date sucked." Chris said John laughed. "You're lucky that your parents are still together" Chris said.

John shrugged. "Things aren't peachy at home, dad comes home today. It's just so much hassle with him and me, we just can't seem to get along. No matter what happens, we're always fighting over nothing. It's just the way we are, we had a good relationship but we just can't seem to get along," John said, Chris sighed, he felt bad for John.

He knew John wanted his relationship with Hunter to change. He just hoped soon that John and Hunter would get their relationship back.

John looked around the halls and he saw Randy standing beside Dolph, he frowned as he watched Dolph flirt his ass off with Randy, he didn't know why but he didn't like it at all.

He felt anger bubbling up inside of him, he just didn't like seeing Randy with someone else. The bell rang and Chris went his own way John walked over to Randy. He grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into the janitors closet.

"What the hell John?" Randy asked him annoyed with how John was acting. "What the hell were you thinking!" John exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Randy asked. "You and Dolph? Flirting?" John asked.

"Hey! He was flirting with me not the other way around." Randy objected. He looked at John, "What's it to you anyway? You're not interested in me remember? You got what you wanted." Randy said John sighed. "I know, I am sorry I really am….I just don't do relationships, I'm sorry for the way I was with you Randy I really am." John said.

Randy smiled. "OK can I go now?" Randy asked. "You don't wanna stay with me? Have a little morning delight?" John asked smirking, Randy got the idea, he knew he should have said no, but John Cena was asking him to stay with him, so he nodded and he agreed to be with him.

"Get started then" Randy said, John groaned, Randy was such a dirty little cock tease. "Get Naked, I wanna see your body" John said, Randy grinned he got undressed and he stood there naked, John smirked and took his clothes off as well.

He spun Randy around before lifting him up and slamming him against the wall softly. Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist. John kissed Randy on the lips slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth loving the taste of his man it was different from all the other men and women he had been with and John loved it.

As John was kissing Randy his hand went around to Randy's ass and starting circling Randy's tight pucker he wanted to fuck his man so bad right now.

Slowly John entered his finger into Randy's hole. Randy gasped when he felt the finger in him. He broke the kiss and arched his back.

John dove and started kissing and sucking at Randy's neck he bit down and Randy gasped god John had the best mouth on him. John was finger fucking Randy's ass with two fingers now.

"Want…you…" Randy whispered as he was rising up and down on John's fingers. John smiled and kissed Randy and lined his hard member at Randy's entrance.

"Say it baby…" John whispered into Randy's ear. Randy smirked "Fuck me!" Randy screamed as John slid into him all the way. "Ooooohhhhh" John moaned at the feeling Randy was always so fucking tight. "So tight…Randy…" John moaned as he thrusted in and out of Randy slowly.

Randy was matching John's thrust he would meet him halfway thrusting his hips up and down on John's dick hoping to make John go deeper in him he needed John in him if he could he would never let John pull out of him. "Harder Jay…..fuck me….Harder!" Randy screamed. John smirked and quickened his pace thrusting into Randy harder and faster.

"Like that Randy?" John moaned Randy nodded his head he couldn't speak John was making him feel things he never thought possible.

John was getting closer with each thrust Randy was so tight it was like a vice grip around him. "Touch yourself baby….I wanna see you fisting yourself." John said as he bit down on Randy's shoulder.

Randy did as John asked and started stroking himself he was so close the pleasure John was giving him and the pleasure he was giving himself he was going to explode.

"Fuuuuuck JOHN!" Randy screamed as he came. John smiled at the sight and kept hitting that spot inside of Randy "come for me I want you to come for me" Randy said John went nuts. "Fuuuck yeeeeaaaaah!" John screamed as he filled Randy up with his seed.

John leaned in and kissed Randy heatedly god sex was never bad or boring when it came to the two of them. "God you're amazing" Randy said, John smiled, he pulled out of Randy and set Randy down on the floor, they both got dressed.

Randy looked at John wondering what he was going to do. John walked over to him and kissed him softly, then he left the room. Randy frowned, what did this mean for them?

It was all so confusing he didn't know what the hell was going to happen next. He stepped out of the janitors closet and saw John leaving. He just stood there watching. He was falling so hard for John, he just hoped one day John would realise that he had feelings for him too. It was something Randy wished for.

He knew John didn't do relationships but he hoped one day John would change his mind and want to be with him. Randy's heart was breaking every time John walked away from him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Sorry

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

"Hunt, you need to try and talk to him about this stuff. I can't handle this anymore. He is your son, you need to fix this. He will be leaving at the end of the year to go off to college do you really want him to leave when you're not in a good place with one another?" Shawn asked his husband. It was late at night and Hunter had just got in from a flight.

"No I don't, I want my relationship with John to be better, if I don't fix it now I guess I never will have the chance. I have tried though Shawn and he never seems to want anything to do with me and it hurts. Every time we talk we end up fighting and I hate it. He's my son. Our first born I don't know what happened." Hunter said, Shawn sighed he knew this was killing his husband.

"Where did it go wrong? What did I do?" Hunter asked, Shawn sighed. "I don't think you did anything Hunt. I really don't. I just think that you drifted apart. He got into his school stuff, the basketball and his friends, and sex, and you started taking more flights, you weren't around a lot. You were missing his games, everything. It's just something that's happened. You just need to concentrate on fixing things." Hunter sighed.

"Adam and I are fine though" Hunter said. "Adam isn't John, Hunt you know that you and John always had a closer relationship and I am closer to Adam. Think about it Hunt, who was the one who took him to the park when he was a kid? Who was the one who got him interested in basketball? Who was the one who talked to him about sex? Who was the one who taught him to drive? It was all you. Not me you. I don't know what's going on with him, but my guess is he misses you. He feels like you don't care about him anymore." Shawn said Hunter shook his head.

"That's not true I love him more than anything in the world. He's my son I will ALWAYS care about him, always. I need to fix this Shawn, before things get worse." Hunter said Shawn smiled. "Good, how about you talk to him tomorrow." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "I missed you Shawnie" Hunter said Shawn blushed. "I missed you too captain. Now come here and show me" Hunter grinned and looked at his husband.

Shawn leaned in and pressed his lips against Hunter's. Hunter fiercely kissed back and leaned on top of Shawn, laying him flat on the bed. Hunter pushed Shawn's mouth open and slid his tongue in, gaining control over his mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down Shawn's hips while he went lower and kissed Shawn's neck.

Shawn moaned loudly as Hunter licked his neck and chest. He sucked his nipples, one by one, making them hard rocks. He went lower and sucked his stomach, while his hands were busy pulling off his boxers.

Hunter stopped for a minute to remove his shirt, pants, socks, and any other thing that got in his way. He stared down at Shawn's erect cock, wanting to engulf it right then and there. He lowered his head and licked Shawn's cock, causing Shawn to yell with pleasure.

He finally opened his mouth and engulfed it. He sucked as hard as he could. He reached around to Shawn's ass and stuck one finger in it. "Hunter, I'm gonna cum! Please, not yet!" Shawn yelled. Hunter stopped.

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard! I want you to cum with me!" Hunter did exactly what Shawn told him. He turned Shawn over and sat him up on his hands and knees. Hunter stood up on the bed. He spit in his hands and rubbed it on his own cock.

He slowly and gently slid his cock into Shawn's, still, tight hole. Shawn moaned in pain and pleasure. Once Hunter was in, he started pushing his cock all the way inside of Shawn.

He reached over and stroked Shawn's own cock. Hunter pulled in and out, and started going faster and faster, both yelling so loud, the neighbours would know what they're doing. "Hunter, I can't hold it! I'm gonna-" Shawn warned "Not yet!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn held it for another 30 seconds then came all over the bed. Hunter came, not long after that, inside Shawn, causing Shawn to yelled with pleasure. Shawn and Hunter collapsed, side by side. "Hunt, that was...amazing." Hunter nodded "Yes, it was." Hunter smiled.

**MORNING**

Hunter was downstairs waiting for John to get in from his morning jog. He was nervous, he just wanted John to come out and have a nice time with him. Just them a day of father and son bonding.

He had a feeling that John wasn't going to be too open to the idea of them going out. "Hunt sit down and have something to eat, he'll be back soon." Shawn told him, Hunter sighed and sat down, he grabbed a plate of food and started eating.

A few minutes later and the door came open. John walked in and went over to the fridge, he grabbed some juice and made himself a glass. He poured the juice and sat down at the table. He grabbed some food and started eating. "Dad can I have some money for the day?" John asked Shawn, Shawn frowned. "What happened to your allowance?" he asked.

"I spent it all." John said shrugging. "No….I gave you your $200 allowance at the beginning of the week." Shawn said John sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do all day?" John asked.

Shawn looked at Hunter, this was his chance to ask John out for the day. "Actually kid, I was hoping you'd spend the day out with me?" Hunter asked. "I don't know." John said.

"Please, look we could just go play some ball together? Get some lunch?" Hunter asked, he and John used to hang out all the time and he missed it. John sat there quiet, he did Miss spending time with Hunter he did but he didn't know if he had the heart to try and repair their relationship.

"John you should go, I am taking Adam out to look for a car. So if you don't go you'll be stuck here alone." Shawn said John sighed, "Fine, I guess it will be OK." John said Hunter smiled. "Good, why don't you go shower and change and we can go to the courts" Hunter said John nodded. He finished up his breakfast and headed up to his room.

He showered and dressed and met with Hunter downstairs. "Ready then?" Hunter asked John nodded and smiled. They headed out. They got in the car and headed to the courts. Once there they went to the nicest one and started shooting hoops. "Firs one to 21 wins?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. They started playing, John was actually starting to relax, he was starting to have a good time.

"So how is the team at school?" Hunter asked, he thought that he better start off with a light subject or the day could end before it even began. "It's good, Chris and I are co-captains which is good." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "That's good, when's the next game?" Hunter asked. "2 weeks." John said. "Well hopefully I will be here, I wanna go John." Hunter said John nodded.

"What else is going on with you? Any love interests?" Hunter asked, John sighed, as Randy came to his mind. He couldn't seem to get Randy off of his mind and it wasn't normal for him. he wasn't one to crush on someone or pine away for them. "Uh there is this guy, but it's weird I guess. I've never felt like this before, I don't know what to do about it." John said. "Have you been out on a date with him?" Hunter asked. "No, we've hooked up though, but that's it." John said.

"Maybe you should tell him?" Hunter asked. "No I don't think that will happen. Maybe I'll get over it who knows." John said. Hunter sighed. "John I want you to be happy and in a relationship, this hooking up isn't healthy for you and you know it." Hunter said, John rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just give advice without being an ass about it? We were getting along until you had to judge me, god you're so annoying, I'm going home!" John snapped, he ditched the ball at Hunter and left.

Hunter sighed as he caught the ball. "Nice goin idiot" he said to himself. He went over to the car and got in. He drove off everything was screwed up once again. He drove home, when he got there he heard John's music blasting, he sighed and sat down, he just wished he could fix things between himself and his son. He was feeling like a failure right about now, he hated it. He thought he was a good parent but now he wasn't so sure.

He just wanted things to change.

**DAYS LATER**

John was in his room before school finishing up a letter. He was writing it to Randy, he just had to say a few things and he knew he couldn't say it face to face, it wasn't something he could do.

He finished up the letter and headed downstairs, he sat down and grabbed some food. "Do you work tonight dad?" John asked. "Yeah, I just need to do the dinner rush and everything will be fine." Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

John and Adam finished breakfast and they headed off to school. They got there and Adam walked off. "Addy!" John called, Adam stopped and looked at him, "What?" he asked, John pulled out the envelope and letter.

"Can you do me a favour?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Sure what is it?" Adam asked, John handed the letter to Adam. "Can you make sure Randy gets this?" John asked.

Adam frowned. "Sure what is it?" he asked. "Nothing for you to worry about it's just something I want him to have….Can you give it to him when you see him?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Sure thing." Adam said John smiled and nodded. Adam held the letter in his hand as he headed to his locker.

He got to his locker and put his books away. "Hey Addy" someone said Adam turned around and saw Randy standing there. "Hey I have something for you" Adam said Randy frowned.

Adam handed Randy the letter and Randy frowned. "What's this?" Randy asked, Adam shrugged. "Something from John, he asked me to give it to you." Adam said Randy nodded he slapped Adam on the back and went to the bleachers just to have some quiet time to read the letter. He got there and sat down. He opened the letter and braced himself for what John had to say.

_"Randy, I know you're probably wondering why I am writing you this letter but I feel like I need to get a few things off of my chest in regards to you…..In the beginning I was an ass to you, I used you for sex and sex only and I thought you would be fine with that, I am SO sorry for the way I have treated you, I know what it's like….If I was in your position and I have been I would feel gutted and used and abused and I apologise if that's how you've felt. _

_I've been there before and it's not a nice feeling. You're my brothers best friend and I hate that in the process of hurting you I have hurt him and I hate it, you're a great guy and you deserve someone to be with you who will care for you and love you the way you deserve it….I know I am rambling but I need to get something off of my chest, it's been killing me to keep this inside of me. _

_There are times when I am really down, and all I want to do is stay beside you. There are times when I tell myself that everything would be okay because I have you. Now, I am beginning to realize that you are so far away that I can never reach you. Maybe, it's my entire fault for wanting you, the way that I am wanting you now._

_Sorry if sometimes I seem not to care. Sorry if sometimes I do not appreciate you. It will only be few months, and after our graduation, everything will be over. Before I finally realize that what I'm feeling is a mistake, I want you to know, that all this time... I've been falling for you. I fell for you more than you'll ever know. So can you tell me now, is it really too late? _

_If it's not too late, please meet me at Coco's tonight at 7pm for a date, I understand if you don't show, just do what you feel is right in your heart….I needed to tell you these things._

Always, John"

Randy wiped the tears from his eyes, he had never read something so heartfelt and so amazingly sweet before. It was everything he wanted from John and more. He didn't know what to do though, he wanted to be with John more than anything but he didn't want to be hurt again. He needed to talk to Adam about this. He found him perving on Chris as he worked out. "Adam can I talk to you about something?" Randy asked, Adam nodded.

Randy showed Adam the letter and Adam read it, his smile growing. "Are you going to go and meet him?" Adam asked once he finished reading it. "I don't know, I'm scared to be hurt by your brother again." Randy said Adam nodded, "I understand Randy I do, but you need to be honest with yourself, could you live knowing you missed an opportunity with him?" Adam asked, Randy sighed and shook his head. "No I couldn't." he said. "There's your answer then," Randy smiled, he had a date with John and he couldn't be happier.

**THAT NIGHT**

John pulled on his leather jacket as he finished getting dressed for the date, he was nervous, he just hoped Randy was going to show up. He was dressed in some black jeans and a red buttoned down shirt, he looked nice, very sexy.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. "Where are you going?" Adam asked pretending not to know, "Nowhere, just out to dinner." John said, Adam smiled.

"Have fun then" Adam said John smiled and headed out, he got in his car and headed to the restaurant. Each minute that went by he was getting more nervous about seeing if Randy was going to show up.

He got there and parked, he got out and walked inside and he sat down at the table, he sighed as he watched the time tick by. "Hey" someone said, John looked up and saw Randy, John beamed at him and stood up. He walked over to Randy and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank-you for coming." John said Randy smiled.

"Your letter was amazing." John smiled and nodded. "Sit down please" John said, Randy smiled and took a seat. The waiter came by and they ordered dinner, Randy got the Cod Fillet With Lemon Garlic Butter and a soda and John got the Chicken Fried Steak with a coke. Their food arrived and they dug into it all.

"So why the letter? Why not talk to me about everything?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I don't do well with admitting my feelings to someone. I find it easier to write them down, I never used to be like that, but I went through something similar to this and it ended badly and I changed." John said.

Randy nodded. "Well I loved it…It was amazing." Randy said John smiled and nodded, "So is it too late?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No John, but if we do this, it's us and only us. No one else and I want you….All of you. A proper relationship." Randy said John looked at him and smiled. "I can do that….With you Randy I want that." John said, Randy smiled. "Good." He said John smiled, he was so happy right now, happier than ever. They finished up dinner and headed out.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" John asked, Randy nodded, they walked down to baskin robbins and got an ice cream each. They walked and talked about everything and anything. Just getting to know one another not as John Cena, Adam's brother or Randy Orton, Adam's best friend.

They walked back to the restaurant and John walked Randy to his car. "This is me" Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you came out tonight, I really am." John said, Randy smiled.

"Me too, I'll message you when I get home so you know I am safe and everything." Randy said John smiled. "OK," he said, he pulled Randy closer to him, cupped his face and kissed him slowly but passionately.

They broke apart and John pecked Randy once more before leaving. He walked over to his car and got in, he headed home. The date with Randy was the best date he had ever been on. John got home and walked inside, he went into the lounge and collapsed next to Adam smiling.

"So how was dinner?" Adam asked. "Perfect, it was….Perfect." John said dreamily, Adam smiled. He was glad his brother and his best friend were happy.

He couldn't ask for anything better, well he wished he could be happy like them with Chris, he didn't know if that would ever happen, he hoped so though. He really liked Chris more than anything, he just wondered what Chris' feelings towards him were.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Friendship Ruined

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Adam sighed as he dressed for the day. Today was going to be emotionally hard on him. He looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He bumped into John as they were both leaving. "Where are you going?" Adam asked. "Oh to meet up with Randy…..I know he told you about us Addy, but are you OK with it? I mean your brother and your best friend, I know if it was me and you and Chris were dating it would be so weird." John said. Adam paled, "Yes Jay, I'm fine with it. Randy's been wanting this for ages, I won't tear you guys apart." Adam said.

John smiled. He hugged his brother. "You're the best brother ever." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks, you should go or you'll be late" Adam said John nodded, got in his car and headed to Starbucks where he was meeting Randy. Adam got into his beat down car and headed out. he wished his new car would arrive soon, he was going to need it over the next several months. He got in his car and drove. He pulled up to the large house and sighed.

He didn't know what to expect when he knocked. "Now or never" Adam said to himself. He got out of the car and headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. Chris answered the door. "Hey Adam, John's not here" Chris said as he ate an apple. "I know, I'm here to see you actually." Adam said Chris frowned. "We can't hook up my dad is here." Chris said. "No it's something else I need to talk to you." Adam said Chris nodded.

They walked inside and sat in the lounge. "What's up?" Chris asked. "I'm pregnant and you're the father" Adam blurted, he didn't care how he told Chris, just that he told him. "What?" Chris bellowed. "Pregnant." Chris shook his head. "Well it's not mine, it can't be mine. You've probably whored around." Chris bit at him. "No, never." Adam said he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Chris this is your child." Adam said. "Well I don't want it….It's not mine" Chris said he got up and stormed up to his room Adam sighed, he was all alone now.

"Son, you won't be alone through all of this, I will be there." Someone said, Adam looked and saw Chris' dad Bret. "Thanks Bret." Adam said he left the house. He needed to talk to someone so he decided to break in on John and Randy's breakfast. He was on his way when he got a call from Adam saying the date was over, Adam frowned, and asked why, Randy told him, Hunter called and ordered John home. Adam sighed and headed to the coffee shop.

He got there and walked in. "Hey Addy, is everything OK?" Randy asked. "I told Chris." Adam said Randy's eyes widened. "How did he take it?" Randy asked. "Badly, he called me a whore and told me he didn't want it. His dad was nice though, what am I going to do? He doesn't want the baby, I have to tell my dads and then there's John, he is going to flip when he finds out what Chris did. I'll be ruining their friendship." Adam said, Randy sighed.

"I know John will flip, but you need to worry about you. Have you been to the doctors yet?" Randy asked. "No." Adam said. "Then let's go now then, I'll come with you Addy everything will be OK." Adam nodded. They got up and headed to their cars. They got in and drove to the doctors. They walked in and Adam was able to get a last minute appointment with Dr. McMahon. "Adam Helmsley?" she asked, Adam and Randy got up and walked in. "Nice to meet you Ma'am" Adam said Steph smiled. "You too, I know your dad." Steph said Adam smiled.

"What can I do for you Adam?" she asked. "Uh I am pregnant I took a few tests and it came out positive." Adam said. "OK I am going to give you an ultrasound to make sure you're definitely pregnant, then I will do all your bloods." She said. "If you'd take off your shirt and get up onto the exam table." she said Adam did so. "Are you the father?" she asked Randy. "No, I'm the supportive friend." He said Steph smiled. She had a look at the baby. "Definitely pregnant, seems to be just fine, perfect weight and length." She said.

"Good." Adam said. "I'll do some tests and we will see how that goes" Steph said she took Adam's blood and sent it to the lab, she sat down with Adam and Randy to talk about the months ahead. "You're about 2 months along Adam, so I would like to discuss what this month will be like for you." Steph said, Adam nodded and smiled. "The infamous morning sickness has surely troubled you from the previous month. This symptom intensifies during the second month of pregnancy. Although this means that the pregnancy is going well, feeling sick 24/7 is not exactly pleasant." Steph said, Adam sighed he wasn't looking forward to that.

"You may feel increasingly tired and sleep may elude you despite your best efforts. The solution is to keep the fatigue under control. You risk to become a couch potato instead of an active daddy; so the best way to handle the situation is to take short naps during the day and consider prenatal exercises that will help with your tonus." Adam nodded, he would have to look into that. "That's all the main things except for constant urination, I understand you're still in school is that right?" Adam nodded. "Yeah and im not even a senior." Adam said.

"That's for you and your parents to talk about but I suggest staying on for a bit and taking time off, some schools won't allow you to be there pregnant so it's best to find out." Adam nodded and smiled. "Thanks doc." He said. Adam's tests came back, "Everything is fine, you should make an appointment for a month's time and I will see you then." Steph said, Adam shook her hand and they headed out the door. "Now I have to tell my parents. This isn't gonna be good." Adam said, Randy smiled. "Maybe you should tell John first?" Randy asked. "Yeah maybe" Adam said.

**MEANWHILE**

John arrived at school for basketball training. He was getting changed when Chris and all the team walked in. He frowned when the conversation turned to Chris. "Yeah I got that Adam kid pregnant...guess my boys are strong swimmers...he was easy as well….He wanted me…..He always has….He Loved it!" Chris exclaimed, John growled. He slipped out of the locker room and headed home, he told the coach he was sick. He got home and found Adam and Randy watching TV. He walked in and switched the TV off.

"Is it true?" John asked. "What?" Adam asked. "Is it true? Did Chris knock you up?" John asked, Adam looked at Randy. "He didn't tell me….Chris was bragging about how strong his swimmers were….Is it true Adam?" John asked. "Yes." Adam said John shook his head, he couldn't believe this. "Are you mad?" Adam asked. "Oh I am PISSED, but not at you." John said, he was angry. "Excuse me" John said he stormed out of the house got in his car and headed back to the gym.

He got there and walked inside, "Jericho!" John called out Chris smiled and ran over to John, John smiled at him and clocked him in the jaw with his fist, he straddled Chris' chest and hit him over and over again.

Someone managed to pull him off. "What's going on here?" coach asked. "I don't fucking know." Chris spat. "You knocked my brother up Chris, what the fuck did you think I was gonna do!" John snapped. "John, Chris you're both suspended, go home." coach said John sighed and left.

He got in his car and headed home. He walked in and Hunter was pacing. He knew then that Adam had told them what was going on. "Where have you been?" Hunter growled. "At school, I'm suspended for a week." John said. "Why?" Shawn asked. "I beat the shit outta Chris." John said, Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "It's OK son, it'll be OK. We'll work this out I promise." Shawn told Adam, Hunter sighed. "Your dad is right, we'll sort something out. We're not happy but we'll get through this together." Hunter said Adam smiled, he was glad he had the support of his family.

Hunter looked to John. "I hope to god you're using protection." He said, John nodded. "Yeah" he said, he bit his lip, he hadn't used protection with Randy at all. The first time was heat of the moment, the second time was at school.

He sighed, he hoped Randy wasn't pregnant if he was Hunter would blow a gasket. He needed to talk to his boyfriend about this, but he didn't want to come off as being an asshole like Chris was.

John still couldn't believe his best friend. He thought Chris was different, he thought Chris would have acted completely different. It was just shocking. He thought he knew Chris inside and out, but now it was painfully obvious that he was wrong. He knew his friendship with Chris was pretty much done.

There was no way John could forgive him for doing what he was doing he just couldn't. Adam was his brother and he loved him and he was going to stick by him through everything.

John and Randy were sitting in John's car, outside of Randy's house, they had just been out on a date and they were making out. John had his hands all over Randy's body, he was loving the way Randy's body would move against his own.

John's hands went down Randy's chest and to his thighs, he rubbed them softly and moved his hands to Randy's belt, "No John, not tonight." Randy said to him, he didn't want their relationship to only be about sex, and he thought John understood that.

John groaned and started unbuckling Randy's belt trying to get into Randy's pants again, Randy groaned and pushed John off of him. "I SAID NO John!" he snapped he got out of the car and slammed the door and walked up to his front door and walked inside, John sighed.

He didn't think there was anything overly sexual about a little "heavy" petting, he wasn't going to sleep with Randy...he just wanted to get him off...so Randy would get him off...

He shrugged it off and took off going back home. He just didn't think it would be a big deal, he and Randy would just have to try and makeup tomorrow. John sighed as he pulled up at the house. He walked inside and went into the lounge and sat down next to his brother.

"Have a good night?" Adam asked. "Yeah but Randy's pissed at me." John said. "Why?" Adam asked, "We were making out and he flipped out, I just wanted to get off and he went completely mental, shouting at me." John said. Adam sighed.

"Jay you have to remember that Randy is my age, he's younger than you. He's inexperienced." Adam said John sighed and nodded. "He just needs to know that you are with him because you like him not because of the sex." Adam said John sighed and nodded.

"I know but I still think he is overreacting, I mean it was just a bit of touching." John said. "Just give him some time." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "How was your night?" John asked. "OK I tried calling Chris but he isn't taking my calls" Adam said John sighed. "Jay why is Chris a Jericho and his dad a Hart?" Adam asked. He knew nothing about Chris and he wanted to find out more.

"Addy the reason Chris is the way he is, is because one of his dad's died...and he feels abandoned. His other dad died in a car crash on the way to pick Bret up at the airport...so Chris kind of blames Bret...Chris and Bret are like me and dad a lot of the time...Bret was gone on flights all the time...so Chris was closer to his birth father...and Chris kinda blames Bret, because if Bret hadn't been at the airport waiting for his husband to come pick him up he would still be alive..." John told Adam.

"Chris was in the car crash too, he's told me all about it, and he feels guilty...because his birth father died pulling Chris away from the burning car...and it made his dad's injuries worse moving Chris...and that's what killed him in the end...so Chris is just full of angst and guilt...and that has turned him into this uncaring arrogant bastard..." John said, Adam was shocked, he couldn't believe this.

"Once you get to know Chris, you realise he's a cool guy, I mean I used to hate him but once I got to know him, he became like another brother to me and I love him, right now I hate him for what he's putting you through though." John said.

"Do you know anything about Chris' other dad?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah his name was Lance Jericho-Storm...and Chris' full name is Christopher Jericho Storm-Hart...but he used to get teased with the last name Hart, they used to call him Hart the fart so he goes by Jericho, unless it's something legal and he has to go by Hart." John said Adam smiled.

"Thanks Jay." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Just be careful with him Addy, just give him some time. He is being an asshole and he's angry and he lashes out at people when he's angry I don't want you or this baby to be in the firing line." John said Adam smiled and nodded. He was so lucky to have John with him watching out for him and for the baby.

**DAYS LATER**

John was miserable, Randy would barely talk to him. He had tried apologising but nothing ever worked. John had even talked to Hunter about it and he gave him the same advice as Adam, John finally realised that they were right and he needed to apologise to Randy now. He sat in his room and called Randy.

**"Hey Ran…..Look I know you're not talking to me right now but can you meet me at the park in half an hour?...Please baby?...Thanks….I'll see you there."** John said ending the call. He got up, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door, he needed to go and pick up a few things first.

He went to the store and picked up what he had ordered and then headed to the park. He pulled up at the park and saw Randy's car. He grabbed everything and headed towards Randy who was sitting on the park bench by the lake. John walked over to him and sat beside him.

"These are all for you." John said, he handed Randy a bouquet of roses, lilies, alstroemeria and poms, Randy smiled and smelled them. Then he handed Randy a box of Fannie May Colonial Chocolate Assortment, "And this." John said handing Randy the last thing it was a plush Buster the Love Pup.

"Thanks John, but why?" Randy asked. "I'm sorry about the other day….I was an asshole to you I should have listened to you about not going further, I was just caught up in the moment. I never wanted to make you think that all I wanted from you was sex, that's not the case. The sex is a plus but I am with you because I like you and because I am falling in love with you." John said, Randy smiled.

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Randy softly. "How about I take you to a movie and some lunch?" John asked.

"Your treat?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "My treat beautiful." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "OK, follow me home to drop my car off?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

They got into their cars and John followed Randy home. Once there Randy took his gifts inside and then went out and got into John's car. "Lunch first?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They headed to a nice little restaurant called the West Street Grill. They got out and walked inside and were seated.

They looked over their menus and ordered Randy got the Grilled Black Angus Burger with aGorgonzola aioli and roasted onions on homemade briochewith shoestring potatoes bread and butter pickles, John got the fish and chips.

They sat there and ate the food and had some fun. John had really missed hanging out with Randy, just not seeing him was killing him. "I really missed you Ran." John said, Randy smiled "I missed you to John….I did a lot. But you understand why I did what I did right?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"I do, and I am so sorry baby." John said Randy smiled. "How's Adam?" Randy asked. "He's OK I guess, still grounded….I feel bad for him, but he did this. He got pregnant. He's still miserable over Chris though. I just wish Chris would get his head out of his ass and man up and take care of his responsibilities." John said Randy nodded. "I'm with you, I agree completely." Randy said John smiled. "I Miss him you know" John said.

Randy sighed. "I understand, he's your best friend, he's like a brother to you and not seeing him is killing you I wish there was something I could do but I know you and Chris have to be the ones to fix this mess." John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah….You're amazing you know that? No one would have ever understood my issues, you're one in a million I am glad I have you." John said Randy smiled. He leaned across the table and kissed John softly on the lips. "How about that movie?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, they got to the movies and walked inside.

They sat down holding hands, usually in the movie John would want Randy to go down on him, but he was trying to understand everything he wanted to be a better boyfriend and partner with Randy, he really did, he was falling in love with him and he wanted to be with him for a long time to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. BBQ

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

"Baby stop" Randy giggled as John kissed his stomach. He had spent the night at the Helmsley house, he was supposed to be in Adam's room but he had snuck into John's in the middle of the night. "You like it beautiful" John said as he sucked a bite onto Randy's toned stomach.

"I do….But I don't want your dad's to catch us in here….I'm not meant to be in here" Randy said John ignored him and moved lower. "John seriously stop I mean it!" Randy cried out as John nuzzled his cock through his boxer shorts. John looked up at him. "OK I'll stop then." John said, Randy groaned.

"You're such a tease." Randy whined John laughed and got off of the bed. He stripped down naked showing Randy his body, Randy watched as John moved towards his bathroom. "Feel free to join me." John said over his shoulder before he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him Randy sighed he really wanted to join him but he couldn't.

Not when Adam, Hunter and Shawn were downstairs he couldn't risk it. He crept back to Adam's room and got dressed for the day. Once he was done he headed downstairs where breakfast was ready.

John walked in a few minutes later and he winked at Randy he walked over to him and kissed his neck. "I missed you in the shower." He said, Randy sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe John was doing this right in front of his family. John sat down opposite of Randy and started eating. His foot started moving up Randy's toned leg to his crotch area.

John saw Randy's eyes widen and he moved uncomfortable but John just pressed down harder on the growing appendage. Randy glared at him and John just smirked.

"So what are you doing for today kids?" Hunter asked, John continued playing with Randy. "I invited them to a cookout at our place, my dad's wanted you to come as well." Randy said. Hunter and Shawn smiled. "Sounds good. What time?" Hunter asked. "One." Randy said, John chuckled lightly to himself. "What's so funny Jay?" Adam asked. John smiled and looked at Randy, Adam looked at his friend and he saw John's foot on his crotch.

"God grow up Johnathan." Adam snapped. John busted out laughing he couldn't hold it in anymore. "What's going on?" Shawn asked. "Nothing dad." John said. "Adam?" Shawn asked. "Your son is a horn dog." He said, John laughed. "What? I wasn't doing anything I was just showing my appreciation to Randy's body." John said, Hunter and Shawn didn't know what was going on.

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry." He said and he got up and walked off John sighed. He got up and followed him. He found him in Adam's room packing his things. "I'm sorry Ran….I was being an idiot. I'm sorry you got all embarrassed." John said Randy sighed, he knew John was only playing.

"It's OK, I need to go anyway, I need to help my dad's work on the food and stuff." Randy said, John nodded. "I don't think I am gonna come Ran." John said Randy turned around his eyes wide. "Why not?" he asked.

"I…I don't think it's a good idea." John said, Randy sighed. "Johnny, what's going on?" Randy asked. "What if they don't like me?" John asked, Randy smiled. "They will like you because I like you….Trust me nothing will happen. I want you there more than anyone else Johnny, please say you'll come." Randy said John sighed. "OK, should I bring anything?" John asked. "No, I think we have everything." Randy said John nodded he kissed Randy deeply and Randy left. "Is Randy OK?" Hunter asked coming up the stairs as John was going down.

"Fine." John said Hunter sighed. "You're good together kid. I'm glad you're happy." Hunter said. John smiled at his dad. "Thanks dad." John said, he walked downstairs and went into the lounge room. He laid back on the recliner and turned on the ESPN channel. "Is Randy pissed at you?" Adam asked as he joined John. John shook his head.

"No he's fine." John said Adam smiled. "Chris won't be there at this cookout right?" Adam asked. "Nope," John said. "Have you talked to him since all of this happened?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No I don't want to, if I do I will just kick his ass even more." John said, Adam nodded. He wished John and Chris would make up but he couldn't rush them.

"Are you nervous about meeting his parents?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I don't know what to expect…It's gonna be weird." John said, Adam nodded. "They're nice." Adam said. "How did he get Orton as a last name?" John asked. "It's his dad's mom's maiden name so they gave it to him." John nodded and smiled, he was glad that he finally understood what was going on.

**LATER ON**

The Helmsley's were all in the car and ready to go to Randy's house. They got there and walked inside. Randy smiled and greeted them and kissed John softly and took John's hand in his own. He led them outside to where his dads were. "Guys this is John, Hunter, Shawn and Lexi." Randy said. "John, everyone this is my dad Mark and my dad Steve" Randy said they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Sir." John said after he shook Steve's hand. "You too, call me Steve" he said, John smiled and nodded. "If you EVER hurt Randy….You'll be sorry. For now we like you and approve but I'm keeping my eye on you." Mark threatened.

John nodded and sat down. Randy sat next to him holding hands and they laughed and talked with everyone. Once the food was done they all grabbed a plate. John had a burger, a hot dog, macaroni salad, Cole slaw, corn on the cob, potato chips and a soda.

He sat down and started eating. He was getting along with Steve OK, but every time he touched Randy he would hear Mark growl. "You OK baby?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Fine boo" John said Randy smiled. "You sure? You're very quiet." Randy commented. John sighed. "I'm fine Ran, where's the bathroom?" John asked.

"To the right of the kitchen." Randy said John nodded and headed into the house. He went to the bathroom and sighed. He was freaking out a bit over Mark's hardness towards him. He heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" John asked. "It's me baby, are you OK?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah everything is fine Randy." John said. He kissed Randy deeply but they were interrupted by a throat clearing. John swallowed hard when he saw Mark standing there. He moved out of the way and he walked outside.

He got back to his seat and sat down Randy joined him and took his hand but John shrugged him off and walked over to sit with his dad Randy sighed, he knew John was doing this because Mark was scaring him and it upset him greatly. Mark noticed Randy's whole demeanour had changed and he sat beside him. "What's wrong kid?" he asked. "Daddy I know you love me and want to protect me, but now John is too scared to even sit close to me...Daddy I am not a baby anymore...John is nice to me, and I love him...and he respects me..." Randy said, Mark sighed.

"OK I'll have a work with him." Mark said. Randy smiled. "Thanks." He said. Mark got up and went and sat beside John who paled. "Look kid, I didn't mean to scare you but I am overprotective of my son. He means everything to me. At his last school, he was involved with someone and he hurt my son. I just don't want that to happen again...listen you just treat Randy right and we will be okay...I don't mind if you hold his hand or touch him or even kiss him...just RESPECT him and we will get along just fine." Mark said, John smiled. "I will Sir, I promise you I will never hurt him, he means a lot to me." John said Mark smiled and nodded.

Randy smiled at John and walked over to him, he plopped himself down onto John's lap and John held him there by his hips. "Everything OK now?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Everything is fine beautiful" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "How about we go out tonight?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I would but I promised Adam I would hang out with him." Randy said John nodded. "Oh….OK then, I have some school stuff to do anyway." John said, Randy sighed. "You sure?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "I'm positive." John said Randy smiled.

"Thanks, I just feel like he needs us right now. He really does, Chris is being an asshole and Adam is upset." John smiled and nodded. "It's fine Randy, I understand. He's your friend it's OK baby." John said Randy smiled and kissed John soundly.

He had the BEST boyfriend in the world.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John had a nice lay in before getting up and getting dressed. He walked downstairs and had something to eat. He was on a mission today. He was going to go and see Chris and talk some sense into his best friend.

He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him, John needed to do this for their friendship and for Adam and most importantly for the baby. "What are you doing today kid?" Hunter asked, John shrugged. "Nothing much, I'll probably go and see Randy soon." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

John finished his food and headed out. He got in his car and headed over to Chris' house. He got there and knocked on the door. The door opened and Chris stood there, he was surprised to see John. He moved and let John in, they went to the kitchen and sat down.

"I didn't think I would see you for a while" Chris said John nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry for kicking the shit outta you, I was just angry at the time." John said, Chris nodded.

"I know." Chris said John sighed. "Chris, we've known each other all our lives, what's going on with you?" John asked, "I mean I never thought you'd abandon Adam in a time like this" John said, Chris sighed, he sat down and looked at John.

"I'm scared…..I am acting like an ass but it is all I know how to do...I like Adam, but it wasn't meant to be a relationship. I just know deep in my heart that I would make a lousy dad and I don't know what to do." Chris said.

John sighed, he didn't think Chris was feeling like this. "Chris, why would you think that you'd be a lousy dad?" John asked. "I don't know….I haven't had a good relationship with my dad…..I hate this. I just don't know what to do John. I like Adam I do, but I didn't think this would ever happen. I am seventeen…..I can't support a baby and Adam" Chris said John sighed.

"I know, but you should be there for Adam and the baby, you don't need to be involved with Adam, but you can be there with him. Go to the appointments with him and all that." John said, Chris nodded.

"I'll talk to Adam about it." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Good" John said, Chris smiled. "Anyway, what's going on with you?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much, I met Randy's dad's it was so scary but everything is good now…..I'm really happy with him." John said, Chris smiled, "That's good, I'm glad you're happy you deserve it." John nodded "Thanks Chris….I better go, but call Adam and talk to him OK?" Chris smiled and nodded. They hugged and John left.

John got in his car and headed over to Randy's. He got there and knocked on the door, Randy smiled and opened the door and kissed John, he had missed him so much. "Come in." Randy said, he took John by the hand and took him up to his bedroom, John smiled and sat back on Randy's bed.

"Nice room beautiful" John said, Randy smiled he sat back with John and kissed him, John moaned into the kiss it was rare that Randy would take control. John gripped Randy by the hips and pulled him on top of him. Randy smiled into the kiss and straddled John's lap. He loved being with John, everything had been going so well with them.

John wasn't pushing for sex, he was being nice and polite but Randy wanted John now and forever. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another. "My parents won't be home for a while" Randy said hoping John would get the hint.

John smiled, "Close your door baby" John said Randy grinned, he jumped up and closed his door and ditched his shirt. He climbed back onto the bed and on top of John. Randy ran his hands up and under John's shirt pulling it up off of John's stunning body.

Randy smirked down at John and grinded his ass down onto John's cock, John groaned. "Don't tease" he growled, Randy smiled.

"Do something then." Randy said. John smiled and started undoing Randy's drawstrings on his shorts. "Randy you home!" they heard, Randy jumped off of John and grabbed his shirt.

John did the same and sat back on the bed, Randy opened the door, wanting it to look like nothing was going on with John.

Mark and Steve came up the stairs and frowned seeing John in there. "Hi John." Steve said John smiled. "Hi" he said waving. "What's going on?" Mark asked, he wasn't happy seeing John in his son's room.

"We're just hanging out. Nothing much." Randy said. John nodded in agreement. "Well I am going to cook some lunch will you be staying John?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yes thanks" he said, Steve smiled and dragged Mark out of the room. "That was close" John said Randy sighed and nodded. "Yeah it was, we can't do this here Ran." John said, Randy sighed.

"I know but your house is full too" Randy said, they never had any time with it being just them and it was annoying him. He just wanted to be alone with John. It seemed like the only time they could be together was when they were at school or at the movies and it wasn't really romantic.

John sighed and pulled Randy to him and hugged him. "I'll sort something out for us OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK. This is just so hard." Randy said John smiled.

"Let's go have lunch." John said Randy smiled and they headed downstairs. They got down there and sat down and had a nice lunch with Steve and Mark, both adults trying to get to know John a little better.

They hadn't really had the chance to find out much about their son's boyfriend. They liked John enough, they just needed to know that Randy was taken care of and that John was good enough for their son.

John was nervous around Mark and Steve but he knew in his heart that they would realise that John was good enough for Randy and that he treated him well.

**MEANWHILE**

Bret sighed as he pulled up to his best friend's house. He got out and he rang the doorbell. Shawn answered and smiled, he hugged Bret and let him into the house. They walked into the lounge room and sat down together. "So what's up?" Shawn asked, Bret smiled at his friend.

"I just want you to know that no matter what Chris does I am going to be here for Adam and for the baby…..I mean the baby is my grandchild and I want to be in his or hers life, I will help out with the expenses, with everything I just want you to know that I don't support what my son is doing….He's being an ass about it all and he's acting so immature." Bret said.

Shawn smiled. "It's OK Bret, we understand, Chris is just trying to adjust to the news, trust me it still hasn't sunk in to us yet. We're still surprised that Adam is pregnant, I mean we didn't even know he was sexually active and it's worrying. But we're going to stick together through this and be there for the baby and for Adam and I am glad you feel the same." Shawn said. Bret smiled.

"Good. I have tried talking to Chris about this but he just closes up on me, I guess a part of it is Lance not being around anymore and I hate it but I am all he has right now and I am trying to get him to see sense." Bret said Shawn sighed he knew how hard it was on Bret to be a single father to a teenage boy.

"We'll get through this Bret I promise, together." Shawn said Bret smiled, oh the joys of teenagers he thought to himself. They could be such a hassle at times.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Formal

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was dressed up to the nines. He was in his Black 3 button suit with a satin lapel. Tonight was the night of the senior prom. He was taking Randy with him of course.

There was on one else he would rather take. He had a special gift for Randy as well. He walked downstairs and Shawn and Hunter smiled, their son looked amazing. "You look great kid." Hunter said John smiled. "Thanks." John said. Shawn snapped a few photo's before handing John his Boutonniere and Randy's corsage.

John's Boutonniere was a white rose. It was classic. John smiled over at his dads and headed out the door. He got into the Cadillac Escalade and the drive drove him over to Randy's place. They got there and John walked up to the front door. He knocked and Steve answered, John smiled at him as Steve let him into the house.

"Randy shouldn't be too much longer, Mark is up there talking with him." Steve said John nodded and smiled. He stood there holding Randy's corsage. He looked up the stairs and smiled, Randy looked stunning. He was dressed in his cream coloured 2 button suit with satin lapel notch collar.

Randy approached John and John kissed him on the cheek. "You look amazing Randy. Absolutely stunning." John said Randy smiled at him and blushed a little. John took the White Orchid and Rose Corsage and placed it onto Randy's wrist. Randy smiled and kissed John softly.

"Take care of him." Mark warned John. John smiled and nodded. "Of course Sir." He said. Randy took John's hand and they headed out to the car.

They got in there and they headed to Chris' house. They sat in the car and waited as Chris and Evan his date joined him.

They all headed off to the school for the formal. They walked inside and headed over to a drink. They got a drink and stood there watching all their friends have a good time.

"How was Adam about not coming tonight?" Randy asked. John shrugged. "He was upset. He thought Chris was going to ask him after the talk they had and everything." John said.

A few days ago, Chris and Adam met up and talked about everything. Chris told Adam that he would be there for him and the baby but that there would be no chance in them being together in a relationship.

Adam was upset but he was coming to terms with it. As long as Chris was involved in the baby's life then that was all that mattered in his mind.

"What's he doing tonight?" Randy asked. "He's looking after Lexi. My dad's are out on a date." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I feel bad for him." Randy said John nodded. "Me too, but let's not think about him right now, let's have fun baby. This is my last formal ever." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Want to dance then?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He took Randy's hand and they headed out to the dance floor. They knew Adam would be lonely at home but they were both determined to enjoy this night. This was the last prom John would ever attend as his own so it was special.

With Adam, he was sitting on the couch with Lexi sitting on the floor playing with her toys, he had fed and bathed her and would be putting her to bed shortly.

Adam sat there feeling miserable, it wasn't fair that John, Randy and Chris got to go out and have a good time while he was stuck at home.

He grabbed a pillow and brought it to his chest and started crying. He never heard the door open and Bret walk in. Bret walked in and went over to Adam and sat down.

Adam jumped when he saw Bret. "Adam what's wrong?" Bret asked. "I'm all alone….I have nothing left." Adam said. "Oh Adam, you have a lot. You have me, your dad's, your brother and friends. You have a lot and you especially have this baby." Bret said, Adam wiped his eyes and he looked at Bret.

"Really?" he asked, Bret smiled and nodded. "Of course Adam….I am always here." Bret said Adam smiled and hugged Bret, it felt nice to have someone care for him.

Back with John and Randy they were on the dance floor dancing to a slow song, they were only focussed on one another. At that moment no one else in the whole world was around them it was just them and them alone.

"If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor,

oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices

I'm making To keep you by my side

And keep you from walking out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Every day, it will rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite ah,

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I were in their shoes,

I'd be doing the same thing

Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right.

Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Every day, it will rain, rain, rain

Ooooh

Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Every day, it will rain, rain, rain, rain..."

John leaned in and kissed Randy deeply. "I love you." John said, Randy smiled and hugged John tight. "I love you too…So much John." Randy said John smiled and they just stood there holding one another.

"Are we doing anything afterwards?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Well I booked a nice hotel room for us, but if you don't want to go there we don't have to, we can go get some food or do something else" John said. Randy smiled.

"No a hotel room sounds perfect." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He was glad Randy was up for the hotel room. He missed being with his boyfriend. But he really wanted to make love to Randy for the first time since they had been together.

Randy meant a lot to him and he just wanted to show that to the man. He wanted to prove his love to Randy. he hadn't always been the best boyfriend to him and he wanted that to change. "Can we leave now?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure baby. We can leave now." John said. He took Randy's hand in his own and they headed out, they got in the car and headed to the hotel.

Tonight was going to be a memorable night that was for sure.

Randy and John arrived at the Inn At Middletown and they headed inside, John checked them in and they headed up to the room. They walked in and Randy smiled and looked around. The elegant guest room offered the perfect stay in Middletown, Connecticut. Their room was the perfect room for the night. "Sit down Ran, I have something for you." John said, Randy smiled and sat down on the bed, John sat beside him. "Here" John said, he handed Randy the small box. Randy opened the box and smiled inside was a Millitary Dog Tag for two, which separated.

The inscription read: _May the lord keep watch between us to make sure that we keep this covenant when we are out of each other's sight._ "I thought we could wear one each, so that we're always connected to one another." John said. Randy smiled. "Sounds perfect Johnny. I love it. You didn't have to get me anything." Randy said John smiled. "I wanted to." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Make love to me John" Randy spoke breathlessly, John smiled and nodded.

John came closer to Randy, and knelt on the floor in front of him. He put a large hand on Randy's knee and squeezed. "You're so hot. You have on way too many clothes, Ran. I can't wait to get you out of them." John cupped one of Randy's cheeks, and brought his head forward to softly kiss the other. He continued to drop soft, non-threatening kisses to the side of Randy's face and along his jaw, and Randy was amazed at how wonderful it felt. He felt…cherished and loved….He felt amazing. Enjoying the sweet kisses, Randy gasped softly, and John took advantage of his slightly open mouth. He pressed his lips to Randy's, This time John gently slipped only a little of his tongue inside Randy's mouth, prodding gently at the slippery flesh he found, encouraging the smaller boy to actively participate instead of just being led.

Randy rubbed his tongue experimentally against John's, and the hot slide was even more arousing than it had been on the dance floor earlier. John lifted up Randy's shirt and Randy felt the cool air of the motel room on his chest as it was brought up bit by bit. John broke the kiss, wanting to savour the moment as the tanned skin was revealed to him. He pushed back from Randy a bit, as John slid the garment off Randy's delicate shoulders. Without even realizing he was doing it, Randy lifted his arms so John could tug the shirt off his arms, leaving him completely bare-chested. Both young men were in a sensual haze, stopping all movement for a moment while John absorbed the sight of Randy's taut, hairless torso and small pink nipples.

Randy, for his part, watched John watching him, observing how John's nostrils flared and his breath sped up as he ogled him. Randy had never really felt desired before, and it was a heady, wonderful feeling. John's hands came up and came to rest gently on the sides of Randy's ribcage, thumbs stroking the soft skin he found there. John's lips curved up in a seductive grin, and one of his hands left Randy's side and began to travel down to the fly of the black pants. Randy moaned as John undid the button and zipper of his pants. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Randy's pants and underwear, preparing to slide them over and off his slim hips.

"Wait" Randy said, John frowned and stopped. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "Yeah…I just wanna see you to John….I want you to be naked with me" Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." John said. He stood up and disposed of his suit jacket, his tie, vest, shirt, John went back to the bid and proceeded to rid Randy of his pants. This time they slid off smoothly with no protest, and Randy found himself sitting completely nude on the end of the bed. John smirked. He undid his own pants, pulling of the black pants. He threw them to the side along with his underwear. Exposing his cock to Randy. It was rock hard, standing out straight leaking with need.

"You okay?" he asked. Randy nodded, John pushed Randy's shoulder, indicating he should lie down on his back.

John's hands began to wander up and down Randy's smooth back, causing Randy to shiver delightedly. John rolled Randy under him and began to kiss him deeply; Randy responded, finally feeling some confidence in his technique. They made out blissfully for a good long while, rubbing their warm, naked bodies against each other under the covers. John kissed his way down Randy's body, licking and sucking and nibbling the whole way. He shrugged the covers off his shoulders so he could see all of Randy beneath him, writhing and gasping in pleasure.

He got down to Randy's dick, which was beginning to firm up a bit, and trailed soft kisses down the length. John hooked one big hand under each of his knees and pulled back, spreading Randy's shapely legs so high and wide, his ass lifted off the bed slightly. Randy flushed at the position; it made him feel more exposed and vulnerable that he'd ever felt in his life before. John began to tongue his testicles, drawing the loose skin into his mouth from time to time. "Ohhhhhhhh…" he moaned. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. John sucked one of Randy's balls completely in his mouth and hummed a little, causing Randy to emit a high-pitched squeak. Releasing it, John kissed down to Randy's perineum and began nibbling and sucking gently on the sensitive area.

Randy moaned out in pleasure, "Oh God, Johnny," he cried. "That feels so good." John left Randy's perineum and moved further back, bringing his tongue to the rosebud of Randy's hole. John alternated between lapping with the flat of his tongue and poking with the stiff point of it, driving Randy right out of his mind. Randy didn't know what to think, he had never been rimmed before, it was an amazing feeling. He had seen it happen in porn but he never thought anyone would want to do that to him. He always thought he was nothing special, until now.

"Turn over," John said, and Randy obediently flipped over on to his stomach. John grasped Randy's hips and pulled him up to his knees, pressing a quick kiss to his tailbone. Randy's perfect - literally perfect - ass raised up to John was nothing short of amazing. He loved Randy's ass it was perfect in every way. He caressed it repeatedly, before coming back to himself and reaching into the bedside table for the bottle of lube he'd stashed there upon checking in. He held up the small bottle and squeezed a glob of fluid onto his fingers, but only brought a single one to Randy's ass. He rubbed at the hole a bit, then entered up to the first knuckle only. Randy grunted, his back arching up instinctively.

John worked the little bit of his finger in, back and forth, and Randy winced a little. He hadn't been with John in a while and it kinda hurt and stung, but he wasn't about to tell John to stop he wanted this more than the air he breathed. He wanted John to make love to him. John began to move the finger from side to side, trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Randy took a deep breath and let it out, releasing the tension from his body. It made a big difference, and soon John's finger was moving smoothly and effortlessly. John began to separate and scissor the two fingers inside Randy, and although it felt different, it didn't hurt. When Randy was completely aroused and distracted, he added a third finger, working it in steadily. When he deemed Randy stretched enough John pulled his fingers out.

John put both of his hands on Randy's wide hips and grasped firmly. He gave two more gentle pushes, then rocked his pelvis forward sharply and penetrated Randy. He kept going, never stopping or slowing until the head of his cock was completely inside. The tight pressure almost had him coming instantly, and it was really only his concern for Randy that held him back. Ever so gradually he slid in further and further, Finally, he was able to slide home, his balls fetching up against Randy's ass. "Ohhhhhh, yeah," he moaned. "So good to be all the way inside. So fucking good."

Randy hissed a little as John withdrew almost completely, then slid the whole way back again smoothly. "Ooooh, that feels…good," said Randy. John repeated the movement a few more times, slow and sure. "Fuck yeah, it does," he grunted. He gave another thrust, this time a little harder. "God Randy you feel so good" John moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in, Randy arched his back in pleasure, John smirked and leaned in licking the tiny beads of sweat that were forming on Randy's shoulders. "You feel so good inside of me…..I don't think I can hold off Johnny…." Randy warned him.

John reached down and grabbed the hand curled around Randy's dick, and began moving it up and down briskly. He continued to rub the head of his own cock deep within Randy, nudging and prodding the tender gland. "Come for me, Ran," he said in that commanding voice again. John jerked his hand harder and rougher, noting that Randy's babbling had switched to cries of ecstasy. He felt the slickness of pre come, and knew Randy was close. John felt his own orgasm approaching fast and unable to control himself, he slapped Randy's ass, watching as it turned rosy and pink. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" cried Randy. He erupted all over John's hand, grunting and thrusting like an animal.

John pulled out and then went back into John, the feeling of Randy's ass constricting around him was all it took, he came hard and fast shooting his seen into Randy and coating his velvety walls. After a minute, he collapsed into the bedding with a final groan beside Randy. "You OK?" John asked, he moved his hand to Randy's back, Randy turned his head and looked at John and smiled. "More than OK, I missed that." Randy said John chuckled and nodded.

"Did you have a good time tonight then?" John asked, Randy beamed. "The best" he said, he sat up and kissed John. "I love you." He spoke John smiled and caressed Randy's face. "I love you too." He spoke softly. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Getting Closer

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

Adam was now four months along in his pregnancy. today he had another appointment with the doctor. Today would also be good because Chris was taking him to the doctor's he got up, showered and dressed and headed downstairs he had some food and waited for Chris to arrive. Shawn and Hunter were both out with Alexis and John was taking Randy out so he was home alone. There was a knock on the door so Adam got up and answered it, he frowned when he saw Bret. "Bret? where's Chris?" Adam asked.

"He's being an idiot Adam, he told me about your appointment, I thought I would take you." He said, Adam smiled and nodded, he didn't mind. As long as someone was there with him, that's all he cared about. They left the house and got into Bret's car. Bret started the car up and drove them to the clinic. They got there and walked inside. Adam signed himself in and waited. Ten minutes later he and Bret were sitting in the exam room with Stephanie. "OK before I have a look at the baby, let's talk about this month's things." She said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"OK, first of all, you could still be suffering from nausea and vomiting, Although it is not likely to still have morning sickness during the 4th month of pregnancy, there are some women and men that experience it during their entire pregnancy. Nonetheless the vomiting and the nausea could also be caused by smells and odours that you are more sensitive about when being pregnant." She said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Also, the nose bleeds you've been suffering from they shouldn't be worrying to you Adam, They occur because you have a higher blood volume in your system and this means that there is more pressure that could make your nose bleed." She said Adam nodded. Bret was taking this in, it was insane what Adam had to go through because of his idiot son. "OK let's have a look at your baby." She said. Adam got up onto the exam table and took his shirt off. Steph gelled up his stomach and had a look. "There it is" she said.

Adam and Bret smiled, Adam held Bret's hand tight. "OK, our baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches." She said Adam smiled. "Would you like to know the sex? Or is that something you would like to know the sex?" she asked, Adam beamed and nodded. "Of course" he said, Steph smiled. She had a look closer at the baby and smiled. "You're having a baby boy" she said, Adam smiled. He started crying he couldn't believe this. He looked up at Bret and Bret smiled at him, he leaned in to kiss Adam on the cheek, Adam moved at the last minute and their lips touched.

It was like a bolt of electricity hit them both. They broke the kiss blushing at one another. Steph smiled at them. "You can go now Adam, I'll see you in a month." She said Adam smiled and nodded. He cleaned off his stomach and headed out with Bret. Things were weird between them, they had kissed but they didn't know what to do now, everything was so confusing.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Randy pulled up at a secluded park. "John why are we here?" Randy asked, John smiled over at his boyfriend. "I thought it would be nice to be alone and not stuck in the house." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

They walked over to a nice table that was set up with some food. "This looks so nice John." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you like it Ran, really glad." John said Randy smiled. They sat down and started eating the picnic that Shawn helped John make for the date. John poured them a glass of lemonade each into their glasses and Randy smiled. "To us baby." John said. Randy smiled at John. "To us." He said. John smiled. "So where's Adam today?" Randy asked. "He had a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is." John said. "How far along is he?" Randy asked. "Four months….He said he was finding out the sex today." John said Randy smiled. "Do you ever think about us having a baby?" Randy asked, John was shocked at the question.

He had never really thought about having kids. "I don't know Ran, I've never thought about having children, I was never with someone who I could see myself with." John said Randy nodded. "And now?" Randy asked. "Now, I could definitely see you having my babies. But not yet….Maybe when we're out of college, yes but now no….I just think it would be too hard doing it now, I mean for one your dad would shoot me where I stand" John said Randy laughed out loud. "Yeah he probably would…..definitely." he said, John laughed. "But one day, we will have a bunch of kids. We will get married and have our own house and everything." John said, Randy smiled.

He was glad that John thought of their future. They moved everything off of their blanket and John smiled at his lover before claiming Randy's lips in a soft kiss. Randy smiled at John and he laid back on the blanket. John smiled at him, he was so glad Randy wanted him as well. He looked at Randy laying there ready to be taken and he looked like an angel in the night. He got onto the bed with Randy and crawled over his body. "Oh god" Randy moaned as John kissed and licked his way up Randy's stomach. John pulled away from Randy's chest and pulled his shirt over his head. Randy smiled up at John turning on his act.

"Wanna see you John" Randy muttered John grinned and pulled his shirt off showing off his muscles Randy was pleasantly surprised. John shimmied down the blanket so that he was finally kneeling between Randy's legs. Pushing his knees away, John smiled as he licked the outside of the trousers, tracing the hardness with his tongue, watching with a pleasure as he saw the tremor of enjoyment run up Randy's body, Randy's knees knocking into his side with an almost urgency.

Randy moaned loudly, he had wanted this for a while. John undid Randy's belt and jeans and slowly took them off of him Randy was surprised at how gentle and sweet John was being. It was unlike anything he had experienced with a lover before.

One naked Randy leaned up and did the same with John's pants. He pulled them down and saw John's impressive errection standing tall. He stroked him a few times making John buck into his hands. "Damn you're good with your hands" John moaned Randy smiled. John gently pushed Randy back down and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder giving him access to Randy's hole.

Randy passed John some lube he smiled down at Randy thankful for the assistance. He lubed up two fingers and gently eased one inside of the younger man. Randy moaned and hissed a little at the entrance. John calmed him by stroking Randy's cock. Randy bucked into John's hand when he felt John graze his magic button inside of him. "Oh god John please" Randy moaned and he hated it. John smirked. He entered Randy with a second finger and worked on stretching him out. The was happy when Randy started thrusting down on his fingers. Randy felt so tight.

"Fuck John please" Randy moaned out. John pulled his fingers out and pulled a condom on and lubed it up. "Ready Randy?" he asked Randy nodded. He wrapped his legs around John's waist helping the older man enter him. With a snap of his hips John was fully seethed inside of Randy's warm tight ass. "God fuck Randy so tight" Randy nodded and gasped as John set the pace it wasn't slow but it wasn't fast. "Faster John pound into me" Randy begged. He felt so hot. John smirked and pounded into Randy faster and harder than before. Randy was matching John's thrusts he was grinding down on him. "Fuck John so fucking big tearing me" Randy moaned that did wonders for John's confidence and started abusing Randy. Randy was loving it John was a great lover. "Ahhhhh fuck Randy you're tight ass is gonna make me cum…HARD" John moaned loudly. "Yeah cum for me, cum for me John I wanna see you explode" Randy moaned back at him.

"Help me John please make me cum please for the love of god!" Randy screamed John's cock was hitting his prostate dead on making him act crazy he had never been so vocal during sex before. John took hold of Randy's straining cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Who's man are you Randy?" he asked in Randy's ear. "Yours fucking yours!" Randy screamed. John loved this side of Randy it was turning him on which made him fuck the holy hell out of Randy. "Fuck Randy gonna cum" he whispered. "Do it" Randy said breathlessly. "Fuck!" John screamed as he filled Randy with his essence.

He looked down and saw Randy needing help so he stayed inside of Randy while fisting him. Randy was writhing all he wanted to do was cum he was in heaven and hell at the same time. As John leaned in and bit down at the junction between his neck and shoulder he came spraying his chest and John's hand with his pearly white cum. John licked his hand clean and collapsed onto Randy's body both men breathing heavily.

"Holy hell you nearly killed me" John said chuckling Randy laughed with him. John pulled out of him and laid there beside Randy, both boys looking up into the nice sunny day. It was perfect, everything seemed to be going great for them.

**A MONTH LATER**

"Seriously dad, you can trust me and Adam to look after Lexi." John said. Shawn sighed as he looked at his two son's. He had to be in LA for a segment for his TV show, Hunter was away working and Shawn needed to leave Alexis with John and Adam and he wasn't sure about it at all.

"John's right dad, Lexi will be fine and it will be great practice for me." Adam said. Shawn sighed. "OK, fine but NO parties, NO alcohol and please keep an eye on your sister" Shawn said, Adam and John laughed and nodded.

"Now go pack dad" John said pushing Shawn towards his room, Adam and John smiled at one another. "This will be cool." John said Adam rolled his eyes. "No parties John." he said. John smiled.

"I know, I am going to invite Randy over and spend some time with him, that's it. No parties" John said. Adam nodded. He was glad his older brother wasn't thinking about throwing a stupid party. He was in no shape to be dealing with his brother's raucous friends.

John went up to his room and grabbed his phone. He called Randy, he just wanted Randy to be with him for the night while Shawn was away for the night. It gave them the chance to be alone for once and not have to go to a hotel or anything.

**"Hey Johnny"** Randy answered, John smiled he loved hearing Randy's voice. **"Hey beautiful…What ya doin?"** John asked. Randy giggled. **"Nothin why?"** Randy asked, John smiled. **"Wanna come and spend the night with me? dad is going away so it's just me, Adam and Lexi? We could order some food, watch a movie and be with one another?"** John asked.

He hoped Randy would be allowed to spend the night with him. **"Hold on Johnny, I have to ask dad, just hang on a sec OK?"** John smiled and waited for Randy to be back on the phone. **"Dad said it's fine, so I'll pack a bag and be over soon is that OK?" **Randy asked, he was so excited to be with John for a full night and it be at John's house not at some hotel.

**"OK baby, see you soon."** John said, Randy smiled and ended the call. There was a knock on John's door, John turned and saw Shawn. He walked in and handed Lexi to John. John smiled at his sister.

"Be good." Shawn said kissing two of his kids goodbye. John smiled at his sister. "Let's go see Addy huh?" John asked, Lexi smiled and nodded and held onto John as they headed downstairs.

They walked into the lounge and sat down. Lexi crawled out of John's arms and she went to her toys. Randy showed up a few minutes later and John dragged him up to his bedroom, he shut and locked the door, Randy smiled at John, he had missed him a lot, even though they saw each other the day before.

John smirked and took his shirt of he pushed Randy back onto the bed and straddled his hips hovering over a squirming Randy. John leaned up and licked Randy's neck and bit down hard on it. "Fuck Cena that hurt" Randy said, John laughed "You like it don't you baby?" John asked as he groped Randy's package and squeezed it hard making Randy gap.

"Nope not at all" Randy said even know he and John knew he did like it he liked it a lot. John moved his hands and slipped it into Randy's shorts and stroked Randy a few times Randy moaned a little and thrust his hips up into John's hands.

John smiled and pulled Randy's shorts from his body. He undid his belt and pants and threw his jeans and underwear over to the side both men naked rubbing against each other. "Oh god" John moaned Randy moaned as well it was like John Cena hypnotised him. "Grab the lube?" John asked Randy fumbled around and threw a bottle at John. John smiled. He got comfortable on the bed and positioned his head next to Randy's ass.

Grabbing his ass cheeks in his hands and pulling them apart, John buried his head in Randy's crack, licking deep into his ass as far as he could. Randy's moaning told John all he needed to know "Fuck more" Randy moaned, and John kept going until he thought Randy's hole was wide enough to fit his cock in.

Grabbing the bottle of lube on the bed, John squirted some into his hands, and lubed up his throbbing cock. John plunged his cock into Randy's ass, sticking his entire length in and hearing Randy moan from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

John leant forwards over Randy's body and whispered in his ear "Get ready to be ridden beautiful", before grabbing Randy by the waist and thrusting.

John ploughed deep into Randy's asshole, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in again. Repeating this motion over and over, John got faster with each thrust. It was everything John had expected and looked forward too.

Randy's ass slapping against his thighs as he thrust in; the feel of Randy's abs as his hands grabbed Randy's waist for leverage; the masculine erotic scent of Randy's sweat and cologne – this was heaven for John.

Suddenly though, he got a pleasant shock as the experience turned into something he hadn't expected at all. Every time he got fully in, Randy contracted his ass muscles, squeezing John's cock and making John's whole body shake with pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah" John moaned he had never experienced anything like this, but sure as hell was loving it. He started leaving his cock fully in for as long as possible, to get as much pleasure from Randy's ass as possible. His ass was as muscular as his hot abs and arms.

John felt himself getting close. He got fully in, then lent in to Randy and whispered in his ear "Keep going. Milk my cock with your ass til I cum inside you." Randy obeyed. The pleasure was almost unbearable for John.

He put his hands on his head, grabbed his hair, bit his lip, did anything to stop himself pulling out and jacking off.

This was it. Suddenly, John screamed out with joy screaming "Mother fuckerrrrr!" , as he pumped wave after wave of hot white sticky cum into Randy's tight little hole.

"Oh fuck!" Randy shouted as he came all over himself. Even as he was Cumming, Randy continued doing what he was doing , squeezing every last bit of cum from John's throbbing cock.

John collapsed, exhausted and relieved, on top of Randy, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another.

"We have to do that more often," smiled John. Randy smiled and looked at his lover. "YES WE DO" he said. John smiled and pulled Randy closer to him. "Let's go get some food" Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam smiled as he handed Bret a drink, he had come to check on Adam, John and Lexi. "So John is OK then?" Bret asked. "Yeah he invited Randy over" Adam said Bret nodded.

"Does his dad know?" he asked. Adam smiled and nodded. "Are you doing OK?" Bret asked, Adam smiled. Bret smiled back he loved seeing Adam smiling it really did make his day.

He caressed Adam's wrist and Adam blushed a little. Bret couldn't take it any longer, he leaned in and claimed Adam's lips in a deep kiss.

Adam moaned into the kiss and moved closer to Bret, he was nearly in Bret's lap, they were both caressing one another. Groping and moaning with one another.

They could each feel the other getting harder and harder as the moment went on.

"Randy get back here!" they heard coming down the stairs. They jumped apart just as John and Randy walked into the room. They both looked at Randy and John hoping they hadn't been caught.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Blind Date

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

"Oh hey Bret, I didn't know you were here" John said. Bret nodded. "Yeah I just came to check in on you guys, and to see how you were doing all alone." Bret said, John smiled, "Everything is fine." John said Bret nodded.

"Well I should be off then" Bret said, John nodded. Bret took off and John and Randy walked into the kitchen. John pulled out some food and they made up a tray of food to take up to the room. While John was making the food, Randy went and sat with his friend.

"Are you OK Addy?" Randy asked, he thought something was different with Adam, he just didn't know what. "Yeah I'm fine, a little tired but I am fine. Are you and John doing OK?" Adam asked, "Yeah we're perfect! I am so happy being with him." Randy said, Adam smiled.

"Is he treating you good?" Adam asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah, it's perfect….He's such a sweetheart, I love him." Randy said Adam smiled he was so happy that John was treating Randy the way he deserved to be treated.

"Coming back up Ran?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. He pat Adam on the back and headed upstairs with John. They sat back on the bed and started eating. "Is everything OK with my brother?" John asked, "Yeah I think he's lonely, maybe we can set him up with someone?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Sure baby, we'll have to think of who would be good for him though." John said Randy smiled and nodded. They finished up dinner and they relaxed back on the bed, it was so nice being with one another the way they were, just spending time together.

John took the tray back down to the kitchen and went back up to the bedroom. John stood in front of Randy and pulled him in for a long slow passionate kiss. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist bringing him closer. Randy tugged on the hem of John's shirt wanting it off.

John got the idea and broke the kiss raising his arms over his head and letting Randy pull the shirt over his head. Randy smiled as he admired John's body, John had always been proud of the way he looked but felt much better when Randy thought he was hot and sexy.

John pulled Randy's shirt away from his beautiful torso, he leaned forward and licked at Randy's chest Randy groaned as John licked a path down his body. John got down on his knees in front of Randy and licked at Randy's hip dents. He bit down on them and Randy groaned "shit" he gasped and John smirked.

He licked along the top of where Randy's jeans started. Randy bucked his hips wanting the jeans off him they were constricting him. John got the idea and rid Randy of his belt and started undoing the button on the jeans. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

He pulled the jeans off of Randy's hips slowly easing them down his boyfriend's thighs. He palmed Randy through his underwear. "Johnny please" John smirked "lay on the bed sexy" John ordered so Randy did so he watched as John slowly eased his own jeans off of his body. Slowly putting on a show teasing Randy in anticipation.

Once the jeans were off he slowly pulled his boxers off throwing them to the side Randy was watching John with lust filled eyes. John got onto the bed with Randy and Randy was happy to see John's head moving up and down as he sucked his cock hungrily.

Randy could feel his cum boiling in his balls begging for release and it felt so good Randy reached down and caressed John's head while quietly begging him not to stop.

John didn't look like he had any intention of stopping, which he confirmed as he hummed in agreement until Randy felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse and his whole body spasm as Randy unloaded shot after shot into John's mouth.

As Randy calmed down from his first orgasm he finally got to see John's lovely long thick cock standing proudly, looking like the nicest piece of meat he'd ever seen.

Randy thought that John would want him to suck him off as well, but John stopped him "Turn on your front." John said Randy instantly thought about what was about to happen and he was excited and hard at the thought.

Randy thought that John would go straight for the insertion because he was still stretched from earlier but John surprised him as he felt a warm wet tongue between his butt cheeks and probing his anus which started his cock off again.

Randy was getting more and more turned on as John worked his tongue into his entrance, until John stopped tonguing me and climbed onto the bed with Randy.

Placing his weight onto Randy. Randy could feel John's thick cock sliding along his leg as John moved up. John stopped briefly to apply a load of lube onto his cock then positioned himself at Randy's tight entrance.

All Randy felt was pressure his anus as John slowly eased himself into him, Randy could have screamed at the sensations he was feeling at that moment, the pain and pleasure mixing like a cocktail. John slowly built up a rhythm moving in and out of Randy's ass, making Randy grunt and groan, getting hornier by the minute.

Now the pain was subsiding Randy was really getting into it, urging John on telling him to "Fuck me harder" and "Fuck me faster" while Randy tugged on his own cock.

John and Randy went for it as hard as possible until Randy's cum came erupting out of his balls again, shortly followed by John "Fuck I'm gonna cum" John exploded in Randy's ass, grunting loudly until he was done.

They lay there for a few moments where they relaxed and slept the night away. The fell asleep in each other's arms. Once again the couple was at peace.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Randy were up early, they both went for a run and then headed into the shower. They showered together and relaxed in front of the TV and ate breakfast. Adam came down with Lexi and John took care of her, he thought it would be good if Randy and Adam had some friends time.

He put Lexi in her highchair and fed her some oatmeal. Once she was fed John gave her a bath and got her dressed. Once she was dressed John headed downstairs and put her in her stroller.

He walked into the lounge and saw Adam and Randy. "I'm taking her to the park." John said Adam and Randy smiled. John headed out the door he walked her to the park, it was nice to have some one on one time with his sister, he rarely got to do it.

They got to the park and John put her in the swing and pushed her for a while then they played in the sand and on the slide and they went and sat on a bench looking at the ducks.

They were sitting there when someone joined them, John turned and saw Chris. "Hey Chris, everything OK?" John asked. "Yeah it's cool, how are you?" Chris asked, "Yeah I am all good. Just spending time with my girl." John said Chris smiled. "Is Adam at home?" Chris asked.

"Yeah he's spending time with Randy, you know friends time" John said Chris smiled. "Yeah, wanna go get a drink?" Chris asked. "Sure, let's go to the diner" John said, he put Lexi in her stroller and they headed to the diner. They got there and sat down, John ordered Lexi a drink and they sat there with Chris eating and talking.

"Are you seeing anyone?" John asked. "Nah, all alone" Chris said, he sounded a little sad. John smirked, he had an idea. Maybe he could hook Chris and Adam up together. He thought they would be good together.

They obviously had an attraction to one another so maybe just maybe they would be good as a couple. John just hoped it wouldn't backfire right in his face.

**A MONTH LATER**

"I don't think so Jay." Chris said, John sighed. "Come on Jericho, you need to get out and have a nice time. I've got the perfect guy for you." John said. He was trying to set Chris up, but Chris would have none of it. "Who is this guy?" Chris asked. "Just a guy, he's nice, sweet, good looking, please." John said, Chris sighed.

"Fine, when and where?" Chris asked. "Tonight, seven Denny's, the back corner table." John said, Chris nodded. "Fine, now get off my back about this OK?" John smiled and nodded. He left Chris alone, now he had to go and talk to his brother.

He found Adam chilling out with Randy, he smiled and kissed his boyfriend before sitting beside Adam. "What do you want?" Adam asked, John smiled. "I have a date lined up for you for tonight." John said. Adam rolled his eyes. "No thanks." He said. "Please Addy? It'll be good. You need to get out and have some fun. Please?" John asked.

"Fine." Adam said John smiled. "Cool, I will take you tonight." John said Adam nodded. John winked at Randy he was the one helping him out with this idea. Randy smiled and walked over to John and sat down on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around John's neck and kissed him. "You sort it with Chris?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I did. I just hope they have a good time." John said Randy smiled. "They will, are we doing anything tonight?" Randy asked, "Do you want to?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah, maybe we could just get some ice-cream, I need to spend some time with my dad's." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"OK cool, ice cream date it is." John said, Randy smiled, John kissed Randy and Randy deepened the kiss, ever since the other month when they spent the night with one another, they couldn't get enough of each other, they were all over one another. "Ahem." A throat cleared. They turned and looked at saw one of their teachers. They jumped apart and headed to their classes.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Adam you look fine, now can we go?" John asked, Adam sighed. "Yeah I swear John, this guy better be good looking at least." Adam said John smirked. He knew Adam was going to love being set up with Chris. They left the house and John drove them to Denny's.

Adam got out and walked inside. He looked around for the right table and he saw Chris, he smiled, he was so excited to be on a proper date with him. he walked over to him and sat down. Chris on the other hand was going to kill John.

It wasn't that he didn't like Adam, he did he just didn't think there was anything there between them romantically. Adam sat down and they ordered Chris got the slow cooked pot roast and Adam got the spaghetti and meatballs.

They sat there eating. "So did John tell you it would be me for your date?" Adam asked, Chris shook his head.

"No, he was being secretive about it, what about you?" Chris asked. "Same, he never said a word, he told me the guy was sweet, caring and good looking and he wasn't lying." Chris said Adam smiled.

"He's all on this kicker, thinking because he and Randy are all in love that everyone around them needs to be as well." Adam said, Chris laughed. "I never thought they would be together, I never saw them as anything more than fuck buddies" Chris said.

"Me too, but Randy fell hard but John felt nothing until he got his head outta his ass." Adam said Chris smiled and nodded. "I have to admit that they seem like a sweet couple now. John is seriously in love with him." Chris said, Adam smiled.

"Yeah he is and Randy is head over heels for John. I think they're good together, they balance one another out." Adam said, Chris nodded and smiled.

"So is the baby OK?" Chris asked. Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah the baby is fine. I find out the sex at my next appointment." Adam said, Chris smiled.

"Cool, will you let me know?" Chris asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Of course I will." Adam said he was glad Chris was taking some interest in the baby, it was a good sign. They finished dinner and Chris drove Adam home, on the way there, Adam started feeling sick.

Because his house was closer Chris took him there. They got there and Adam rushed to the bathroom. Chris stood outside the door. Bret looked at his son as he walked in and frowned

"What's going on?" Bret asked. "Adam's sick." Chris said nonchalantly. Bret shook his head at his ass of a son. "You should be helping Adam through this like I did with your dad, when Lance was sick with you..." Bret scolded him, Chris growled at Bret, he didn't like Bret talking about Lance it upset him a lot.

He flipped Bret off and stormed out of the house, he needed to calm down.

Bret rolled his eyes at his son and walked into the bathroom, he saw Adam slumped over the toilet he went over to him and held his hair and he rubbed his back, trying to make Adam feel better.

Once Adam was better, Bret smiled at him, Adam smiled back and he kissed him out of nowhere. Bret responded to the kiss and kissed him deeply.

They kissed there in the bathroom holding onto one another, they jumped when they heard the front door slam.

Chris walked over to them, "I came to take Adam home, I owe you that much." Chris said Adam nodded. "No, you stay here and think about your actions, I will take Adam home." Bret said, it was a mix of anger and jealousy.

They left and got into the car, Bret drove them home, he parked in the yard of the Helmsley house.

Adam went to get out but Bret grabbed his face and kissed him again. He was addicted to Adam, he couldn't get enough, he wanted more and more of him all the time.

They ended their make out and Adam headed inside. John smiled at him and made him sit on the couch. "So how did it go?" John asked, Adam sighed.

"It was OK" he said, he told John everything that happened. "I'm sorry Addy, I thought it was a good idea." John said, Adam smiled.

"I'm not mad at you John, you were trying to do a good thing." Adam said. John smiled. "I do like Chris, but Chris just doesn't seem interested in me..." Adam said sadly. John shook his head. He hugged his brother and went up to chat with Chris over the computer.

"What's the deal Jericho? Why don't you like my brother?" John asked, he wanted to know what was wrong with Chris. Adam was a nice guy. "I don't know John, I have no answers for you I don't." Chris said, he ended the chat John sighed.

He didn't know what to do anymore, he just wanted Adam and Chris to be happy but it wasn't working, maybe he needed to let them sort it out on their own.

All John wanted was for them two to be as happy as he was with Randy. that was all he wanted. He loved Randy more than anything and he wanted Adam and Chris to feel that way about someone, to have that someone to love and care for.

He just wanted them happy, was that too much to ask?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Sick?

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

"John today can you take your brother to his doctor's appointment, I have to go and get all this stuff for the dinner you and Randy wanted to do tonight." Shawn said John nodded. "Yeah sure, I don't have anything else to do." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Good, your dad will be home soon." He added John nodded. They finished up their breakfast and john went up for a shower. He showered and dressed and headed downstairs. Adam was laying back on the sofa watching TV.

"What time is your appointment?" John asked. "One PM." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said. "So how are things with Randy?" Adam asked.

"Good, he's been kinda distant the past week, he said he was sick but I don't know. He's been at school and everything so I don't really buy the 'I'm sick' routine." John said. Adam sighed. "Maybe he is REALLY sick John. I mean why would he lie about that?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's having second thoughts about being with me, I'm not sure he loves me anymore." John said sounding so sad. Adam looked at his brother and walked over to him. He sat down beside him.

"I'm sure that's not it. Randy loves you so much John. He really does, don't question that. He's coming over tonight right?" John nodded. "So he's not avoiding you completely then is he. Just wait for him and talk to him about everything." Adam said John nodded.

"You're right." John said, Adam smiled. "I always am." He said. John laughed. "Go shower and get dressed" John said Adam smiled and nodded, he went up to his room and showered and dressed. He wished he had someone like John had Randy and how Randy had John, he needed some attention in a sexual way, he was gagging for some sex. He wished it could be Chris, this was Chris' child.

He just would feel weird if it was someone else. He finished showering and got dressed. He grabbed his phone and his wallet and headed downstairs. "Ready then?" John asked, Adam nodded. They would be a bit early at the appointment but Steph wouldn't mind.

They got into the car and headed to the doctor's. "So have you thought of any names?" John asked. "Nah not yet. I don't know if he is going to be a Helmsley or a Jericho." Adam said John nodded.

They got to the doctors and got out. they walked inside and Adam signed in and waited, John sat beside his brother, it was going to be so cool to see his nephew on the screen.

The door opened and Randy of all people walked out, John frowned. Randy was frozen. "Ran? Why're you here? is everything OK?" John asked.

Adam smiled, he had an inkling as to why his best friend was there. "Adam Helmsley?" the nurse called. Adam stood up and looked at John. "Go talk to Ran, I'll be OK on my own." he said. John looked at his brother.

"Are you sure?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded and walked into the exam room. He sat down in front of Steph, his mind on Randy and John wondering what was going on.

"How are you feeling Adam?" she asked. "Good, thanks." He said. Steph smiled. "Any questions?" she asked, Adam shook his head. "OK then you know the drill, shirt off up on the table." she said. Adam smiled and did what she asked.

Steph walked over to him and poured some gel on his stomach and had a look at the baby. Adam listened to the baby's heartbeat and smiled, he just wished Chris would be there, just once.

"OK. Your baby is moving and practicing breathing for when he will be born. The practice contractions that you may or may not notice don't bother your baby one bit. Your baby may or may not be head down, because of the amniotic fluid your baby can move all around still."

"He weighs in at 1 lb. 5 ounces and 11.8 inches total length. A few babies are born this early. They do have some chance of survival depending on many factors." She said, Adam smiled, he was so glad that his baby was all healthy and everything.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Randy headed outside and sat down on the bench. "So wanna tell me what's going on?" John asked, Randy sighed. "You know how I have been sick lately?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah" John said. "Well I just went to find out why." Randy said. "And?" John asked, he hoped Randy was OK, that he wasn't really sick.

He couldn't lose him. He couldn't. "Jay I'm pregnant." Randy said. John sat there. "You're what?" he asked. "Pregnant, we're gonna have a baby." Randy said John shook his head. "Are you sure?" John asked. Randy sighed. "Yes I was just in with the doctor John." Randy said John shook his head.

He couldn't believe this. His dads were gonna flip. "You hate me now don't you?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "Never, I love you Randy and I am happy about this. I said we would have kids together didn't I?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah you did." He said John smiled and nodded. "So we'll get through this, I know we will baby." John said, Randy smiled. He leaned in and kissed John deeply. "I am gonna die." John said. "How?" Randy asked confused. "Your dad is gonna shoot me with his shot gun." John said, Randy laughed.

"I won't let him, we should tell them tonight." Randy said John nodded. "Yeah let's do that. I know it's gonna be scary but together we can get through anything." John said. Randy smiled. "Here, this is our baby." Randy said handing John the sonogram picture.

John looked at it and shook his head. It was so surreal to him. He just couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad.

"Johnny?" Randy asked, John turned and Randy was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. "Our baby." He said softly, Randy smiled and nodded. He moved closer to him and they sat there together looking at the picture. It was so amazing. They heard the door open and Adam walked out. he smiled at the two. "How did it go?" John asked.

"Good, your nephew is fine." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. He was so happy. "So what's with you two?" Adam asked.

"Randy's pregnant, we're gonna have a baby" John said Adam smiled and hugged them both. He was so happy for them. "Congrats, dad is gonna flip." Adam said John laughed and nodded. "Yes he is." John said.

"But I don't care, I love Randy and we're gonna have an amazing baby together and I can't wait." John said. Randy smiled. He never thought John would be this excited about having a baby.

He realised his worrying was for nothing. He had thought that John would leave him and just ditch him but he was wrong, John was such a good person and he was the best boyfriend and he was going to make and AMAZING father to their baby. He couldn't be happier right now.

"We should head home." John said. Randy smiled. "I'll be over later tonight with my parents." Randy said John smiled and kissed him and headed to the car with Adam. They got in and John drove them home. they got home and John just sat down, he still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

Him! a dad. He couldn't believe it. it was so unreal. He knew some people wouldn't be happy but John didn't care, he and Randy loved one another and they were going to have an amazing future together, that John knew was true.

If they were together, he and Randy could get through anything.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Spreading The News

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

"John are you OK?" Shawn asked when he got home later that afternoon. He had noticed John was a bit preoccupied. John nodded. "Fine dad, actually can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked. "Yes, but it will have to be while I marinate this meat." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. "So what's going on?" Shawn asked, John sighed.

"You're not going to like what I have to say dad, I mean it." John said, "What did you do now?" Shawn asked. "I uh, sorta got Randy pregnant." John said, Shawn dropped the knife he was using and looked at his eldest son. He couldn't believe this. First Adam and now John.

"You're shitting with me right?" he asked, John shook his head. "No, Randy went to the doctor today and he found out." John said. Shawn sighed. "How far along is he?" Shawn asked. "About two months…..It happened when you went away for that weekend. When you left me and Adam here with Lexi" John said. Shawn sighed.

He knew leaving them was so wrong. "John didn't you think about protection? I mean your brother is pregnant didn't you think to use protection?" Shawn asked. "No not really, I mean when you're in the heat of the moment, the last thing you wanna do is slip on some latex." John said. Shawn sighed.

"Your dad is going to flip his lid." Shawn groaned. "He's not the one I'm worried about." John mumbled. "Who are you worried about?" Shawn asked, looking at his son. "Mark, he is gonna kill me dad, seriously, he is gonna shoot me dead right where I stand….Randy is his baby." John said sighing.

"Well you'll have to talk to him as a man, as an adult." Shawn said. "How's Randy with all this?" Shawn asked. "He's OK I guess, a little scared, but we're gonna do this dad, together. I love him and I want to be with him and have this child together, I don't want to do what Chris did to Adam. I love Randy." John said, Shawn smiled.

"OK, I am with you on this, but you need to take responsibility here son. You and Randy both need to. It's not going to go over easily but you need to handle this." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. He was glad Shawn was with him and supporting him on this.

The door opened and Hunter walked in, Shawn looked at his son to tell him and John sighed. He wished Randy was there with him and he hoped Randy would understand that he had to tell his dad's. He hated lying to Shawn. "Tell him." Shawn said. "Can't you?" John asked. "No, now tell him." Shawn said. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Randy's pregnant, we're having a baby. Before you loose your shit about it all, I love him and I am sticking by him and nothing you or anyone can say will make me change my mind. We didn't plan on this happening it's a shock and it's scary." John said. Hunter growled.

"Are you STUPID?" Hunter asked. "Hunter stop, there's nothing we can do now, we're supporting Adam we have to support John and Randy. At least John is being a man and sticking with Randy through all of this. They love one another and I know in your heart you can see that." Shawn said. Hunter just sighed.

"John go get Lexi ready for dinner." Shawn said John nodded and left them alone. "Hunt if you want ANY chance of having a relationship with John you need to support him and be here with him through this. He's going to need us now more than ever." Shawn said, Hunter sighed.

"I know, it's just hard Shawn. They're so young." Hunter said. "I know, but you have to try." Shawn said, Hunter nodded and smiled. He would be there with his son he had to be, he owed him that much. Hunter helped Shawn with the food as people started arriving.

Bret, Chris, Mark, Steve and Randy arrived and Randy went up to Lexi's room. John was dressing his sister after bathing her. Randy smiled and watched as John dressed Lexi in her Little Girls Patriotic Dress, her white cardigan and her sandals. "There you go princess all done." John told her Lexi smiled. "Pwetty?" she asked, John grinned at his sister. "Of course you look pretty you're so cute." John said.

He picked her up and went to the door, he smiled seeing Randy. "Hey you" John said he walked over to him and kissed him. "Everyone is here, let's get this over with." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs and went outback where everyone was having fun.

They went out and held hands. "Guys can we have your attention." John said. Everyone looked at them. "What's going on?" Mark asked, John and Randy looked at one another and smiled. "We're having a baby" Randy said. Steve smiled, he walked over to his son and hugged him.

"This is unexpected but I love you and I am here for you" he said, Randy smiled. Steve looked over at John. "Do you love my son?" he asked, John nodded. "Yes Sir." He said. Steve smiled. "That's good enough for me then." John smiled at him. John and Randy looked at Mark. They didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

Mark walked over to John. "I love my son, but if you take one wrong step or mistreats Randy and the baby in anyway, or fails to take Randy to his appointments, and do your share of taking care of the baby, I will kill you..." he threatened, John and Randy knew it was true, he would do that.

"I promise Sir. I love him, him and the baby I would never hurt him." John said. Mark nodded. "Let's eat shall we" Hunter said. They all sat down and ate together. "Dad, I was hoping you would be able to give me a part time job?" John asked. Shawn smiled. "I'm sure I can come up with something" Shawn said. John smiled.

Adam on the other hand wasn't happy, he was jealous. It was unfair to him that John got a job and he never did. He just hated it. It was so unfair. And on top of all of that, Chris was sitting beside him looking so sexy and with Adam's hormones all over the place he needed to get off.

He got up and rushed inside and went up to his bathroom. Once there he pulled down his pants and started stroking himself. Bret had seen Adam rush off so he followed him, he heard moans and groans and he frowned, he opened the bathroom door and saw Adam standing there with his cock in his hands panting.

Adam jumped he felt so ashamed. Bret moved closer to Adam. "Let me help you." He said and together they got each other off. "We probably shouldn't have done that" Adam said. "I like you Adam I can't help myself, just please think about it OK?" Adam nodded. They kissed a few times before going back to the party.

They got down there and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Chris frowned when he saw Adam and Bret walk out together. He wondered why his dad and Adam would be together. He shrugged it off and continued his conversation with John. It was weird to see John being so happy about everything, having a baby.

If John was so happy to be a dad at their age, he wondered why he couldn't do the same? Why was he so standoffish with Adam and the baby. He didn't understand it himself but he needed to try at least. He was going to be a dad whether he liked it or not.

He walked over to Adam and sat beside him. "Adam can I talk to you a minute?" Chris asked, Adam nodded and they walked off. Bret frowned watching him, he didn't want Adam near his son, his son was being a dick and hurting him over and over. "What's up Chris?" Adam asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hurting you, for not being there with you and the baby. I have been an asshole and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me in time and let me be there for you and the baby." Chris said, Adam smiled.

He had been waiting for this. "I forgive you, I know it was hard, but thank-you for coming to me and talking to me about this." Adam said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Let me know about the baby OK?" Chris asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

He felt so much better now that Chris would be there with him supporting him with the whole pregnancy. maybe now everything would work out for the best, He and Chris and John and Randy….

Hopefully everything would work out for the best.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Permission And Asking

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER **

John took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of his boyfriend's house. Right now, Randy was out shopping with Adam for some stuff for Adam's baby. He waited a few minutes before Steve answered the door. He smiled at John. "Hi John, Randy's not here right now." he said. "Oh I know, I was hoping I could speak with you and your husband?" John asked. "Of course come in." he said, John smiled and entered the house.

They walked into the kitchen where Mark was sitting. Mark looked up when he saw John. "What's going on?" he asked. "John wants to speak with us." He said. Mark nodded.

Steve and John took a seat. "What's going on?" Mark asked. John pulled out the box and laid it on the table. Mark grabbed the box and opened it, he smiled when he saw what was inside. "I would like your permission to ask Randy to marry me." John said. Steve and Mark looked at him.

"I know we're young but I love him. I know for certain I won't ever want anyone other than him. He and this baby are my everything. I'm not doing this just because of the baby. I am doing this because I want to be with Randy for the rest of my life. I love your son so much." John said.

Mark and Steve looked at one another. "What do your folks say about this?" Mark asked. "They don't know. I wanted to speak with you first." John said. Mark sighed and nodded. "Are you sure about this? You're both young." Mark said. "I am sure Sir. I love him and I want to build a life with him." John said. Steve smiled at his husband.

"OK, you can ask him, but the warning stays." Mark said John smiled. "Thank-you both so much" he said. They nodded and John headed out the door. He needed to ask his dad for his help. He wanted to make the proposal so different. He left the house and went to his car, he got in and headed home to speak to Hunter about the next phase of his plan.

He got home and went inside he saw Shawn and Hunter lounging around playing with Lexi. "Dad I need your help" John said to Hunter. Hunter smiled at his son, John never came to him for help. "What can I help with?" Hunter asked. "I got this for Randy," John said he showed both Shawn and Hunter the ring.

"You're asking him to marry you?" Shawn asked shocked. "Yes, I want to be with him, I love him and I want to be a family with him when the baby comes. I asked Mark and Steve and they gave me permission so I am going to do it on Monday at school." John said.

"OK, so what do you need my help with?" Hunter asked. "Well you're a pilot and I want to do the sky writing thing saying Randy will you marry me? love John kinda thing. So I was hoping you would do it for me? you're the only one I trust enough to do this, this is HUGE and I want it to be different." John said. "I want it to be something he and I remember for the rest of our lives." John said.

Shawn and Hunter smiled. "I have a friend I can ask, he has a sign writing business, he will let me use the plane and everything, but I need to know the exact time and place John." Hunter said. "I want it in the Quad at lunch time on Monday I'll be there with him. I'll tell him to look up and there you'll be, then I will give him the ring," John said.

"OK I'll organise it. Are you sure about this? I mean this is marriage it's a HUGE deal" Hunter said. "It's for life John." Hunter said John smiled. "I am sure. Being a father is for life. I want to be with Randy, I want to be his husband." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

"OK then. Good luck" they said John smiled. He didn't need luck he knew in his heart that Randy loved him and that Randy wanted a future for them. John knew one hundred percent in his heart that Randy would say yes.

**MONDAY**

John was nervous as it neared lunch time. Randy was sitting beside him in art class and John was getting nervous as time went by. "Johnny, are you OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah fine, I'm just hungry is all." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Well I am staying here at lunch to get this project done." Randy said, John's eyes widened. "No you can't!" John exclaimed. If Randy stayed in the art room the whole proposal would be ruined. "Why not?" Randy asked. "You just can't Ran, I can't tell you why just trust me OK?" Randy frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at John.

"What's going on Johnathan?" he asked. "Nothing bad I promise, please just trust me." John said, Randy sighed. "OK I'll trust you but this better be good." Randy said John smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "It will be I promise." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

The bell went and John rushed him and Randy out to the quad. "John what the hell is going on?" Randy asked John, John smiled. He heard the plane. "Look up" he said, Randy frowned and looked up he saw the plane and wondered what was so damn special about it.

He kept watching per John's orders and he saw the sky writing. Hunter wrote 'Randy will you marry me? love John.' Randy looked at the writing then at John then back at the writing. "Ran, I love you more than anything." John said, he pulled out the ring and offered it to Randy, the ring was a swirl diamond silver engagement ring.

"I know it's not much but I promise to upgrade it when I make some money, Randy will you marry me?" John asked, Randy had tears in his eyes, he looked at John and he nodded. "Yes!" he said, John smiled, he placed the ring onto Randy's finger and kissed him passionately.

They broke apart and Adam rushed them hugging them tight, today was his last day at school, he was now eight months along so the baby would be born soon. He was so happy for his brother and for his best friend. They deserved to be happy.

"I can't believe you organised all of this." Randy said. John smiled. "I had some help from dad, I even asked your dad's for permission." John said, Randy smiled and hugged his fiancé tight. He couldn't believe it. He and John were going to be married. "I love you so much John, we have so much to plan, I wanna be married before the baby comes." Randy said, he went over to Adam and they started talking about colour schemes and everything wedding related.

John smiled. He was so happy Randy said yes. It meant so much to him. He jumped when he felt a hand slap him on his bag. "Congrats Jay." Chris said. John smiled. "Thanks Chris. I love him so much." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "Be my best man?" John asked. "Don't you want Adam?" Chris asked. "He'll be Randy's." John said, Chris smiled. "I'd be honoured. I really am happy for you Jay, you have it all. A fiancé who loves you and a baby on the way." Chris said.

"You could have all that too you know." John said. Chris sighed. "He doesn't like me and I don't want to be with him, just to have someone. We're getting closer and I am loving spending time with him. I just don't want to break his heart any more so I am taking is slowly." Chris said John smiled. "Good. I don't want him or my nephew hurt anymore." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

"You know what you getting married means right?" Chris asked, John frowned. "No what?" he asked. "Bachelor party!" he exclaimed John laughed and shook his head. "You'll have to run that one past my fiancé." John said. "You're so whipped." Chris teased. "Do you blame me? that man over there holds everything, my heart, my soul and my chances of getting laid on a regular basis." John said. Chris laughed and shook his head.

He was so happy for his friend he was but a part of him was slightly jealous that John had it so much easier than him. Chris knew the drama with him and Adam was all his fault but it still sucked. Chris was falling for Adam he was but he didn't want to put himself out there in case he changed his mind. He didn't want to hurt Adam any more than he already had. He didn't want to hurt Adam or their son.

He was the important one now, their son. Chris shrugged from his thoughts and went and joined the wedding discussion. He was happy, so happy for his best friend he really truly was. John deserved it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Celebrating

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

Once school was over, John and Randy headed to the doctors for Randy's three month check-up. They got to the doctor's office and Randy signed in. They sat down and waited for Steph to call them into her office. Randy sat there and looked down at his ring, he was so happy that John had asked him to marry him. He wanted this so much. "You like it?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "I love it. It's amazing Johnny, I couldn't want anything else. I don't care about the cost, the important thing is that you gave this to me" Randy said John smiled.

"I'm glad, maybe when I make some more money I can get you a better one." John said. Randy shook his head and turned and took John's hands in his own. "I don't want another one. I want this one." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He leaned in and pecked Randy on the lips.

"Randy Orton?" the nurse asked, John and Randy both got up and headed into the room. They sat down and Steph smiled at them. "How are you feeling Randy?" Steph asked. "Really good, the morning sickness is still there but I am OK with it, it's all part of the process I guess" he said, Steph smiled.

"OK Is there anything you'd like to know about this month?" she asked. "I would, uh the mood swings" John said, Randy glared at him, "When dad was pregnant with Lexi he would be moody I just want to know what to expect" John said, Steph smiled and nodded.

"He will get moody but it's all a part of pregnancy, just stick with him and it will all be fine." Steph said John smiled and nodded. "How about we look at the baby" she said. They smiled and got up, Randy pulled his shirt off and handed it to John, he laid back on the table and Steph had a look at the baby.

"OK we're looking good Randy, everything looks fine to me." she said, John took Randy's hand in his own and watched the screen he couldn't believe this was his baby. His and Randy's baby it was so insane.

"Well the baby is about 14 grams in weight and is approximately 3.54 inches in total length. By the end of this month you should be able to hear your baby's heart beat with a Doppler." She said, John and Randy smiled. "You're good to go." She said, Randy pulled his shirt back on and they headed out the door.

They got in John's car and headed over to Randy's house. They got there and walked up to Randy's bedroom. Once into the room, John pushed Randy to the bed, he climbed on top and smirked down at Randy, Randy moaned and kissed John deeply and passionately. John pulled back for the moment so he could remove Randy's shirt and vice versa to return to the hot make out session. He ran his hand over his lover's chest, the older of the two moved lower down until he took hold of his lover's erection.

"Johnny…" Randy hissed, arching his hips off the bed, his cock straining against his boxers and jeans. "Easy lover," John broke the kiss to lead a trail along Randy's jaw, neck and down towards his collarbone where he began sucking on it.

Moaning out, Randy arched his back when his lover gently bit down on his nipple, laving the nub of flesh with his tongue getting it pebble hard, before moving on to the other, all the while, the grip on his cock never faulting.

Noting the reactions, John ran his tongue along Randy's abs, before blowing cool air on the trail, causing his lover to whine out in pleasure. "Oh God," Randy moaned out, wriggling beneath him, needing more than just a lick or a nip. Moving further down south, the older man quickly removing his clothing as well as his lover's and looked on with greedy intentions in mind of the engorged erection.

John licked his lips, as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of Randy's cock, before engulfing it in his hot mouth, swallowing all of him down to the base.

"Johnny!" Randy's hips surged off of the bed, as he cried out his lover's name, his hands burying in John's short hair. Swallowing around his lover's cock, he made sure to flick his tongue over the sensitive head, before trailing the throbbing vein, on the underside, bringing his love closer and closer to an orgasm, when…he pulled back. "H-hey!" the younger man whined, "no fair."

"I would say so," John growled, reaching for the bedside table for the lube in the draw.

"Tease," Randy pouted, only to moan as he felt John's fingers breech his entrance. Leaning in to nip at Randy's Adam's apple, he moved his fingers about, searching for his lover's sweet spot, and when he did, heard Randy's loud moans, as he stretched him out.

"John…fuck me already," He pleaded, bucking his hips upwards. "I'm not gonna fuck you," John purred, slowly removing his fingers, while lubing up his cock with the other hand. "Then what?" Randy hissed at the lack of feeling. "I'm treating you softly and caring," he once again purred, sheathing his hard cock in his lover's tight hole.

Randy's 'oh god,' was muffled by John's lips claiming his, their lips intertwining in a forbidden tango. Starting off with a slow rhythm, it picked up, as John felt his orgasm getting closer. Breaking the kiss, Randy threw his head back, and moaned out his lover's name in pure ecstasy as his prostate was thrust against repeatedly.

A smirk spread across John's handsome face, his lips taking claim of his love's neck while his hand snaked between them to wrap slender fingers around Randy's erection, jerking him off. "Johnny!" He cried out, "I'm gonna…" At that very mention, John jabbed his hips faster, his orgasm oh so near…

"Fuck!" Randy cried, as he came –explosively– between the two of them, cum covering his stomach, as well as John's. Moaning out Randy's name, John came just as hard, filling his lover whole, before collapsing on him, exhausted. "Love you" Randy murmured against his love's chest, after a few moments.

John took hold of the back of Randy's head, forcing him up so they could share a passionate kiss. Once broken apart, he smirked up at the wide pale baby blue eyes. "I love you too more than anything" John said. "Good" Randy murmured softly, nuzzling into his neck Moments later, both lovers fell asleep, in each other's arms; finally where they both wanted to be.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Randy woke up, showered, dressed and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. "So where are your folks?" John asked, "Out at work and stuff" Randy said John nodded. "Do you wanna come over my place for dinner then?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Sure" Randy said John smiled. They headed out the door and got into the car. John drove them back to his house. They got there and walked inside. They walked into the lounge room and stopped dead in their tracks. There on the couch was Adam and Chris full on making out. John and Randy were shocked, they didn't think they even liked one another right now.

Randy grabbed John's hand and dragged him up to the bedroom. "Randy I'm hungry." John said, Randy sighed. "No you want to snoop on your brother" Randy said. "But-" "No buts, you need to leave them alone. Call for a pizza if you want to eat something" Randy said John smiled and nodded. He picked up the phone and called for a pizza. He laid back on the bed and Randy cuddled up to John and John wrapped his arms around Randy.

"They'll be a nice couple." Randy said. "Hmmm" John said. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted them to get together?" Randy asked, he looked up at John. "I do, but I just want Chris to actually stick around, not just do this because he thinks it's the right thing to do, or because he's horny." John said. Randy sighed. "I don't think he would do that to Adam again, I don't. I think he has changed." Randy said, John nodded.

"I hope so, I don't want to see my brother hurt again, I don't think I could handle it, I don't want to go through that again." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I'm lucky I have you. You love me and care about me and you're here with me and the baby. You're not going to get scared and run off on me and I love you even more because of it." Randy said John smiled.

"I could never leave you, I love you way too much Ran, I don't ever want to be away from you. You're the love of my life Rand and I want to start our lives off together." John said Randy smiled, he felt so blessed to have John, he just hoped Adam could have the same feelings for Chris.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Baby Shower

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Come on Addy it'll be fun, just us two having lunch." Randy said to his best friend. "I know but I am not feeling too good, I am so huge!" Adam cried out. "Just go Adam, he won't stop, hell I'll even pay." John said handing Randy some money. He needed Adam out of the house. He and Chris were going to get the house ready for a surprise baby shower."Fine" Adam grumbled. John smiled. Adam got up and he and Randy headed out the door. John smiled and called up Chris.

**"Yeah they just left Chris….OK see you soon."** John said ending the call. He walked over to the decorations and started putting everything together. He put up the banner and the streamers, the favours and he got the food all together. Shawn had made them a lot of food, they had Asparagus Roll Ups, Caramel Corn, Low Fat Chicken Nuggets, Cucumber Sandwiches, Devilled Eggs, Grilled Shrimp, Pizza Crusts, Quesadilla's, Stuffed Mushrooms and Vegetarian Summer Rolls. John set it up with the fruit punch and he smiled around. Everything looked great, John couldn't wait to see the look on Adam's face.

"Cena!" Chris called through the house, John smiled and greeted him at the door, Chris had gone and picked the cake up for the baby shower. The cake was a Blue and white square cake with a Teddy bear on top. It was all chocolate something Adam was craving lately. Once that was set up John and Chris gathered the gifts around. There wasn't much, but it was enough. "So is your dad coming?" John asked. "Yeah he said he was." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Everything is all ready, now we just have to wait for Adam and Randy." John said, Chris smiled. He was excited for this, but he was more excited about being a daddy. He couldn't wait to meet his and Adam's son. They waited a while and Shawn, Hunter with Lexi and Bret arrived, it was only going to be something really small.

They all sat down and waited for Randy and Adam to come home, John texted his lover and told him everything was set and he could come home at any time. Randy replied with an OK. So they waited. They weren't waiting more than ten minutes before they heard the door open. Randy and Adam walked into the house. "Surprise!" everyone shouted Adam smiled he couldn't believe it. He hugged everyone and they sat down and ate and talked with one another.

"Ready for the gifts?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. Bret went first and handed him a gift. Adam opened it and smiled inside was a Play Ball Two Tier Sports Diaper Cake

It included 26-28 disposable diapers, An eight ounce bottle printed with a sport theme and capped with a ball, A pair of sport booties, A magnetic frame that holds a 1.5" x 1.5" photo,  
Four washcloths, Two Gerber Onesies with a sport theme, size 0-3 months, Two bundles of q-tips, A key ring rattle, Two receiving blankets, Two sport themed bibs, A sport pacifier, A sport pacifier clip And a plush ring rattle/teether attached to a ball. Adam smiled and hugged him thanking him for the gift.

Hunter and Shawn went next, they handed him the gift and Adam smiled, inside was a Celtic Crib Cross and Rosary Set and a Dr. Seuss Cat in the Hat Red Boxed Gift Set which came with a bodysuit, burp cloth, bib, booties and a hat. Adam smiled and hugged his parents.

"This is from my dad's they wanted to get you something." Randy said, Adam smiled. He opened the gift and smiled seeing the Noah's Ark New Baby Gift Basket.

Inside the basket was a 6" plush animal Noah's Friend Rattle- made of Soft Boa, Pair of Noah's Friends animal booties, Noah's Friends animal wrist rattle, Noah's Friends deluxe photo album with a ribbon closure. 1 embroidered terry infant feeding bib, 1 - 9oz. feeding bottle with printed design, Plastic, phthalates-free key ring teether toy, A 13" Noah's Ark animal pal- plush animal toy, 8.5" x 6.75" glazed ceramic Noah's Friends photo frame. "Tell your dad's thank-you." He said. Randy nodded. "This is from me and Randy" John said handing Adam the gift. He opened it and smiled, inside was a blue baby memory book and a Mom, Dad, & Baby Gift Basket.

Inside the basket was a "Baby's Handprint Kit" for Mom & Dad to make a lasting impression of baby's tiny hand. Hand-crafted candle with the aroma of Honeydew and Gardenias. "A Child's Gift of Lullabies" compact disc with enclosed booklet for the family to listen or rock baby to. 8.75" x 6.75" Mommy, Daddy and Baby themed photo frame that will be perfect to display the new family together, 1.5 oz. Congratulations! decaf French Vanilla coffee to perk mom and dad up after a late night with the baby.

A set of beautiful ceramic mugs with raised images of "Papa Bear", "Mama Bear" and for "Baby Bear" a smaller mug with a sippy lid. These high quality mugs will be a family treasure that will give lasting pleasure. A tote around "My Family" photo album that can be filled with 4" x 6" pictures of the family. A large size hooded towel and matching washcloth. A 8 oz. baby bottle full of "Midnight Munchies" for Mom & Dad to eat while up late at night rocking baby back to sleep. Cotton, printed receiving blanket. Colourful key ring rattle to entertain baby with.

"This is from me" Chris said, Adam smiled and opened the gift, he smiled and teared up a little inside was a Sterling Silver 'Mommy And Me' Celtic Cross Set. "I thought you could wear one and the baby could eventually wear the other." Chris said. Adam smiled and hugged him. "Thank-you so much Chris." He said. Chris smiled and nodded. "You deserve something pretty." Chris said Adam smiled, he was so thankful for Chris. They all went back to the food and just hung out.

Chris was by Adam's side the whole day and Bret didn't know what to think about it. He was jealous, but he hated himself for it. this whole time he had been wanting his son to man up and now that he was Bret was jealous and he hated it.

he was glad Adam was getting support from Chris, he really was he needed It and he deserved it. "You OK Bret?" Shawn asked as he saw Bret gazing off into space. "Fine Shawnie, so are you ready to be a grandpa?" he asked. Shawn smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. I am excited and then in a few months I will have grandchild number two it's so insane." Shawn said. "John looks so happy about it though." Bret commented, John was so happy about being a dad and it was refreshing compared to Chris.

"Yeah he is and he is working so hard to get money together to pay for everything. I don't know where they will be living either here or at Randy's or somewhere else it's something they're going to have to talk about." Shawn said. "Yeah well Randy's younger right?" Bret asked.

"Yeah he isn't even a senior yet so he is going to have to sort something out with school and everything." Shawn said, Bret nodded. Over with John and Randy they were sitting by the pool enjoying the son. "So what are we going to do Johnny?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean baby?" John asked. "I mean I want to be with you and raise this child together, I guess what I am asking is where are we going to live?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I've been thinking about that a lot actually." John said. "And?" Randy asked.

"I have been thinking about getting my GED and then I can go to culinary school and still work at the restaurant with dad." John said. "But don't you want to graduate? What about basketball?" Randy asked. "You've always wanted to play in the NBA." Randy said.

"Yeah I have, but I couldn't leave you." John said. "John I don't want you giving up your dreams because of me and the baby." Randy said. "You're not Ran, I promise. I love basketball I do, but I love you and this baby so much more and I want to build us a life together." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"OK so if you go to school and everything, where would we live?" Randy asked. "I was thinking about saving up and getting our own place? Or would you rather be with your dads?" John asked.

"I don't know, how about we look around for the prices and everything and then decide?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, he leaned in and kissed Randy softly. Adam watched his brother and Randy. "They're so sickly sweet aren't they?" Chris asked. "Yeah but it's cute" Adam said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Ohhh" Adam said, "Everything OK?" Chris asked. "Yeah I just need to use the bathroom, give me a hand?" Adam asked, Chris smiled and helped Adam to stand. As soon as he was up they heard a bug splashing sound.

Adam looked down and his eyes widened. His water had broken, he was having the baby.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Baby Boy Arrives

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

Adam looked at Chris panicked. "Chris!" he exclaimed. Chris stood up and took Adam's hand in his own. "Everything will be OK baby I know it" Chris said, Adam nodded. nodded. "We need to go" Adam said, Chris nodded. John and Randy walked over to Adam and Chris and John took Adam's other hand in his own. They walked inside and got Shawn and Hunter's attention. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked. "Adam's water broke" John said.

"OK, let's get you into the car and to the hospital." Shawn said. John and Chris helped Adam into the car and got him settled. They got in and John drove them to the hospital, Hunter, Shawn, with Lexi and Bret would follow them behind them. The contractions were getting closer and closer.

Adam leaned forward and breathed through it, using some of the techniques he learned in birthing class. He breathed through the pain just as they arrived at the hospital. They got out and they headed in. they headed up to labour and delivery.

Once up there they went to the desk and were given forms to fill out. Shawn filled out the insurance forms and they handed Adam his hospital bracelet. The nurse came over to them and smiled at Adam. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked her name was Amy. "fine thanks" he said Amy nodded. "OK, let me show you to your delivery room, you have a private one." She said Adam smiled and nodded. She lead the group to the room.

They walked in and it was a large room, it had the bed, side tables, all the equipment, 2 couches and a private bathroom as well as a flat screen TV in there. Adam was glad. "OK Adam, we have called for Dr. McMahon, so I need you to change into this for me" she said handing Adam a gown. Adam nodded and went to the bathroom and changed. He walked out and Amy smiled at him. "hop in bed Adam, I am going to hook you up to a monitor which will track the frequency and duration of your contractions OK?" Adam nodded as she hooked him up. She also gave him an IV. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong with him.

"OK, just sit and rest, your doctor should be in shortly, to check your dilation." she said Adam nodded and laid back on the bed. "You OK Adam?" Chris asked he was sitting beside the bed. Adam nodded. "Yeah Chrissy fine for now" Adam said closing his eyes a little. "Can I eat something I am starving" Adam said. Shawn smiled. "I'll go down to the cafeteria." he said, Adam grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed as he felt another contraction. It only lasted a minute or so.

He breathed through it and relaxed. The door opened and Stephanie walked in Adam smiled at her. "hi Adam, how are you feeling?" she asked. "fine doc," Adam said "OK, I am going to check your dilation OK if everyone apart from Chris could leave?" she asked they nodded and walked out of the room and sat down on a chair across from the room.

Hunter and Shawn, came back "is everything OK? Why aren't you in there with him?" Shawn asked thinking the worst. "the doc is in there with him, checking his dilation" John said Shawn nodded.

They looked at the door as Steph walked out. "hi, it's good to see you, Adam fine, he's about five centimetres dilated," Steph said they smiled. "oh Adam decided against an epidural so be warned this is going to get extremely painful for him, I've given him some IV narcotics to numb him slightly though" Steph said they nodded.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check him over again" Steph said walking away. They all walked back into the room and saw Adam laying on his side with his eyes closed and I-Pod in. Chris was beside him rubbing his back.

He was so nervous he hoped he wouldn't faint, he wanted to be there for Adam. that was all he wanted. John looked at Chris and knew he was stressing out, he smiled. "Everything will be OK Chris. You're going to be a daddy by the end of the night I am sure of it" John said Chris smiled. "He looks so tired" he commented looking at Adam's face. He had bags under his eyes. "He needs to rest during the contractions, he will be exhausted by the time it's all over" John said Chris nodded.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Chris. "Your dad's got you a doughnut" he said, Adam smiled and nodded. He was so tired. He just wanted the baby to come already. John walked over to him and wiped his brothers face with a wet cloth. "You're doing good." John said, Adam sighed. "I want him here already" he said, John nodded. "I know Addy, I know." John said. Adam had been having contractions for about 3 hours now it was 8 pm. He was over it he wanted to meet his baby boy already.

Stephanie walked back in. "OK I need everyone but Adam and Chris to leave please" she said she needed to check him, It was time. "OK Adam let me check you out." She said. She lifted his gown and did her exam "OK you're about seven, things are looking good, soon you'll both be dads." She said. Adam and Chris smiled.

"It's nearly time huh?" Chris asked looking down at Adam. Adam nodded. "yeah, it's kinda scary" Adam said, Chris nodded. "yeah, but I will be here with you the entire time, I am not going anywhere" Adam smiled and nodded. He was so glad he had Chris with him.

Everyone walked back in. "well?" Shawn asked. "I'm at seven" Adam said Shawn nodded. "that's good right?" Hunter asked as he sat down. "yeah" Adam said laying back and watching some TV. Things started progressing fast.

Adam was experiencing even more painful contractions lasting sixty to ninety seconds he was clenching his teeth and squeezing Chris' hand he knew it was nearly time for him to push he was at nine centimetres so it was only a matter of time before he would be delivering the baby. Everyone left Adam and Chris alone. It was both exciting and scary for Adam. He just hoped that he was strong enough to go through the pain. Stephanie walked in ready to do this.

Inside the delivery room it was time to deliver the baby. They had everything organised once the baby was there. All the right medical equipment and numerous nurses. "OK Adam I need you to take a deep breath and push, hold it for ten seconds OK?" Steph asked Adam nodded.

He squeezed Chris' hand. He took a deep breath and pushed hard. "OK hold for ten seconds for me 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, and breathe" she said Adam collapsed back onto the pillows. Chris smiled at him. "you're doing great" Adam glared at him.

This was so painful. Adam did this three more times before the doctor saw the head. "OK the head is nearly out OK?" Adam nodded and groaned. "Damn. How long more does it take!" Adam shouted. Chris gave Adam a small weak smile. He could see that Steph was sweaty trying to bring the baby out safely. All Chris could do was be there for Adam "It's going to be okay, Adam. Just a few more minutes and all of this are going to be over. He will be here soon," Chris said softly to Adam who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Just breathe, Adam." Chris said trying to comfort him. It wasn't working too well. "This isn't good. The baby's head is too big. You need to push harder Adam. Your skin will tear but there's no other choice. Painkiller is too dangerous to be given to you now since we don't know the effect it will have on the baby," Steph told them.

Adam looked at Chris and glared. "You're never getting that little lousy dick of yours near me again...asshole" he hissed at him. Chris looked hurt by the words that his dick was lousy. He went to say something but Steph shook her head. "Adam I need you to push ok?" Adam nodded weakly and started pushing again. A few minutes pass and the baby's head was out followed by the whole body. The baby boy slipped out into Stephanie's hands and gave out a loud cry.

The baby was for sure a Helmsley, wanting all the attention to be on him. "you have a boy" Steph said Adam and Chris smiled. "Chris cut the cord please," she said Chris nodded and cut the cord.

Once it was cut Amy took the baby to clean it up, to weigh it. Once he was cleaned up by the nurse, she placed the baby onto Adam's chest. Both Adam and Chris looked down on their son he was so precious. "perfect" Adam said crying Chris nodded and kissed his son then Adam.

"I am so proud of you" Adam smiled. Amy walked over. "He's perfect Adam. Absolutely perfect. He is six pounds and twenty inches" Stephanie informed them Adam and Chris smiled. "so what is His name?" Amy asked she needed to write it down for the nursery.

"Matthew Lance Jericho" Adam said Chris smiled at them "perfect" Adam said Chris smiled and kissed him softly. It was a perfect name for a perfect child.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Hormones

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

The door opened and the whole family walked in. They wanted to meet the new addition. John walked over to his brother and looked down at his nephew. He couldn't believe he was there. "He's amazing." John said. Adam smiled. "Yes he is" Adam said John smiled.

"What's his name?" Randy asked. "Matthew Lance Jericho." Adam said, John smiled. "You used Lance, that's cute Chris" John said. Chris smiled. "He is amazing son." Bret said looking at his grandson. Chris smiled at his dad. "Bret's right Adam, he is amazing." Shawn said.

Adam smiled. "Thanks guys. John, Randy we wanted to ask you guys to be his godparents." Adam said John smiled. "I would be honoured" John said. "Me too guys. It means so much." Randy said. Adam and Chris smiled. The door opened and Steph walked in.

"OK Adam I would like you to feed him now and we're going to give you classes in feeding him, changing him and bathing him OK?" she asked. "We'll let you go." John said. Adam smiled. John hugged his brother, friend and kissed his nephew goodbye and everyone left.

They left the hospital and got into the car and headed home. "Your place or mine?" John asked Randy. "Mine, can you stay with me the night?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. He drove them to Randy's place. They got there and walked inside.

They said their hello's to Mark and Steve and went up to the bedroom. "Are you OK Ran?" John asked. "Yeah it's just so surreal. Adam is a dad and soon we're going to be parents. I just don't know what to think right now." Randy said John frowned.

"Do you not want to be a dad?" John asked. "No I do. But I am nervous Johnny." Randy said John sighed. "Me too love, me too but we're in this together. This is my child too and I love you more than anything." John said Randy smiled.

He wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're amazing. I love you" Randy said John smiled. "I love you too" he said John kissed him again and pushed him back onto the bed. He covered Randy's body with his own and Randy moaned wrapping his legs around John's waist.

John's hands went up Randy's shirt feeling the soft flesh. He went to pull it over his head but were interrupted by a knock on the door. John jumped away from Randy and moved over to the chair in the room. Randy laughed at John, he knew his fiancé was still so scared of his dad's.

the door opened and Mark stood there. "Dinner's ready" he said. John and Randy nodded they walked downstairs. They sat down with Randy's parent's and started eating the dinner Steve had made for them.

"So how was the baby shower?" Steve asked. "Good, Adam had the baby" Randy said. "What? When?" Steve asked. "About an hour ago. Matthew Lance Jericho." He said. Steve smiled. "Oh, that's so great." Steve said, John nodded. "He's so cute. It's amazing." John said. Steve and Mark smiled. "So are you working right now John?" Mark asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am working with my dad at his restaurants, but once school is done I will be going to culinary school. I want to be a pastry chef." John said. "That's deserts right?" Steve asked, John nodded. "Yeah. It's giving me some good experience working there and I am making money for the baby and everything." John said, Steve and Mark smiled.

They were glad John was being responsible about things and not expecting his parents to take the brunt of it financially. "Thank-you for dinner" John said, Steve smiled. "No problem John, you're always welcome here" Steve said, John smiled. "Let's go watch some TV." Randy said, he took John's hand and took him to the lounge room.

They sat down and watched some TV. "I have my appointment tomorrow, will you come with me?" Randy asked him, John smiled. "Of course I will baby. You know I am with you on this." John said. Randy smiled. He was so glad John was involved in the pregnancy.

"Let's go to bed Johnny" Randy purred John smiled and they headed upstairs. They climbed into bed and John made sweet, slow passionate love to Randy.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up early, he headed home and showered and dressed before going to pick Randy up for his doctor's appointment. "Ready?" John asked as he walked into Randy's room. "Where were you!" Randy shouted, John frowned.

"Ran I went home to shower and dress, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." John said, Randy shook his head. "You're an asshole." He snapped, John didn't understand what was going on. "Randy-" "Don't, we're gonna be late" Randy huffed cutting John off. they walked down to the car and got in.

John glanced at Randy and shook his head before driving off to the doctor's. they got there and walked inside. Randy signed in and they waited to be called.

John looked at Randy and sighed, he didn't think Randy would be so mad at him for going home and changing, he hated that Randy was pissed at him.

"Randy Orton?" the nurse asked, Randy and John got up and walked into the exam room. "How are you both doing?" Steph asked. "Good" Randy said. John nodded. "OK let's have a look at what's going to happen this month Randy." she said.

She looked at John and Randy and could feel the tension, she hoped everything was OK between the two boys. "When you are 4 months pregnant there is a new symptom that appears: heartburn. This is caused by the fact that your digestion slows down because of the pregnancy. Although the symptom itself is quite annoying, there are some things that you could do to make it better. Make sure that you don't have large meals, instead you should have several smaller ones. Between the meals you should drink a lot of water." She said, Randy nodded.

"Some of the pregnant women and men constantly feel like they have been running, because they have a shortness of breath. As it has been mentioned before the uterus is pressing against the surrounding organs, and the lungs don't escape this either. Since women are able to take smaller breaths, it is just normal to experience some shortness of breath." she said.

"Now let's look at this baby" she said, John and Randy smiled and Randy got onto the table, Steph smiled and had a look at the baby. "Everything seems OK…The baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches. Now I can tell you the sex, but only if you want to know." She said, John and Randy smiled.

"Of course." They said. "OK then it looks like you're having a baby girl." She said John and Randy looked at one another and both shed tears of happiness. This was amazing. "I'll see you both in a month." She said, John and Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry" Randy said. "What?" John asked. "I said I am sorry….I didn't mean to snap at you this morning, but I hate not waking up with you. It's so annoying, I wish we could live together" Randy said John smiled.

"Me too baby, but until we have the cash there's nothing we can do about it." John said Randy nodded. "I know, I've been thinking about that, if I could persuade my dad's would you like to move in with me?" Randy asked.

"I mean they have this little apartment at the back of the house, it's used for visiting relatives, it's a two bedroom and two bathroom apartment, it has everything we would need. So if I talk to them and they say yes would you like to move in with me?" Randy asked.

"Of course Randy, I would love too. I would pay rent and utilities and everything I wouldn't want to get it for free, but I would love to." John said Randy smiled.

He couldn't wait. Now all he had to do was talk to his dad's about it he just hoped they would allow them to live together, he wanted him and John to be together, he needed him.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Permission

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

Randy and John got back to Mark's and Steve's and walked inside. They wanted to ask them about John moving into the apartment with Randy. Randy just hoped his parents would allow it, he just wanted to be with John. He loved him and he wanted to build a home for them.

They pulled up to the house and they walked inside. They walked in and went into the lounge where Mark and Steve were sitting. "Hi boys, how was the appointment?" Steve asked. "Good, we found out the sex" Randy said, Mark and Steve smiled.

"Really? What are you having?" Steve asked. "A girl." Randy said Steve and Mark smiled, they were so happy right now. "What else is going on?" Mark asked, he knew something was up with his son. "I was thinking about the future. I want John and I to live together" Randy said. "You're not moving out." Mark said, Randy was too young.

"I know that dad, that's why I thought we could move into the apartment? Me and John. I mean we would be twenty foot away from you guys, it would give us the space and the privacy we need" Randy said, Mark and Steve looked at one another.

"Did you think of this John?" Mark asked. "No dad, this was all my idea." Randy said, Mark sighed. "Please guys, I want to have this baby with John, I want to see him every morning when I wake up and every evening when I go to sleep, I want us to live together in our own place,"

"I want us to raise our child together." Randy said, Mark and Steve looked at one another. "If it's OK with John's parents, you can do it." Mark said, Randy smiled and hugged his dad, he was so glad, "Thank-you so much" he said, Mark and Steve nodded.

"Now that that is settled, I am gonna go and visit Adam at the hospital, you coming baby?" Randy asked. "No, I need to go talk to my dad's" John said, Randy nodded. He kissed John and they both left going their separate ways.

John went home and Randy went to the hospital. He got there and parked, he locked his car up and headed up to the maternity ward where Adam was, he missed his best friend, he wanted to see him and Mathew.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam was up in his hospital room he had just gotten Mathew to sleep. He looked up as he heard the door open and close he was surprised to see Bret there, "Bret?" he asked, Bret walked over to Adam and sat on the bed holding Adam's hands in his own.

"What's going on Bret?" Adam asked, Bret sighed. "What am I to you Adam? What do you feel for me? I need to know." Bret said. "I love you Adam and I want to be with you." Bret said, Adam sighed he couldn't believe this right now.

"Bret….I….I love Chris…..I love your son." Adam said Bret looked down, his heart was broken. "Bret, I care for you very much, you were there for me when Chris wasn't, but I just don't think it's right for us to have a relationship….."

"I do have feelings for you as more than a 'Father in law' I will always have a special place in my heart for you, but if Chris wants me, that's where I am going. I love him VERY deeply." Adam said, Bret nodded, he understood.

"I understand Adam, I will always be there for you, but my son better treat you right, if he doesn't, I want to know about it OK?" Bret asked, Adam nodded. "Of course." Adam said, "Can…Can I have one last kiss?" Bret asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

Bret moved closer and cupped Adam's face in his hands and he kissed him deeply, wanting to savour this moment for all of eternity. "Holy shit!" they heard, they turned and saw Randy standing at the door, his mouth agape in shock.

Bret and Adam's eyes widened in shock, they had been caught! "Randy, it's not what it looks like" Adam said. "I think I should go." Bret said, he left the room, Randy still stood there, "Ran, we were ending it I promise!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam he is Chris' dad" Randy said, he started pacing the room.

"I know, but we ended thing, please just let it go and don't say anything, Bret was there for me when Chris was a jerk, he didn't hurt me. I promise. It was a two sided thing. I really liked him, but I know it can't happen, I am in love with Chris, please Randy, drop this. Don't say anything to anyone." Adam pleaded with him.

Randy was conflicted, he and John were set to get married and they never lied, or hid anything from each other, he didn't want to start. "Please Ran, you can't tell John. You're my best friend. I need you to promise me you won't tell my brother." Adam said, Randy sighed.

"It's just best to let it go….Nobody is going to find out, I am not going to say anything and Bret won't." Adam said, Randy sighed, he knew it was wrong to keep things from John, but Adam was his best friend. "OK, you're right I won't say anything. But just know I am not happy about lying to your brother." Randy said. "Thank-you Ran" Adam said, Randy nodded.

"I gotta go, I need some time." Randy said, he kissed Adam on the cheek and left. Randy left the room and the hospital and headed back home. He got home and went up to his room, he couldn't believe his best friend.

He didn't understand what Adam was thinking, he hated having to hide something from John but he had to, if he let it slip, shit would hit the fan, people would be angry all over the place and that was something they didn't need right now.

**MEANWHILE**

John got home and smelled something delicious cooking. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hunter and Shawn cooking. "Hey kid, you hungry?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am, can I talk to you guys about something though?" John asked, Shawn and Hunter nodded. "Randy had his doctor appointment today, we're having a girl." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

"While we were there he came up with the idea of me moving in with him, his dads have this little apartment joined to their house and we've talked to them about us renting it and living there. I was hoping it would be OK with you two." John said, Shawn and Hunter looked at one another.

"What about school?" Hunter asked. "I'm gonna get my GED. I want to provide for Randy and our child. I need to grow up and be the man Randy and our daughter deserves." John said, Hunter and Shawn were so proud right now, their son was a man.

"OK, you can move out. We will have to take both you and Randy shopping for some furniture and stuff you will need but everything should be OK." Hunter said, John smiled. He got up and hugged his dad's "Thank-you, so much." He said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "We're just glad you're growing up son. We're so proud of you." Shawn said, John smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about my car as well" John said Hunter frowned. "What about it?" he asked. "I want to trade it in, use the left over money to put away for a rainy day when, my family will need it." John said, Hunter smiled.

"Of course, how about tomorrow, we can go out together and do that." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

He was so glad everything was coming together for him and Randy, everything was how it should be. John set the table and had a nice dinner with his dad's it was rare that it was just the three of them, Lexi was with his aunt and everything was sweet as. John smiled as he saw his dad's playful bickering over the dishes, he sighed in happiness.

They were a great couple. He just hoped that he and Randy would have half the marriage Hunter and Shawn had, they were a great couple and they were amazing parents. John was lucky to have them.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Moving In

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and dressed and ready for the day. He and Hunter were going to trade in his jaguar for something a little more family orientated. He walked downstairs and smiled at his dad's. "Sit kid, I madeStrawberry-Filled French Toast with Caramel and Pecans" Shawn said, John smiled and sat down and filled his plate up and poured himself some juice. "So after we eat, we will go to the car dealer and trade in your car for something else, once that's done we will come back because your brother is coming home today." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah Chris is bringing him home right?" John asked, Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how they're gonna work it out. with Chris seeing Mathew." Shawn said. "They'll sort something out," John said Shawn nodded. They finished breakfast and Hunter and John headed to the car dealership. They got there and met up with Kevin, Hunter's friend who sold him the car in the first place. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "John wants to trade in his car for something a little more family orientated, he's going to be a father in a few months, he wants something safe and child friendly." Hunter said. "Of course, let me do the inspection on the Jag and then we will see how much cash you have to spend." Kevin said, John and Hunter nodded.

They waited around for Kevin to be done with the inspection. "It's almost like new, I can offer you $55,000." He said, Hunter smiled. "Sounds good, we'll have a look around and see what's around." Hunter said, Kevin nodded. They looked around at what John wanted. "Do you know what you're looking for?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No, I'll know when I see it though." John said, Hunter nodded, they looked around for about ten minutes until John saw a car he liked it was a 2012 Chevrolet Volt, it was in a nice blue colour. "This one? I thought you would have gone for a SUV?" Hunter asked. "No, when you think about it, the baby isn't going to be with me as much as she is with Randy, so I just need something big enough for me, Randy and the baby." John said, Hunter smiled. "OK, this is $43,000 so that means you have 12 grand to spare, what do you wanna do with it?" Hunter asked. "Get stuff for the apartment." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, they went into Kevin's office and sealed the deal.

Kevin handed John over the keys and they were off, John decided to go and see Randy and show him what he had gotten. He pulled up to the house and knocked, Steve smiled and let John in. "Randy's eating." He said, John smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby, I have a surprise, me and dad went and traded my car in for something else," John said, Randy smiled. He got up and John showed him the car. "This is amazing." He said, John smiled. "That's not the only thing, with the extra money we saved on a car dad is giving it to me so I thought we could go get some furnishings and stuff for the apartment today?" John asked.

"Sure, what time does Adam get home?" Randy asked. "This afternoon, so why don't we go now?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. He leaned in and kissed John. "You're the best" he said, John smiled. They left the house and headed to Wal-Mart. They weren't rich so they needed to get things cheap and Wal-Mart was the best place for that. They got there and went shopping for what they needed. They got a Stellar Home Cosmopolis Queen Size Bedroom Set, a Wildon Home Bailey Microfiber Sectional Sofa with Chaise on Left, a Summit Mountain TV Stand, a Metropolitan 5-Piece Dining Set, a Anna 7-Piece Comforter Set, a Avanti Bottom Mount Refrigerator, Danby 0.9-cu. ft. Microwave, Haier Compact Washer and Tumble Dryer Set.

A T-fal Basic Non-stick Easy Care 18-Piece Cookware Set, Regalia 46-Piece Dinnerware and Serve ware Set, Better Homes and Gardens Jessica 20-Piece Flatware Set, BakerEze 12-Piece Bake ware Set, Rubbermaid 40-Piece Easy Find Lid Food Storage Set, Black & Decker 5-cup Coffeemaker, Black, Hamilton Beach Stand Mixer and BakerEze Bake ware Set Value Bundle, a Hamilton Beach 4-Qt. Slow Cooker, Anchor Hocking Opus 16-Piece Glassware Set, Farberware Stainless Steel 12-Piece Cutlery Set, Vtech LS6425-3 3 Handset Cordless Answering System, Hoover SteamVac Dual V Wide Path Extractor Deep Cleaner.

A George Foreman 72" Grill with Removable Plates, Hamilton Beach 12-Speed Blender Chef Blender, Hamilton Beach 6-Cup Food Processor, Hamilton Beach 1.5 Quart Gel Ice Cream Maker, Hamilton Beach 4 Slice Cool Touch Toaster, Hamilton Beach 1.7-Liter Stainless Steel Kettle, Hamilton Beach Flip Belgian Waffle Maker with Removable Grids, Haier Portable Air Conditioner and Heater, plus they got Window coverings, Lamps, Rugs, Plants, Wall art, Mirrors, Clocks and throw pillows. Once they were done they still had about six grand to spare. "We can do some grocery shopping and then put the rest away for the baby stuff" Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

He paid for all the items and they headed back to the house so they could put it all together in the apartment. "Wow boys, you went all out." Steve said, John and Randy both smiled. "Let me help" Steve said, Mark joined them and helped set up their apartment. "I still have to pack all of my stuff up at home, they're using my room for the nursery." John said, Randy smiled. "Well we have this place under control, why don't you two go and pack up John's things." Mark said, John and Randy smiled and they headed over to John's house. they got there and walked upstairs and started packing, he had all his clothes, shoes, DVD's, CD's, video games, his computer, TV, DVD player.

"What are you boys doing?" Hunter asked walking into the room. "Packing my things." John said. "Oh so you're out of here tonight then?" Hunter asked, John nodded. Yeah well dad said he was using this as the nursery for Mathew." John said, Hunter nodded. "Right, I was hoping you'd help me do that." Hunter said looking at John. John smiled. "Sure dad." John said Hunter smiled. They finished packing John's things and Randy took them to the apartment, while he was doing that John stayed and helped Hunter with the nursery gear. It was a surprise for Adam.

They had a Sorelle Princeton 4-in-1 Convertible Crib & Changer, Status Somerset Hutch, Storkcraft Aspen Combo Dresser Chest, Status Milcroft Armoire, DaVinci Futura Cradle, OEKO Furniture Reagan Glider & Ottoman, Fisher-Price Zen Collection Gliding Bassinet, Comfort & Harmony Cradling Bouncer, Comfort & Harmony Portable Swing, Graco Pack 'n Play Playard with Cuddle Cove Rocking Seat, The First Years Sure Comfort Newborn-to-Toddler Tub with Sling, Graco Snug Ride 30 Infant Car Seat, Graco Blossom 4-in-1 High Chair Seating System and a ABIIE G2G Baby Deck Stroller.

Once it was all done they looked and smiled, they heard the door open and shut and they smiled, they got it done just in time. "Hey guys, dad said to come up here" Adam said, holding Mathew. John and Hunter smiled at him. "Have a look" John said, Adam frowned and opened the door and gasped seeing the nursery. "What is this?" he asked. "The nursery for Mathew." John said, Adam couldn't believe it he really couldn't. he turned around and hugged his brother and his dad. "Wait, if this is your room where are you going?" Adam asked. "I'm moving in with Randy, his dads have an apartment joined to their house so we're moving in together" John said Adam smiled.

Hunter decided to leave Adam and John alone for a while. "You're OK with me moving right Addy?" John asked. "Yeah of course I am, it's just hard, I mean you're my big brother and you're not going to be there for me in the middle of the night or anything." Adam said, John shook his head. "I will always be there for you Addy, just call me, I am always here. You're my brother just because we aren't going to be living with one another doesn't mean that I won't be there for you when you need me, I promise you I will be. I promise." John said Adam smiled. "OK." He said, John smiled.

"You're going to be a great dad Addy, I know it." John said. Adam smiled. "So are you Jay, and you'll be a great uncle as well." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks." He said, Adam smiled. It felt so nice to be home with his family. "I guess this is it, I am gonna go." John said, Adam smiled, he stood up and hugged his brother tight. "Call me any time, day or night I will always be here." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. John kissed his nephew goodbye and went downstairs.

He walked over to his dads and hugged them goodbye and left the house he had lived in his whole life. It was sad but he was ready to be with Randy. he drove over to Randy's house and went around back to the apartment, he saw Randy in the bedroom folding clothes, he walked over to him and hugged him. "You're back" Randy said, John nodded. "For good baby. It's you me and this peanut now" John said placing his hands on Randy's baby bump. Randy smiled. John leaned in and claimed his fiancé's lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you Johnny, I am so glad you're here." Randy said wrapping his arms around John, John smiled. "I'm always gonna be here Ran, I love you more than anything else in the whole world, I want you forever." John said, Randy smiled, he couldn't believe that he was going to be living with John, he hoped it would go smoothly but he didn't know, he had never lived with someone other than his dad's so it was going to be tough and trying but he knew together he and John would adapt and be so much happier than they were.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Nursery Argument

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Wake up baby" John heard through the haze of sleep. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head further. "Come on Johnny" Randy whined, John sighed. "What Randy? it's a Saturday morning and I want to sleep, I am tired" John grumbled. "I wanna go shopping today. It's time to go and get the baby stuff" Randy said, John sighed, "What's for breakfast?" John asked.

"I'll go make you some French toast if you go get in the shower" Randy said bribing him, John smiled and nodded. "Fine, get off of me" John said, Randy smiled, he leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips. He got off and watched John get up from bed.

John walked naked to the bathroom and Randy watched liking his lips. He shook his head and went to get breakfast done. John showered and dressed and sighed, he was so tired he had been working hard lately at the restaurant and then with studying for his GED so he was tired. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Randy smiled and placed a plate of food in front of him, John smiled at him and they sat down to eat.

"So where do you wanna go shopping?" John asked, "I was thinking Babies 'R' us." Randy said, John nodded. "OK, sounds good." John said, Randy smiled. "How much money do we have?" Randy asked. "Five grand, but I don't think you will need that much." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up and headed out. They got into Steve's truck he was letting them borrow and off they went. They got to the store and got out and grabbed a cart each. "We should start with the furniture and move on from there, I just think it would be easier" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I want a white nursery setting, is that OK with you?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. They walked around and started shopping for what their baby girl would need in her nursery.

They got her a Delta Springtime Lifetime Crib in white with an espresso coloured trim, a Delta Springtime Combo Unit in white with an espresso trim, a Delta Springtime 4-Drawer Dresser in white with an espresso trim, South Shore Door Chest in Pure White Finish, South Shore Changing Table in Pure White Finish, Graco Avalon Glider/Ottoman in white with an espresso trim.

"OK that's the big stuff down." Randy said, John smiled. He really enjoyed looking and shopping for what their baby girl would need. "OK what's next?" John asked. "The baby gear" Randy said, John smiled and they went looking for what they needed.

They got a Carter's Classic Comfort Wood Bassinet in pink, Graco SnugRide 30 Infant Car Seat in a Minnie Mouse theme, a Cosco Comfy Carry Infant Car Seat in pink. They needed one for John's car and one for Randy's so it was best to get two instead of transferring the seat over and over. They also got a Graco Fast Action Fold LX Stroller in a Minnie Mouse theme, a Fisher-Price Calming Waters Vibrating Tub, a Bright Starts Baby Play place play mat in pink, Tiny Love Take Along Princess Mobile, a Okiedog Bliss Shuttle Travel Bag diaper bag in black, a Moby Wrap Baby Carrier.

They also got a Graco Cuddle Cove Playard in a Minnie Mouse theme, a pink Comfort & Harmony Cradling Bouncer, a pink Comfort & Harmony Portable Swing, a Graco Contempo Premier High Chair in a Minnie Mouse theme, a white Arm's Reach Little Palace Co-Sleeper, and a Minnie Mouse themed Newborn rock 'n' play sleeper. "OK we need a bedding set for her," Randy said John smiled and they looked around and decided on the Disney Minnie Mouse 8-Piece Crib Bedding Set which came with a blanket, sheets, pillow, diaper stacker, crib mobile, wall ornaments, pillow cases and a dust ruffle. Once they had that they went and got some more baby gear.

They got a Bright Starts - Pink Bounce-A-Bout Baby Activity Center, a pink Safety 1st - Soothing Mist Ultrasonic 360 degree Humidifier, Baby Bullet with Munchkin 16-Piece Feeding Set, (John rolled his eyes not knowing why they were getting her this when she wasn't going to be able to eat solids for months) they got her a Philips AVENT - Express Food and Bottle Warmer with two pink pacifiers, Philips AVENT - Express Microwave Bottle Sterilizer with two purple pacifiers, Boppy - Bare Naked Nursing Pillow with Luxe Slipcover in a butterfly print, a box of 160 HUGGIES - Little Snugglers Diapers.

A box of HUGGIES - Natural Care Fragrance-Free Baby Wipes, a Johnson's baby bath time essentials kit which included Johnson & Johnson's Baby Shampoo, Johnson & Johnson's Baby Lotion, Johnson & Johnson's Head-to-Toe Baby Wash, Johnson & Johnson's Baby Oil, Johnson's Baby Powder Pure Corn-starch with Aloe and Vitamin E, Desitin Creamy Zinc Oxide Diaper Rash Ointment, Johnson & Johnson's Safety Swabs - 55 count, 1 Bath Toy and Bath Caddy.

They got her a Johnson's bedtime set, which included Johnson's Bedtime Lotion, Johnson's Lavender Shampoo and Johnson's Bedtime Bath it also came with "Goodnight Moon" book, fleece blanket and velour organizer. Once they had everything John dragged Randy to the electrical section.

They got a Motorola - Digital Video Baby Monitor with 3.5" Colour LCD Screen with Pan and Zoom with Extra Camera Bundle, a Sony DSC-H70/B 16.1MP Digital Camera and a Sony Handycam HDR-CX210 Blue HD Flash Memory Camcorder. They went to the cashier and paid for all the items, the total amounting to $4,300.

They were under budget with money to spare. Once they paid for everything they headed home, Randy wanted to put John to work on putting everything together. On the way home they grabbed some sandwiches and headed home.

They got there and went back to the apartment and ate the food. "If I do this today, no bitching at me" John warned Randy, Randy smiled and nodded. John collected all of the gear and headed into the lounge area to put the little stuff together, the furniture was going to have to wait, he put the co-sleeper, the bassinet, bouncer, walker, swing, the sleeper, highchair, play mat and the stroller together and set it up in the living room so Randy could see what they had bought, Randy smiled.

"I can't wait until she's using this stuff" he said, John smiled. "Can you go and ask your dad for a screwdriver or an Allen key?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

John walked into the nursery and sighed, now came the hard part putting all the big stuff together, then having to deal with where Randy wanted everything to go. Randy walked back in with the tool kit and John grabbed it and started working, he looked and saw Randy watching him. "Can you go do something? I will get this done much easier and faster if you're not looking over my shoulder" John stated, Randy nodded. "OK I'll go sort out her clothes or something" John nodded. He worked on getting everything together, he did the 2 dressers pretty easily, the chest and the changing table were pretty easy as well.

He did the rocking chair and sighed, it was time for the crib, John was tired and it was getting late, he had been doing this for hours now. Randy walked in and saw John sitting on the floor looking at the crib. "Everything OK?" he asked, John nodded and put the crib together, he thought it would be much harder but it wasn't it was relatively easy. "Where do you want everything?" John asked, Randy told John where he wanted everything to go. "I don't like the crib there" John said, it was leaning against the wall. "I think it should go under the window." John said.

"NO WAY!" Randy cried. "Why not? She'll need the fresh air" John said. "Not happening, I don't want her under the window, someone could come and kidnap her, it happened where I lived before." John shook his head. "That's not going to happen here Randy." John said Randy shook his head. "It's not going there John, just leave the crib where it is." Randy snapped, "You're being so ridiculous right now, you know that right?" John asked. "Screw you asshole!" Randy shouted. "Whoa, what the hell is going on?" Steve asked. "He wants to put the crib under the window, I don't someone could come and kidnap her" Randy told Steve.

"Well I agree." Steve said. "What?" Mark asked. "It looks better under the window, I am with John on this one, she will need the fresh air in summer" Mark said. "You're an idiot Mark." Steve snapped, he glared at his husband and stormed off, Mark sighed and followed him, Randy looked at John. "Move it back against the wall." He said. "Baby, nothing is going to happen to her if she stays there, I promise" John said, Randy shook his head. "Leave it there John! I mean it." he growled and stormed off John sighed, he was so pissed, he wanted the crib under the window, he just thought Randy was overreacting.

He sighed and left the nursery, hoping he could smooth things over with his husband to be. He knew it was going to be hard, Randy was angry and his hormones were raging this was gonna take some serious grovelling.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Dinner And The Shooting Range

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

John left the crib under the window. He still thought Randy was being ridiculous. He hated it. It felt like he had no say in the matter and that hurt him. He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy laying on the bed, most probably crying. John sighed, he hated seeing his love crying. "What do you want for dinner?" John asked, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Randy's ankle. Randy moved his leg away from John. "Don't care" he said, John sighed and got up. He hated fighting with Randy but this was his baby as well.

John walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food, even if Randy was pissed at him, he needed to eat. He decided on Spaghetti and Meatballs in Red Sauce with a side Caesar Salad. He put the pasta on and mixed up the meatballs. Once that was done he started cooking. While the meatballs were browning, John made the salad and set the table for he and Randy. they would go over to the house with Steve and Mark for desert later on. "Randy dinner!" John called once the food was dished up. Randy didn't come out. John walked into the bedroom and saw him laying there. "What?" Randy asked. "Dinner is done, come eat." John said.

"I'm not hungry." Randy said John sighed. "I don't care, you need to eat." John said, Randy sighed. he got up and walked into the dining room and they ate dinner. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever. I am sorry Ran, but I just thought I should get a say in where OUR daughter goes." John said, Randy sighed. "I know, but please Johnny, please move it back. I want her to go against the wall, please?" Randy asked, John nodded. "OK, I'll do it tomorrow morning." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Thank-you." Randy said John nodded.

"Thank-you for cooking as well, this is so nice. You should cook more often. I know you want to be a pastry chef but this is amazing." Randy said, John smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think it's that good, not as good as my dad's" John said Randy smiled. "It is, I promise" Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They finished dinner and did the dishes. "Let's go see the parentals." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They walked out of the apartment and down the path to the house.

They walked in and Steve was serving desert, "What do we have tonight daddy?" Randy asked. "We have Salted Caramel Brownies." Steve said, he handed a plate to Randy and John and they headed into the lounge where Mark was watching the nightly news. They all sat down and watched what was happening. A news report about a kidnapped child came on and they all looked at the TV.

_"In news tonight, a 2 year old boy has been taken from his home earlier this morning, his parent's sleeping, the kidnapper climbed in through the window and took the child leaving no trace. We will keep you updated as this progresses"_ the reporter said.

John looked at Randy, "I'm sorry I should have trusted your judgement, I'll move the crib." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Fuck the crib, I'm gonna put a shotgun in the room." Mark said., "Dad, no way. I don't want guns near our daughter" Randy said.

"Well then, John I am going to take you to the range tomorrow and teach you how to shoot" Mark said John smiled, he wanted to do it. He wanted to know what to do if he had to protect his family out of nowhere. "Cool." John said, Mark nodded. John and Randy headed back to their apartment and walked back to their room and got into bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**"No seriously Chris, he's taking me today."** John said, as he spoke to Chris on the phone. **"Can I come? I think it would be cool if I came, do you think Mark would be OK with it?"** Chris asked. **"Yeah sure, he wouldn't mind. I'll pick you up OK?"** John asked. **"OK see you then,"** Chris said ending the call. "Who are you picking up?" Randy asked from behind John. John smiled at his fiancé. "Chris, he wants to come to the gun range with me and your dad, he wants to learn how to shoot so he can protect Adam and Mathew" John said, Randy smiled.

"Dad would let you." Randy said John smiled. "Cool, I am going to go pick him up and bring him back here, I shouldn't be gone too long." John said.

He walked over to Randy and kissed him and left to pick Chris up. He got into his car and drove over to his best friend's house. He got there and pulled up and beeped the horn. Chris came out a minute later and got into the car. They headed back to the house.

They got there and went to the apartment. Randy had made them some breakfast. "This place is nice" Chris said, he hadn't been there before. "Thanks Chris, we're trying to make it look more homey." Randy said Chris nodded and smiled.

"So how is Mathew and Adam?" Randy asked. "Good I saw them last night it was nice, he is growing daily, I feel bad because I am missing out on so much." Chris said, John and Randy sighed. "Sorry Chris, look why don't you, Adam and Mathew come over for dinner? I can cook and John can do the desert and we can just hang out?" Randy asked. "Sure sounds great, I am sure Adam is up for it, I know he misses you a lot Jay." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah I Miss him a lot as well, it sucks, but I am happy being with Ran," John said Chris nodded and smiled.

The door opened and Mark stood there, looking as intimidating as ever. "Ready John?" he asked. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if Chris came, he wants to learn as well." John said, Mark shrugged. "The more the merrier" he said. "Randy, your dad wants you to go inside and help him with something. Something about turning your old room into another closet" Mark said rolling his eyes, Randy laughed and got up. John, Chris and Mark headed off. They got into the truck and went to the shooting range, John was a little nervous, he had used a gun before with Shawn but that was years ago. They got to the range and headed inside. Mark told the man what he wanted and he took John and Chris to the shooting bays.

"Try the nine mil." He said, John took the gun and loaded it like a pro and cocked it and shot at the target, he got him right in the heart twice and twice in the head and once in the groin. He smirked at his target.

He did good. "Where did you learn to shoot?" Mark asked, impressed. "My dad, he loved hunting when me and Adam were younger, before he became a chef, he taught us there, but this is the first time I have picked up a gun in years." John said, Mark nodded, Chris had a go and he did really good as well. Mark smiled he was glad they both knew how to shoot.

"I am gonna get you a gun today, I want you to lock it up safe so Randy can't get to it and so the baby can't when she starts moving around OK?" Mark asked, John nodded and smiled.

Mark got him a 9mm gun and they headed home. It had been a good morning of shooting. They got home and John took Chris home and went back to the apartment. He smiled when he saw Randy sleeping soundly on the couch, he let him be and walked into the nursery and he moved the crib back to where Randy wanted it to be.

He stood there looking out the window just thinking about things. He couldn't believe that in four months he was going to be a father, it was starting to hit him and it scared him and excited him at the same time. "What's running through that head of yours?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"How happy I am to have you, to have this baby and to have everything I could have wished for." John said, Randy smiled. "And?" Randy asked, he knew there was something else going on John smiled. He loved how Randy could read him like a book.

"I am scared as well. I am worried that I can't provide for you and her, that I won't be the dad I should be." John said, Randy shook his head. "That's nonsense. I love you John. Even if we lived off bread and milk I would be OK. As long as me and this baby girl have you. I love you so much." Randy said John smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Adam called he, Mathew and Chris will be over tonight for dinner." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "I might make a cheesecake." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK." He said, John smiled at his soon to be husband. They walked into the lounge and sat down. "Have you thought about when you wanna get married?" John asked.

"Before the baby is born, I've been doing some research so I want to do it before she's born. I don't want her to be a bastard." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "OK then, before it is." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to marry Randy, to have him be his husband, it was something he had been looking forward to for a long time. He just wanted Randy for life, forever.

**THAT NIGHT**

"So what are you making for desert?" Randy asked as John was getting his things together for desert."Uh I am making a Chocolate Meringue Pie" John said Randy smiled. "Can I watch you?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby." John said. Randy smiled as he watched John get ready to make the desert. He was interested in watching John do something he loved. John grabbed the pie crust dough out of the fridge, the all-purpose flour, sugar, cocoa, low fat milk, vanilla, eggs, corn-starch and the cream of tartar.

He preheated the oven to 450°, he then Fit the dough into a 9-inch pie plate. He then folded the edges of dough under. He then pierced the bottom and sides of the dough with a fork. He baked the base at 450° for 10 minutes until lightly browned. He then Reduced the oven temperature to 350°.HeLightly spooned flour into a dry measuring cup; he then levelled with a knife. Combined flour, milk, sugar, cocoa and vanilla in a saucepan, stirring it until smooth. He brought it to a boil over medium heat. He then reduced heat, and simmered, stirring constantly, for 5 stirred about one-fourth of milk mixture into the beaten egg, stirring constantly with a whisk; he added it to the remaining milk mixture.

He cooked for 3 minutes. Then poured it into the prepared crust; and covered with plastic placed the egg whites, corn-starch, and cream of tartar in a large bowl. He beat at high speed until foamy. He then gradually added 1/3 cup sugar, 1 tablespoon at a time, beating until stiff peaks the plastic wrap from filling; he spread meringue evenly over filling, sealing to edge of crust. He then baked at 350° for 25 minutes; cooled on a wire rack 1 hour. Then put it in the fridge to cool before dinner.

"You looked so hot doing that" Randy said, as he walked over to John and wrapped his arms around his neck. John smiled and caressed Randy's hips with his hands. "Really? Wanna show me how hot and bothered you got?" John asked, Randy nodded, he leaned in and kissed John deeply, John moaned into the kiss and his hands went down to Randy's ass and he cupped the flesh in his hands giving it a light squeeze. Randy broke the kiss and John lifted him up, Randy's legs went around his waist and John carried them over to the couch. He couldn't make it to the bedroom, he wanted Randy now.

John covered Randy's body with his own kissing him passionately. "Excuse me kids" someone said, Randy looked over John's shoulder and saw Steve standing there. Randy blushed and hid his head in John's shoulder. John couldn't bear to look at his future father in law.

"Get off me" Randy said John sighed and got up. "I'll be in the bedroom." John said, Randy nodded and watched as John practically ran off. he looked at his dad. "It's OK kid, it's natural. You're having a kid and you're engaged, now what did you want help with?" Steve asked.

"I want to make your Slow-Cooker Macaroni and Beef for dinner. Chris and Adam are coming over." Randy said, Steve smiled. "OK let's get started." Steve said, Randy smiled and they started working on the dinner. They put a diced onion in the pot of the slow cooker. They then crumbled the ground beef on top and poured tomatoes over the beef. They covered and cooked it for about an hour on high, while it cooked they broke up any large pieces of beef with a wooden spoon. They seasoned with salt.

They then brought a pot of salted water to a boil. Cooked the pasta according to package directions, stirring often, until al dente. They then drained and transferred to four shallow bowls. Spoon meat sauce over each portion of pasta. Then Randy put them in the oven to warm.

Steve said his goodbye's and left Randy and John alone. Randy cleaned up and walked into the bedroom, he didn't see John but he could hear the shower going, he smirked and he stripped off he was about to step into the shower with John when he heard a knock at the door, he sighed and got dressed and answered the door.

There behind the door was Adam, Mathew and Chris. He smiled at them and let them in. "Come in, John's showering he shouldn't be too long though." Randy said Chris and Adam nodded. They sat down in the lounge waiting for John to come out.

He came out a few minutes later and smiled at his fiancé, brother, best friend and nephew. He hugged them all hello and they sat down to eat Randy's dinner. "You did good baby." John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks babe" Randy said John smiled. "So how is everything at home Addy? I haven't spoken to you or the parents in a while." John said Adam smiled.

"Everything is good. Everything is good. It's not the same as when you were there but it's OK I guess. I mean I Miss you" Adam said John smiled. "I Miss you too Addy, but I am always here if you ever wanna hang out." John said. Adam smiled. "Thanks." Adam said, John smiled.

"How's school Chris?" Randy asked. "Good, it's dull without John there, and with Adam and you not there, it's boring as hell." Chris said, John laughed. "What about Phil and Mike?" John asked. "They're boring as well. They do nothing. I actually talked to my dad about getting my GED but he put the kibosh on that. He doesn't like the idea. He's so annoying sometimes." Chris said, John nodded.

He knew Chris and Bret never had a good relationship, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. "Maybe he wants you to stay in school for a reason Christopher" Adam snapped, John, Chris and Randy looked at him. Randy knew why Adam was defending Bret but he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Can I talk to you Addy?" Randy asked, Adam nodded. They got up and walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "What's up?" Adam asked. "Are you still involved with Bret?" Randy asked, Adam's eyes widened. "No, of course not." Adam said. "Then why are you defending him?" Randy asked. "Because sometimes Chris can be a brat, he doesn't know how good he has it, Bret is a great father" Adam said Randy shook his head.

"Adam you're involved with Chris, your main concern should be Mathew and Chris, not Bret. If you're not over him you shouldn't be with Chris. And another thing if you're not careful you will slip up and everyone will know what happened with you and Bret." Randy said.

"I don't think that's something either of us want" Randy said. He stood up. "Just think about it" he said as he walked out of the room, Adam sighed. Randy was right. He needed to deal with his issues, but he loved Chris and he wanted to make it work. He wanted to more than anything.

He needed to move on from Bret. before everything came crashing down on him. he sighed and walked back out to the dining room. "Where's Jay?" Adam asked. "Serving desert." Randy said Adam smiled and sat down. John came in with desert and they all started eating.

"So can we have a look at the nursery after dinner?" Adam asked. "Sure Addy. It's so cute in there, I can't wait until she is here and actually using the stuff." Randy said, John smiled. "Neither can I." John said Adam smiled. His brother was so grown up.

It had only been a short time but he and Randy had come so far, from not even knowing one another, to now living with one another, engaged to be married and expecting a child together. It was so amazing. They finished off desert and Randy took Adam on a tour of the nursery. John and Chris sat down in the lounge with the game on mute.

"So how are things going with you and Adam?" John asked. "Good, really good. I love him. I know in my heart I love him. I am so pissed at myself that it took so long though. I hate that I missed out on so much." Chris said. "Well at least you're making up for lost time Chris. That's the main thing." John said Chris nodded. "Yeah it is. I couldn't imagine my life without Adam and Mathew in it. I couldn't. I love them to bits." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

He knew how that felt. "I feel the same way about Randy and this baby. I couldn't imagine not waking up with Randy, or going to sleep with him in my arms." John said, Chris smiled. He was so happy for John he really truly was.

Adam and Chris stayed for a bit longer before leaving. John and Randy locked up and headed straight to bed it had been a long day and all they wanted to do was sleep. They stripped down and fell into bed, John spooned Randy from behind. He couldn't sleep without the younger man in his arms. He couldn't. "Love you Johnny." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too Ran, get some rest." John said kissing Randy softly on his shoulder, together they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way.**


	22. Celebrating The Engagement

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

Bret sat there stunned, he couldn't believe this, his son was marrying the person he himself was in love with. This wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't. He hated feeling so jealous but he couldn't help the way he felt. He was in love with Adam, he wanted to be with him forever, but he knew it couldn't happen. Chris and Adam were in love with one another, they had a child together and they were set to be married. He realised right then in that moment that he had no hope of ever being with the person he loved and it broke his heart.

He quietly slipped away and walked out to the back yard. He needed to compose himself before he did something stupid. He walked outside and the tears stung his eyes he was a mixture between upset and angry and he didn't know how to handle his emotions right now. "Bret, are you OK?" Mark asked, he had seen Bret leave quietly and he wanted to make sure he was OK. They had all become close friends and he cared about them all. Bret sighed and sat down. "I am so lost. I love him Mark but I know it's wrong." Bret said, Mark frowned and sat beside Bret.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. "I love Adam," Mark's eyes widened. "We had a tiny little romance. We kissed a few times. We never had sex though. I fell in love with him. I thought he loved me too but he obviously doesn't if he is in there accepting my son's marriage proposal. It's insane. I don't think I can handle this. I hate it. I wish I was the one in there with him, proposing to him. I want to be in my son's place and it's crazy. I know I should be happy for them and I know deep down somewhere I am but I love him and it's killing me to see them together right now." Bret said. Mark sighed, he had no idea Bret had been going through this, that he and Adam had been together.

He felt bad for the guy he did. But there was nothing he could say or do. It was wrong yes, but it wasn't one sided. "I don't know what to say here Bret I really don't. This isn't an easy situation. It's not. But you look at them, look at your son can't you see how happy they both make one another?" Mark asked. "Yeah I do. I've never seen my son happy in so long, since before his dad died." Bret said. "You can't ruin that Bret. They deserve a chance at being a happy family. If Adam wanted you he would be with you, you have to believe in that." Mark said, Bret nodded. "I do, I really do. But this sucks" Bret said. "I know, you just need to be happy for them. You'll find someone else to love there is someone out there for you." Mark said Bret smiled.

**LATER ON**

Chris and Adam got to Chris' room at his house, Mathew was with his grandparent's in Hunter and Shawn. As soon as they were in the room Adam kissed Chris sneaking his tongue into Chris' mouth wanting to taste his fiancé for all he had. Adam pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Chris' neck biting at it Chris was busy undoing Adam's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over Adam's shoulders.

Chris then took his shirt off also. Both teens went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with Adam underneath Chris.

Chris went to work on Adam's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" Adam moaned. Chris moved down lower and started licking around Adam's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into Adam's navel and started tongue fucking it. Chris moved down and kissed and licked at Adam's hips. Chris finally got to Adam's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his fiancé's body along with Adam's underwear Adam moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock. Chris got up from Adam and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of Adam grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. Adam was thrashing his head around and Chris took his opportunity to bite down on Adam's neck. "Chris ….please baby…" Adam moaned Chris smirked. "What...what do you want Addy?" Chris asked while licking around Adam's ear Chris knew that was the spot to turn Adam into goo.

"Fuck I want you now" Adam breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Chris did what was asked and went lower on Adam's body and started stroking Adam every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Chris if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." Adam hissed at his lover Chris smirked. Chris leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw Adam's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at Adam's hole. Adam hissed as Chris entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Chris soothed soon Adam began to relax.

Chris pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch Adam he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." Adam moaned as Chris hit his prostate with his finger. Adam started thrusting onto Chris' fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Chris NOW!" Adam demanded. Chris laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of Adam and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into Adam's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiiit" Adam cried out. "Shit Adam you alright?" Chris asked concerned Adam just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." Adam moaned as he met Chris thrust for thrust.

Chris changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit Adam's prostate dead on making Adam thrash around beneath him.

"Harder….fuck me harder Chris." Adam said "fuck Adam so fucking tight baby." Chris moaned back Adam took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Chris' thrusts he was getting close.

Looking up he smiled when he saw Chris in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Chris by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Chris moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come Adam soon…so…..so close." Chris moaned against Adam's lips. Adam just nodded; Chris sped up his thrust and soon was crying out Adam's name as he came. Adam was still stroking himself.

"Come for me Adam let me see you come." Chris whispered in Adam's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Chris." Adam moaned as he came all over himself. A few minutes later after being cleaned up and regaining their breath Chris snuggled in against Adam. "I love you Adam so fucking much." Randy said Adam smiled "I love you too baby" Adam said as they drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

"What are you looking at Ran?" John asked as he came into the lounge of their apartment Randy was on the sofa feet up with the computer on his lap. John sat down beside him and pulled Randy's legs onto his lap. "Just this baby website where we can get her some personalized clothes and stuff" Randy said. "Baby not to burst your bubble but she kinda needs a name for that." John said Randy laughed.

"I know Johnny. I was hoping we could go for what we thought of the other night when we watched TV?" Randy asked. "Oh, OK then I think it's perfect." John said Randy smiled. "Cool, so can we order some of this stuff then?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah let's see what we can get" John said, they both looked and ordered some stuff for the baby. They got her a Beautiful Baby Girl Robe, a Personalised Girls Butterfly Towel Set, and a Personalised Ivory Cot Blanket. "There all done. I think we are all set for when she arrives don't you think?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Are you ready to be my husband?" John asked, they were getting married very soon in a few weeks. "Yes I am, I can't wait to be married to you. I just think it would be so much better if we were married before she arrived" Randy said. "I understand baby I do." John said Randy smiled.

"I wonder when Adam and Chris will get married" Randy said, John shrugged. "Don't know. I don't think they need to rush it really. I think they should plan it out, not worry about an impending birth." John said. "You don't think that's why he proposed? Because Adam is pregnant again?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No, well I hope he isn't pregnant again, my dad's would flip. They're still uneasy about Mathew being around. I think they think that because they're grandparent's they're old. Which they are" John said Randy laughed. "They're not that old really." Randy said John smiled.

"How about we go to bed baby? It's been a long day I know you're probably tired" John said Randy smiled. John stood up and he helped Randy out of his seat. They walked into their bedroom stripped out of their clothes and climbed into bed, Randy cuddled up against John's side and John held him there, tight and secure.

Together they drifted off dreaming of the rest of their lives together.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Mr And Mr John Helmsley

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

"You look nice Jay" Chris said, John smiled. "You think so?" he asked as he looked at himself in the mirror he was dressed in his Tallia Charcoal Pindot Slim Fit suit. Today he was marrying Randy they were exchanging vows in front of a few people in Shawn and Hunter's backyard. It was what both he and Randy wanted. Shawn would be doing the ceremony and it was going to be perfect. John looked over at Chris who was dressed in his Sean John Tonal Black Plaid suit, he and Adam would be dressed the same. "Yeah you look amazing. Randy will be speechless when he sees you." Chris said John smiled.

"I can't wait to see him. I just know it's going to be amazing. I just wanna marry him." John said Chris smiled. "You left it late enough, isn't the baby due in a few weeks?" Chris asked John laughed. "Yeah she is, but he wanted to get married before she made her arrival." John said Chris smiled. "Well is there anything you want me to do?" Chris asked. "Go check on him, make sure he's OK." John said Chris smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room and went down the hall to where Randy and Adam were. He walked in and smiled at his fiancé. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked. "I came to see how Randy is." Chris said Adam smiled. "He's nervous but he's so ready to do this." Adam said, he let Chris in and he walked into the room.

He smiled seeing Randy dressed in his Sean John Shiny Tan Solid suit. He looked great. "Chris is everything OK?" he asked, worried that John had chickened out. "Everything is fine, John is just being a worrier. He was worried you weren't going to marry him." Chris said, Randy smiled. "I would marry him if we were under threat, I love him." Randy said, Chris smiled. "I'll go tell him. I'll see you both down there" Chris said, Adam and Randy smiled and nodded Chris left the room and went downstairs John was down there pacing. Chris smiled he knew he was so nervous. "Your fiancé is ready, he can't wait to marry you." Chris told him, John smiled. "Good, let's get this ceremony started then." John said Chris smiled. They walked outside into the sunshine. John walked down the white carpet to the end of the aisle and he smiled at his dad's, and Randy's dad's. he was so ready to do this. Steve and Mark went inside, they would be walking Randy down the aisle together. They walked inside and went over to their son.

"You ready?" Steve asked, Randy beamed at them. "More than anything." He said, Steve and Mark both smiled. The soft music stared and Adam walked down the aisle holding Lexi's hand, she was dressed so cute in her White Lace Occasion Dress with Crochet Flower. John smiled at his sister and his brother then looked up as his future husband walked down the aisle looking like the Angel he was. He looked amazing. He looked perfect. In John's eyes Randy would always be perfect. He was everything John could ever want and need in his made it to the end of the aisle and John took his hands in his own, they looked at one another smiling. This was a great day to be happy.

Shawn smiled at them and stepped forward ready to begin the ceremony. "With Randal and Johnathan it was clear right from the start that today would be very much a celebration of everything that is already their life together. Today is  
the day that Randal and Johnathan allow us to share in what is one of the most intimate of human experiences, the pledging of one soul to another for a lifetime. The joy that they feel in their hearts, and the love that they have for one another in some ways is like no other. It is as unique and wonderful as Randal and Johnathan themselves are. Yet they share a moment in time with all those who have ever felt the presence of their beloved deep within the core of their own being. The divinely inspired place where souls touch has not boundaries, nor exclusive rights held by and group of people. Such is the gift that Randal has been given with Johnathan and Johnathan with Randal." Shawn spoke. He was so happy to be doing this with his son.

"A year and a bit ago, when Randal and Johnathan first met, settling down was the farthest thing from their minds, but as they say the best things in life happen when we least expect them. Johnathan's personality, his kindness of disposition and giving nature were among the first things that let Randal know that Johnathan was the one for him. Or as Randal himself put it "the heart just followed and I was caught!" For Johnathan being taken for exactly who he was, perhaps for the first time in his life, and the recognition that he is indeed someone very special brought an overwhelming and radiant joy that would only grow brighter with time. The beginning of a relationship is when you are each enthralled with who you perceive the other to be. Yet it is far more powerful as you grow and you come to realize that you are truly in awe each of who the other really are. And so do you know each time that feeling arises, that you have indeed chosen the right partner. This is the wonderful place that Randal and Johnathan now find themselves  
in." John and Randy smiled at one another.

"Although the roads they travelled to reach this day are not the ones that they would have chosen for themselves, there is nothing from their journey that they would change. Their life now is rich with so many wondrous gifts and blessings. To change any of the past would create a different today. This holds absolutely no interest for either Randal and Johnathan. They have transformed the things in their lives that once seemed to be obstacles, into blessings. They are truly life partners. They share everything, and look forward to learning more about both each other and life itself with a sense of wonder and joy rather than one of obligation." Shawn spoke, he was getting emotional but he reigned it in.

"The faith and trust that they have in each other and in their relationship has lead them to the optimum of situations. With the firm base and support that their love provides, they have the faith and confidence to accomplish anything both  
separately and together and reach new heights that alone would have been only dreams. And why not? After all good people deserve good things in their lives." Shawn said, John and Randy smiled at him. "Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a  
power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth & closeness, security & comfort, joy & happiness that this world has to offer." Shawn spoke, John winked at his future husband he could feel Randy trembling in nervousness.

"Adam, will you now come forward to read for us and to assist me with the ring vows?" Shawn asked, Adam stepped forward. "I cannot promise you a life of sunshine; I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold; I cannot promise you an easy pathway That leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion; A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow; A love that's ever true and ever growing; A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow." Shawn smiled at Adam and stepped up again. "Randal, Do you take Johnathan to be your Life Partner? Do you promise to listen always with a kind ear And speak with an open heart Never forgetting that you are each the others most precious gift in this life In times of celebration and in times of sadness, Do you vow to support him, and comfort him, To empower and encourage him, all the days of your lives?" Randy smiled. "I do." He said.

"Will you now place your ring upon his finger as a reminder of your commitment to this promise?" Shawn asked, Randy smiled and he placed the wedding band onto John's ring finger. "Johnathan, in committing yourself to Randal, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and to be a loving companion. Do you so promise?" Shawn asked, John smiled at his dad and at Randy. "I do." He said.

"Will you now place your ring upon his finger as a reminder of your commitment to this promise?" Shawn asked, John smiled and he placed the ring onto Randy's ring finger. "Will you now look into one another's eyes as Chris reads the words you  
have chosen for this moment?" Shawn asked, Randy and John smiled.

"If in the morning when you wake, If the sun does not appear, I will be here. If in the dark we lose sight of love, Hold my hand and have no fear, I will be here. I will be here, When you feel like being quiet, When you need to speak your mind I will listen. Through the winning, losing, and trying we'll be together, And I will be here. If in the morning when you wake, If the future is unclear, I will be here. As sure as seasons were made for change, Our lifetimes were made for years, I will be here. I will be here, And you can cry on my shoulder, When the mirror tells us we're older. I will hold you, to watch you grow in beauty, And tell you all the things you are to me. We'll be together and I will be here. I will be true to the promises I've made, To you and to the one who gave you to me. I will be here." Chris spoke John and Randy smiled at him in thanks.

Shawn smiled at the couple. "You may seal your commitment with kiss!" he said, John smiled, he placed his hands on Randy's hips and pulled him closer, Randy smiled and they leaned in together and kissed one another lovingly. They broke the kiss after a minute or so and turned to their guests. "I now present to you, Mr. Johnathan and Randal Cena." Shawn said, Randy and John smiled and went down to greet their guests.

Today had been everything they had hoped for and more. It was everything they wanted and more. Finally they were married and when the baby girl was born, they would be one big happy family all together, it was perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. A Proper Family

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy walked into their bedroom and Randy suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall, which was very close to the bed. Randy was against the wall, John between his legs making the younger man whimper and whine like a bitch, for lack of better words. "John," he whined, feeling that his cock was going to explode from all the continuous nipping, sucking, licking, hell anything. "Beg for it," A chill ran down Randy's spine at the deep purr that took to John's voice, enough to cause him to groan out.

"Please Johnny," he pouted, knowing the pout got to everyone, hell even his dads were known to give into it. "Hmph, I've seen the pout Randal…" John traced his tongue over the single part of his tattoo that wrapped around his neck, "…gotta try something else," Moaning loudly, Randy fussed a bit, before finally giving in, giving John what he wanted completely. "Please Johnny, anything, suck my cock, 69, anything, just fuck me," He seemed to cry out, his voice strained as John wrapped his rather large hand around Randy's pulsating cock, and squeezing.

As soon as he did that, Randy's hips surged out towards the touch, and away from the wall, a pitiful whimper passing his oh so kissable lips. John's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes taking a dark shade of blue, all the while, his hand continuing to rub at Randy's need through his pants. "Oh fuck it," the older teen fumed pushing Randy, so he was on his hands and knees on the bed, his ass up In the air, so inviting to his cock straining against his clothing, needing release. He used his speed and got himself and his husband naked before reaching for the lube that was placed on the bedside table in plain sight.

"John," Randy whined, wriggling his hips back and forth, John licked his lips, while uncapping the bottle of KY and spreading some over his index and middle finger and sliding it against Randy's opening before pushing in with one smooth stroke. "Fuck," the younger man moaned out long and low. John gave a sexy smirk as he moved his fingers around searching, until…"Oh God John!" Randy choked out, moving his head down to bury it in his forearms, pushing back against the stroking fingers in him, like a hooker in heat, as his prostate was rubbed at.

He continued his job of finger-fucking him, scissoring him in order to stretch him out to finally get rid of his own raging hard-on. Pulling his fingers out, and losing himself to his libido once again, John quickly lubed up his aching cock, gripped Randy's hips and drove into him, causing both to moan out.

"Fuck," John hissed out, stroking hard and long, "who would'a thought you'd still be so damn tight?" Ignoring the comment, Randy gripped at the pillow's and sheets, pushing back against the thrusts, enjoying the feeling of John's huge cock.

Pulling out, leaving just the head of his engorged erection in Randy, he drove in harder, the result of Randy's legs buckling under the force. Moaning, Randy brought his hand back, and began stroking himself, trying to reach his high, only was stopped by John's hand over his, slowing him down. "John" He whined again, Smirking, the older teen snapped his hips forcefully, brining Randy over the edge. He released a loud throaty moan, as he came vehemently, cum covering both his hand and John's. Moaning loudly as well, John came hard, filling Randy to the brim.

"OH NO!" Randy cried out, John panicked thinking he had hurt his husband. "What Ran?" John asked. "My water just broke." Randy said in a panicked voice. John looked down and saw the water soaked bed, he grimaced, it was not a nice thing to see right after they had made love as husband's for the first time. "OK let's get you cleaned up." John said. He got off of the bed and pulled on some sweats. He helped Randy up and over to the bathroom and he cleaned him up. Once Randy was clean John did the sheets, he wanted to get them off the bed before the fluids soaked into the mattress. "Get dad John….Please" Randy whimpered, John smiled. "Let's go over there and see them, they'll know what to do whereas I have no fucking clue." John said, Randy sighed.

"I know you're freaking out Johnny, I am too but you need to try and keep it together." Randy said, "I need you to be strong for me." Randy said, John nodded. "OK I'll try baby I promise." John said Randy smiled and nodded. They made their way to the main house and John helped Randy into a seat In the lounge room. "Where are your folks?" John asked. "Probably in bed" Randy said. "OK you stay here I'll go get them" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John went upstairs and knocked on Randy's dad's room. "WHAT?" Mark growled out. "Sorry to disturb you but your son is in labour." John told them through the door. The door opened and Steve rushed past John and downstairs.

John followed him. he found Steve holding his son, helping him breathe through the contractions. "I will call my dad's and then I will call the hospital and tell them we're on our way OK?" John asked, Randy nodded. John called his dad's in a panic. He didn't think he could do this. He wasn't strong enough. He was a teenager. He didn't think he had it in him to be there for him. **"Dad…..No everything is not OK….Randy's water broke and I am freaking the fuck out…..Don't tell me not to swear right now…..I don't know what to do dad…..Can you come over please?...OK yeah meet me at the hospital…..OK love you too."** John said ending the call. He then called the hospital and informed them of Randy's arrival.

He went and got Randy's hospital bag and they were on their way to the hospital. John sat in the back of the car with his husband holding his hand coaching him through the breathing techniques. "You can do this Ran….I know you can." John said Randy looked at John and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me. "You are NEVER EVER fucking me again you hear me Cena?" he growled in John's face. John paled and nodded. The anger and the thought of never fucking Randy again scaring him. They got to the hospital and pulled up. John helped Randy out and into a wheelchair and then they headed up to the labour and delivery floor. They got there and the nurse showed them to Randy's birthing suite.

John helped Randy change into his gown and get into bed. He was pulling up the covers when Adam, Chris, Hunter and Shawn walked in. Alexis and Mathew were with Bret. "How are you doing Ran?" Adam asked. "OK, it hurts though." Randy said. "I know, but wait until you're holding her, everything will be worth it." Adam said, Chris and Adam sat with him hoping to take his mind off of the pain. Hunter and Shawn saw John pacing and biting his nails, they both knew John was nervous and scared. "You'll be fine son, so will Randy and that amazing baby of yours." Hunter said John sighed. "I don't think I am cut out to do this. To be a dad." John said, Hunter sighed.

"You can do this John. You didn't think you could be a boyfriend and you aced that, you didn't think you could be a fiancé and look at you now married. You're going to make a great dad son. I promise. You're not alone through this, you have Randy, Chris, Adam, me, your dad, Steve and Mark. You'll never be alone. You need to be there for Randy John. He's just as scared as you are, if not more. You need to be the man I know you are." Hunter said trying to get his son to realise that he could do this. Hunter believed in John. He wouldn't have at the beginning of the year but now he did. John had grown into an amazing man.

"John!" they heard being called from Randy John walked over to him and took his hand. "You can do this Ran, you have me here with you. I love you." John said Randy nodded. "You're gonna stay?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Always. I love you and this is OUR daughter. We can do this Rand I know we can." John said Randy smiled. He believed in John, he knew now that he could do this, he could give birth to their daughter. He could do this! John looked over at Hunter who smiled and winked at his son and John smiled back. He knew he wouldn't have been as strong for his husband if Hunter hadn't talked to him, right then he was so glad he had a father in Hunter. He really was.

**8 HOURS LATER **

It was nearing 8 AM in the morning and Randy was now pushing. John was by his side holding his hand and encouraging him to do this. He knew Randy was exhausted everyone was but this needed to happen. It was so close to happening and John couldn't wait to meet his daughter for the very first time. "I can't….I'm too tired…..I wanna sleep" Randy cried, there were tears in his eyes, John sighed. He stroked Randy's cheek with the back of his hand. "I know baby I know….But I have faith in you that you can do this. I love you and you're going to be the best father in the world. I know it." John said.

Randy looked at him. He and John held eye contact, seemingly looking into each other's souls as Randy beared down and pushed and pushed and pushed. Never once did they lose eye contact. Randy needed this right now. He needed John's strength to get him through. "You're doing an amazing job Ran…..I promise everything is going so well." John said. "OK Randy one more push." They heard Steph say. Randy pushed down hard and he heard the cry of their baby girl. She was cleaned up and placed on his chest. John and Randy looked down at her in awe. She was finally there.

"Aria Melissa Cena" Randy said John smiled. Their baby was there and he couldn't be happier or more prouder of Randy if he tried.

"She's amazing Johnny." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is. She's just amazing." John said. Randy smiled. "Wanna hold her?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He gently eased Aria out of Randy's arms and he held her close to him. He looked down at her and just looked into her eyes.

"I love you Angel. You're always gonna be my Angel." John said. Randy smiled. "We're gonna be OK right Jay?" Randy asked, John smiled. He leaned down and kissed Randy softly. "Yeah beautiful. We're gonna be OK." John said. Randy smiled. "You up for some visitors now?" John asked.

Randy smiled as he took Aria back into his arms. "Yeah I am." Randy said, John smiled. He walked out to the waiting room. "Well?" Mark asked. "She's here, she's perfect" John said. "You can come in and see her" John said. Everyone smiled and followed John into the room.

They walked in and saw Randy and Aria. "She's amazing. What's her name?" Adam asked. "Aria Melissa Cena." John said. Everyone smiled. "She's great. She's stunning." Shawn said crying. He couldn't believe he had a granddaughter as well as a grandson. It was amazing.

"You're OK though right?" Steve asked his son. "Yeah….I am a little tired though." Randy said. "We'll go and leave you to it." Mark said everyone said their goodbyes and left. "You should go too Johnny. You haven't slept in hours and hours. You need to go home and get some rest, then you can come back." Randy said.

"No it's OK. I can stay." John said. "No baby. You need to go and get some rest John. I promise we'll be fine. I will call you if I need you." Randy said John sighed. "OK then. I love you, but call me if you need me OK?" Randy nodded and smiled.

John leaned in and kissed Randy before going home. He caught a cab and went back home. He got there and headed to the apartment. He got there and stripped down and climbed into bed and closed his eyes and got some rest.

He didn't have a good sleep his mind was constantly on Randy and Aria. He just wanted to see them. Be with them constantly. He just felt like he needed to be with them to be the best husband and father he could to them.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and showered and dressed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and he sat down. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." John said. The door opened and Steve walked in and sat down with John. "How long did you sleep for?" Steve asked, John looked at the time. "About four hours" John said Steve smiled.

"That's good. Look John I just came to say thank-you for loving Randy and caring for him. He loves you and I know you're going to be a great husband to him and a great father to Aria." Steve said, John smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot. Randy and Aria mean so much to me. I love them both with everything I have. It was one hell of a wedding night, one I will never forget." John said Steve smiled. "Are you heading back to the hospital soon?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I am. I am gonna take Randy some food and just sit with him for a few hours I know he doesn't get to come home for a while yet." John said Steve smiled. "Give him our love" Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." John said Steve smiled.

John finished his coffee and headed out. He stopped and got him and Randy some food from dairy queen, he got Randy a Popcorn Shrimp Basket and he got himself a Cheeseburger. He also got them a banana split to share. He also stopped and got Randy some flowers then headed to the hospital. He got there, parked and walked inside.

He went up to the maternity floor and went to Randy's room. He walked in and saw him sleeping he smiled and put the flowers by the window and put the food at the end of the bed on the table. he walked over to where Aria was sleeping and he smiled at her.

He picked her up and walked her around the room just holding her close, never wanting to let her go. "I missed you baby girl. I don't think I am ever going to want to let you go. You and your daddy are my life." John said. "Johnny?" he heard, he turned to see Randy waking up.

John smiled at him he put Aria down in the crib and he walked over to his husband and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" John asked. "I'm OK, a little tired and hungry." John smiled. "I brought some food." John said, Randy smiled. "Who are the flowers from?" Randy asked seeing the new bouquet. "Me." John said Randy smiled.

"Who got you the red roses?" John asked. "Dolph. It was weird he came to see me. he told me that he heard I had the baby so he wanted to come and see me. It was weird I mean I barely know the guy." Randy said. John sighed. "I'll have a word with him." John said.

"Baby it's OK." Randy said. "No it's not Randy. I don't want him near you or Aria. He's a loser." John said, Randy sighed he knew there was no way he could win this fight it was impossible. "Fine." Randy said John smiled. John pulled out the food and they sat there eating and talking.

"So did Steph tell you when you can come home?" John asked. "Yeah she said tomorrow afternoon I am free to come home." John smiled.

"Good because I HATE living at home alone." John said Randy sighed, John sounded so miserable. "You can stay here the night with me. I Miss you too baby. I don't like seeing you sad." Randy said John smiled.

"Thanks baby but I think you need your sleep so it's OK. I will go home and just rest and make sure everything is OK there. Ready for when you come home." John said Randy smiled. "Will you stay for a few hours?" Randy asked. John smiled.

"Of course I will. I love you. I want to stay with you all day." John said Randy smiled. He was so glad he had John there with him. If he didn't he would have gone insane. He seriously didn't know how single parents did it.

He knew if he was all alone he would crumble and fail. He was just lucky he had found someone to love in John. someone who would always be there for him through everything.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

John and Randy were at the hospital ready to go home. John smiled down at his daughter she looked so cute. She was dressed in her Pink Turtle Printed Bubble Bodysuit, her Pink Hat and her Pink Booties.

John wrapped her up in herPink Cable-Knit Baby Blanket. He picked her up and looked at Randy who had just came out of the bathroom dressed to go home. he walked out and sat down on the bed. "Ready?" Randy asked, he was impressed with John's parenting skills.

"Yeah let's go. I am so ready to get home." Randy said John smiled. He put Aria in her baby carrier and helped Randy into the wheelchair and they headed out of the hospital.

They got down to the car and John helped Randy into the car. once Randy and Aria was sorted out they headed home. they got home and headed inside.

Randy got Aria settled in her nursery and he and John watched her sleep. They both couldn't believe that she was born. "Can you believe how amazingly beautiful she is?" Randy asked, John smiled. "You did it baby. I am so proud of you." John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks Johnny. I love you." Randy said John smiled and held Randy close. they were a family. A proper family.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. The Truth FINALLY Comes Out

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he opened up the front door, it was four in the morning he had been working at the restaurant all night. He closed the door behind him and locked it before walking into the apartment. He went to his daughter's nursery and found her not there, he smiled knowing she was with Randy. He walked into his bedroom and saw Aria in her bassinet and Randy sleeping soundly. John sat on the edge of the bed careful not to wake Randy up. He pulled of his shoes and socks, then his pants and shirt so he was just in his boxers. He walked over to the bassinet and smiled down at his daughter.

"Hey princess" he said quietly. "God it's good to see you." John said. He missed out on so much with her because he worked and went to school. "Johnny?" Randy's sleep filled voice came. John smiled over at him and climbed into bed. He pulled Randy closer to him. "I'm glad you're home." Randy said John smiled and caressed Randy's back. "Good to be home….I am exhausted" John said Randy leaned up and kissed him. "How was work?" Randy asked. "Busy, go back to sleep Ran." John said. Randy smiled and nestled into sleep holding onto his husband. He missed him so much and he knew John missed him too.

He smiled when he heard John's soft snoring. He closed his eyes and drifted off, having a much deeper sleep knowing he was in John's arms and knowing that John would be there when he woke up. He loved waking up with John, just knowing he would always be there, it was an amazing feeling. He loved his life right now. He had a great husband, great family and a beautiful daughter.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Shh baby girl, daddy is sleeping, let's get you a bath" Randy said to Aria. He put her in her bath and bathed her, she whined a little bit she didn't like water very much. Once she was clean he dried her off and took her into her nursery. He laid her down on the change table and changed her into her First Moments Zebra Creeper and her white Nike socks and he wrapped her up in her Sweet Safari Receiving Blanket. Once she was dressed he held her close and took her into the lounge room so he could feed her, her morning bottle. He looked at the time and smiled. Today his dads were holding a little barbecue. Everyone was coming and Randy was looking forward to it.

He just hoped John was up to it. He knew how tired and stressed out he was and he had a feeling all John would want to do was sleep, have something to eat and spend some time with him and Aria. "Hey" John said when he walked into the lounge and plopped down beside Randy. "Hey baby. How was your sleep?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "OK I guess. I am still tired. I might have a nap later. I am just glad I don't work tonight." John said, Randy smiled. "My dads are having a barbecue today are you up for that?" Randy asked. John sighed. He took Aria from Randy and burped her on his shoulder.

"Not really Ran, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you and Aria." John said. Randy sighed. "I know but it's been planned for weeks now." Randy said. "And why am I hearing about this now?" John asked. "Because you've been working." Randy said John sighed. He stood up with Aria still on his shoulder and walked into the kitchen and put on some coffee. He also put on a bagel to toast. Once that was done he put some cream cheese on his bagel and poured a cup of coffee. "Give me her before you burn yourself." Randy said taking Aria off of John. John sighed and finished his breakfast. Once he had it all he sat down in the lounge with the TV on.

"So do you want me to tell my dad's to cancel or what?" Randy asked as he joined him. "No, there's no point. But if I need to sleep I will I don't care." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Why don't you finish your breakfast off and go back to bed for a few hours. I'll wake you up when it's time." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah I think I will do that." John said. Randy smiled. John finished his food off and went back to bed. Randy walked over to the main house and sat down with his dads in the kitchen. "Where's John?" Mark asked. "Sleeping." Randy said. "Sleeping it's ten am." Mark said. "Dad he didn't get home til four this morning and he's tired. I told him to rest before this afternoon." Randy said.

"He wasn't in the mood for this get together. He wanted to be done with it." Randy said. "Why?" Steve asked. "He just wanted to spend today with me and Aria instead of everyone else. I mean we haven't spent much time alone together lately. He's been so busy with work and school and everything." Randy said. "Should we cancel?" Steve asked. "No dad. He's sleeping so he'll be OK." Randy said, Steve smiled and nodded. "OK cool. As long as he's OK with it." Steve said, Randy smiled. "Yeah he'll be fine," Randy said confidently. He knew John might be a little grumpy but he knew he would make an appearance and spend some time with the family.

"Can you watch Aria a while dad?" Randy asked. "Sure but why?" Steve asked. "I just wanna lay down with John." Randy said Steve smiled. He knew his son needed to feel John beside him. That was all Randy needed. "Sure kid." He said Randy smiled and went back over to the apartment. He walked inside and went into the bedroom, he took his shoes off and laid down with his husband. John moved around when he felt someone beside him. Randy smiled and moved closer laying his head on his chest. He missed John so much even the simple things like hugging him or laying with him.

He just wished John was home more. He knew he was working so much for him and Aria but he still missed him. He loved John and it was hard from seeing him all the time to not seeing him at all. "Ran" John said. "MMM" Randy said. "You awake?" John asked. "Yeah what's up?" Randy asked. "Nothin. I just wanna lay here with you all day." John said Randy laughed. "I wish we could baby. But we should get up soon." Randy said John sighed deeply. "Yeah I know." John said, Randy smiled. "Come on we can shower together" Randy said John smiled and got out of bed and went into the bathroom with Randy.

They showered together and got dressed. Once they were dressed they headed outside where everyone was. John hugged his parent's and his sister and brother and held his nephew for a while. He walked over to Steve and took Aria from him. He just wanted to hold onto his daughter for a while, to try and get a connection with her. He walked around the yard talking to her. Randy watched them smiling. "Randy is John OK?" Shawn asked as he came over to him. "He's tired and stressed out. He feels like he is missing out on so much of Aria's life. He misses me and her a lot." Randy said. "Should I cut down his hours?" Shawn asked.

"No we need the money, that's the thing. We need the money he makes." Randy said. "Oh I understand. But I have talked to his teachers, he's doing really good, so he'll be passing with flying colours soon and then he can concentrate on work and not school." Randy smiled.

"That'll be a big load off of his shoulders I am sure." Randy said Shawn smiled and nodded. They watched as John went over to Chris and Adam and started talking to them. "I need to go make our son a bottle, excuse me" Adam said, Chris and John smiled and nodded.

Adam walked into the kitchen and started doing his son's bottle. "Hi Adam" Mark said, Adam smiled. "Hi Mark." He said. "Look I just want you to know that I was told by Bret about you and him." Adam froze on the spot. "He told you about us?" Adam asked. "Yes, he was a little upset over you accepting Chris' proposal I guess it hit him harder than he thought…..He loved you Adam a lot." Mark said Adam sighed. "I liked him a lot to. he was there for me when Chris wasn't but I love Chris and I want to be a family with him. being involved in a relationship with him would be wrong." Adam said, Mark nodded.

"Did I just hear that right? You were involved with my father?" Chris asked coming into the room. Adam shook his head. "Chris please calm down." Adam pleaded with him. "Answer me Adam. Did you have a relationship with my dad?" Chris asked, Adam sighed. "Yes" he said, everyone heard the ruckus and came inside to see what was going on. "What's going on Chris?" John asked. "Adam's been fooling around with my dad!" Chris said. "You what!" Hunter bellowed. "I'm sorry" Adam cried. "Did you tell them?" Randy asked, John cut his eyes to him.

"You knew this?" John asked. Randy sighed. "Yes baby, but Adam told me not to tell anyone." John shook his head. He stormed off with his daughter into the apartment slamming the door. Chris grabbed Mathew's bag and Mathew and he glared at Adam.

"I can't stand you right now. you and my dad are both sick." He hissed at him and left with his son. Adam broke down into tears, everything was wrong. His parents were mad at him and Bret, John was mad at Randy and everyone was mad at Adam.

Right now he wished he never met Bret, he wished he had never did anything with the older man. He was broken. He felt so broken inside, he was scared about losing his family, but most importantly he was scared about losing his fiancé and his son.

Randy watched Adam fall apart and he sighed. He needed to try and fix things with his husband. He walked out of the main house and went over to the apartment. He walked in and saw John sitting in the lounge with something to eat and Aria in her bouncer in front of him. He walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked. "I have nothing to say to you Randy. You kept something from me." John said. "Something about MY brother." John shook his head. He just didn't understand what was going through Randy's head.

"What did you want me to do John? he's my best friend and I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone about him and Bret. I made a promise can't you understand that?" Randy asked.

"I can understand that but it doesn't make it OK. When you married me you promised no lies, no secrets. You betrayed me Randy, he is my brother I had a right to know if he was fucking things up. I just can't believe you'd keep something from me. I thought you loved me, I thought we had a good relationship," John said.

"We do John. We do. We have a great relationship I am sorry if I have fucked things up, I really am. I didn't mean it." Randy said John shook his head. "You hurt me Randy and I never thought you would." John said Randy sighed. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do here" Randy said John sighed.

"I don't know what you can do but I need to be away from you for a while. I am gonna go out for a drive and I am taking Aria with me. Do some father daughter bonding or something." John said Randy nodded.

"OK." Randy said. John picked Aria up and grabbed the diaper bag and some milk and took her out to the car.

He strapped her in and headed off. He didn't know where he was going to go but he needed to get away from Randy for a while.

He would usually go to his dad's house but he knew Adam was there and John didn't want to be around him right now. He had caused so much issues for everyone.

He pulled up at the park and took Aria for a walk In her stroller. He pulled out his cell phone and called Chris, he hoped he was OK.

**"Hey Chris…..No I am at the park with Aria…Yeah sure come join us….OK see you in a bit."** John said ending the call.

He could tell by the tone of his voice that Chris was mad and upset. He sat down on the park bench and waited for Chris to arrive. "Hey Jay." Chris said as he arrived. "Hey, how are you?" John asked. "Shitty, I just don't know what to do. I am so pissed off at Adam I just don't know where to go to from here" Chris said John sighed.

"Yeah, what's your heart telling you?" John asked. "To kick my dad's ass." Chris growled. "Have you talked to your dad about it?" John asked. "No I know if I get close to him I will end up doing something stupid and I don't want to do that." Chris said.

"And Adam's been calling me to take Mathew back to him, but I just can't see him right now. I feel so betrayed by him." Chris said John nodded. "I'll do it. I'll take him home for you." John said Chris smiled.

"Thanks John. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you on my side." Chris said John nodded. "Don't worry about it. I am always here Chris. You're my best friend and in my opinion Adam did the wrong thing and I am pissed at him for making Randy keep something from me." John said Chris nodded.

"How are things there with you and Randy?" Chris asked. "Tense, I just never thought he would lie to me about something. Especially something about my own brother. It just hurts. I thought we had a better relationship but I don't know anymore." John said Chris nodded.

"Sorry dude" Chris said John nodded and smiled. "No worries. I am gonna go drop Mathew off and head home OK?" John asked, Chris nodded.

He hugged and kissed his son and John headed to the car. he strapped both kids in and headed over to his parents' house.

He got there and got the kids out and headed inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad's. "Hey kid, why do you have Mathew?" Hunter asked. "Chris asked me to bring him home. He didn't want to see Adam." John said.

"Oh he's upstairs in his room crying, we grounded him. We don't want him out of this house unless he has to take Mathew to the doctor." Hunter said John nodded.

"Good he deserves to be punished for what he did. He's screwed up everything dad" John said.

"Are you and Randy OK?" Shawn asked as he took Aria from his son. "No. I am pissed that he kept something from me, I thought he loved me. I never thought he would keep something about my brother from me and it hurts. I couldn't stay at home with him. I had to get out so I took Aria to the park and met up with Chris. I know I have to go back there soon but I am putting it off. I just don't want to fight. I just wish none of this ever happened." John said Shawn and Hunter sighed.

"Believe us, we're the same. We don't understand how Bret could do this with our son. It's sick." Hunter spat.

They looked to the stairs when Adam walked in. he walked over and took Mathew from Hunter. "Hey Jay, you saw Chris?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yeah, you've broken his heart Adam, and you made my husband lie to me, that's something I can't handle right now. I've gotta go." John said he took Aria and headed back out to the car.

He strapped Aria in and headed home. he got home and took a sleeping Aria inside and placed her in her crib. "Hey is she OK?" Randy asked standing in the doorway of the nursery.

"She's fine. asleep" John said Randy nodded. "Where did you go?" Randy asked.

"The park, I saw Chris then I went to my parent's house." John said Randy nodded. "What do you want for dinner? I'll cook anything" Randy said.

"Randy, making me dinner isn't going to fix us. You know that right?" John asked. "I know but I want to try." Randy said John sighed.

"Just order in a pizza or something. I just want to eat, shower and sleep. Today has been one of the worse days of my life and I just want to forget it ever happened." John said Randy nodded.

"OK I'll call for a pizza" Randy said John nodded. He walked out of the nursery and into the lounge. He sat down and turned on the TV hoping some mindless show would make him forget about everything that had been going on lately.

He watched as Randy walked around the apartment cleaning up and doing everything. he knew they were far off from being fully OK but he loved Randy and he hoped Randy knew that.

He didn't blame Randy for hiding the secret. He was being a good friend but it still hurt John.

He blamed all of this mess on Adam. He was the one who did this. In his mind it was all Adam's fault and John didn't know if he could ever forgive him for what he did. He had caused so much issue with everyone and everything. he just hoped everything would be sorted out and soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Family Therapy?

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**DAYS LATER**

John, Randy, Adam, Chris, Mark, Steve, Hunter and Shawn were at the Helmsley house having a family meal. Things were very awkward between all of them. Randy and John were doing better, Chris and Adam were barely speaking, Hunter and Shawn were mad at Adam for being with Bret, John was mad at Adam for making Randy keep something from him and Steve and Mark were just feeling awkward about the whole thing. "Dinner's ready" Shawn announced. Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down. Shawn served the dinner. "What is this dad?" John asked.

"Hungarian Chicken with Smoked Paprika." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. It looked yummy. They all joined hands and said grace and got stuck into eating. There was no conversation it was just the sound of forks and knives hitting the plates and the sound of people chewing it was so weird. "So John how are the exams coming along in culinary school?" Hunter asked. "Good. I have the big test this week coming up I have to prepare a three course meal, so an entrée, main and desert. I am making Five-Spice Duck Breasts with Caramelized Quince for the main. I am just not sure about the entrée and the desert." John said. "How about a nice Artichoke and cheese tart for the start? I can give you a recipe?" Shawn asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sounds good, I was thinking of doing a Black Forest Cherry Cheesecake." John said, Shawn smiled. "Sounds delicious. I know you're going to pass with an A." Shawn said he was so glad John was following in his footsteps. It was amazing. They were all eating and talking amongst themselves about nothing in particular when there was a knock on the door. Shawn got up and answered it he was surprised to see Bret standing there. "You're not welcome here" Shawn said Bret sighed. "Can I come in and say my piece?" he asked, Shawn sighed and let him in. "Look I know you're all pissed at me and you should be, but don't take it out on Adam. He doesn't deserve it." Bret said.

"Look blame me, I am the older one I should have known better...why wouldn't I love Adam, what's not to love, he's kind and sweet, and pretty, and just wants to please everyone...but you all are treating him like gum on the bottom of a shoe...he doesn't deserve that...if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me!" Bret said, Chris shook his head. "You still love him don't you dad?" he asked. Bret sighed. "I can't believe you. He's marrying me!" Chris exclaimed, "You're an old pervert." Chris spat. He kissed his son and walked out the door. Randy looked at John and they knew it was time to go. They grabbed Aria and left.

They got home and walked inside and put Aria to bed. "Johnny, I am so sorry about lying to you, I can't do this anymore I love you. Please say that you love me too" Randy said as they were in their room. "I love you too and I want you back with me where you belong" John said Randy smiled and kissed John hard on the lips. John pounced on top of Randy and stripped him of his shirt.

He began laying kisses all over Randy's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Randy's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Randy moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Randy's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Randy to groan loudly.

John smirked he loved hearing Randy moan. John kissed his way down Randy's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Randy and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Randy's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at Randy's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

John trailed kisses down Randy's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Randy through his boxer shorts, Randy groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Randy's belly button whilst he removed Randy's underwear. He took Randy's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow.

"Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Randy moaned. John removed his mouth from Randy's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Randy's balls.

"God daaaamn." Randy cried out. John continued to stroke Randy hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Randy's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Randy's member covering his fingertips in Randy's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Randy watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

John moved his mouth and took Randy into his waiting mouth deep throating him. Randy could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex.

"Damn you know how to suck my cock." Randy murmured making John groan around Randy's member the vibrations going all the way through Randy's body. John continued sucking Randy for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Randy was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Randy moaned loudly. John was so lost in the moment he couldn't care less if people heard them.

John pulled away from Randy's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Randy's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Randy he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Randy giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away.

"Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Randy's ear. "Do it then NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Randy's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to the bedside and saw that they had no condoms or lube and sighed.

"Baby we haven't got no lube or Condoms we can't." John said Randy looked up at him he knew it was how Aria came along but he didn't care he needed John right now. He was sure he wouldn't get pregnant. He would just take the morning after pill tomorrow.

"I don't care take me dry no prep and no condom." He said "Are you sure?" Randy nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Randy's entrance.

"Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Randy begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Randy in one hard thrust. Randy screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Randy to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough Randy started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Randy before slamming back into Randy hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Randy screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him.

John started thrusting in and out of Randy at a furious pace loving the feeling of Randy around him. "Fuck Randy …so hot…..so tight." John moaned Randy smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. John gripped Randy's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Randy furiously he had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. John was seeing colors behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

Randy was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...I think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Randy moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Randy while stroking Randy at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Randy fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Randy with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Randy trying to spill more of him into Randy's waiting hole.

He was still stroking Randy harder and faster now. "Come for me Randy fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Randy came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Randy and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"I love you John" John smiled "I love you too baby" Randy cuddled up against John and smiled finally they were able to be together without arguing about things that didn't really matter to them in the great scheme of things.

**DAYS LATER**

"Baby!" John called out as he got home, it was late morning. "What?" Randy asked coming out of the bathroom with Aria wrapped up in a towel. John smiled and walked over to them and kissed Randy hard and then kissed Aria. "What's going on John?" Randy asked, John was awfully excited. "I passed baby! I passed all my courses! I can get an apprenticeship with my dad now and make more money!" John exclaimed, he was so damn happy right now. "That's amazing." Randy said hugging him. John smiled and took Aria from Randy. "Isn't it?" he asked. "I wanna do something tonight, how about dinner or something?" John asked, Randy smiled.

"I think your dad will want to do something baby, but I am so proud of you John. I really am." Randy said John smiled. Deep down he was very happy for his husband but he felt jealous. Jealous that John was doing what he loved and that he was at home with Aria all day, it wasn't that he didn't love being there with her he did but he wanted a career as well. He wanted to own his own baby boutique. That was his dream. "I should give dad a call then." John said. "Go see him at the restaurant baby. He'll wanna see you I am sure." Randy said John smiled and kissed Randy and Aria and headed out the door he was so happy.

John got in his car and drove into the city where Shawn's restaurant was. He got there and parked and walked inside. "Hey Susan, where's dad?" John asked one of the other chefs there. "Office" she said John smiled and walked back into his dad's office. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked. "I just came from school, from getting my final results." Shawn smiled and took off his glasses. "And?" Shawn asked. "I passed, everything I passed" John said, Shawn smiled and hugged his son.

"That's great kid, I bet Randy's happy." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he is." John said. "Come over tonight for dinner, I think we should all celebrate" Shawn said, John smiled. "Sure dad." John said Shawn smiled and hugged his son. "I am so proud of you." He said John smiled. "Thanks dad." He said.

He kissed Shawn on the cheek and headed off back home. He got home and walked inside. Aria was on her play mat playing and Randy was folding the laundry. "Dinner tonight at dad's, is that OK?" John asked. "SURE" Randy said John smiled. "Invite your dad's as well." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Is there anything that needs to be done right now?" John asked, Randy shrugged.

"Not really." Randy said. "Are you sure you're OK Ran? You've been quiet since I came home earlier." John said. "I'm fine Johnny, I promise. I am just a tad tired" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK, how about you lay down and I will take Aria out for a while? maybe to the park and the toy store?" John asked Randy smiled.

"Sure baby." Randy said John smiled and kissed his husband. Randy went and laid down and John picked up Aria and took her into the nursery he changed her into her Flutter sleeve body suit and some socks and headed out the door. He strapped her into her car seat and headed off to the toy store. They got to the toy store and got out.

John strapped Aria into her stroller and headed off into the store. They looked around, John just wanted to get her something cute. He looked around and found her a Disney Winnie the Pooh Rockin' Rattle Wobbly Pals – Piglet and he got Mathew a Fisher-Price Baby's First Bear.

Once he had everything he headed to another store, he wanted to get Randy something for being him. He got to the store and pushed Aria inside. They walked in and John went to the jewellery section. He found him a nice 1/5 Carat Diamond Love Heart Charm Bracelet. He hoped Randy would like it. He paid for the item and headed home. He got home and Aria was sleeping so he put her down in her crib and handed her the gift he got her. While she was down John cleared away a little bit.

"Hey" John heard he turned and saw Randy he smiled at him. Randy sat down at the kitchen table and saw the box with his name on it. "What's this John?" he asked. "Open it and find out." John said Randy opened the gift and gasped. "I thought you needed something to remind you how much I really do love you. You deserve it for all you do for me and Aria. We love you and you mean so much to me Ran." John said Randy smiled.

"Thank-you Johnny, it's amazing." He said John smiled and kissed him. he was glad Randy had liked the gift, he hoped it would cheer Randy up. He wished he knew what was bothering his loved one, but he knew that when Randy wanted to he would come to him and tell him about what was going on.

He just hoped it wasn't something too serious. He thought they were doing well since this whole Adam and Bret fiasco had happened. He just hoped whatever it was it wasn't too serious.

**THAT NIGHT**

John, Randy and Aria headed over to Shawn and Hunter's along with Mark and Steve. They got there and walked inside. John and Adam still weren't talking and Adam hated it, Chris was still annoyed at Adam but they were getting there, Hunter and Shawn were still peeved off at Bret and Adam but they were slowly coming around.

"Thank-you all for coming. I just want to say congratulations to John for all his hard work. We're proud of you son." Hunter said John smiled. "Thanks dad." John said. "In fact, your dad has something he wants to share with you." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "We are expanding the restaurant, we're remodelling and everything and I want you to be the new pastry chef apprentice." Shawn said John smiled. "I would love to." John said, Shawn smiled, he was so glad John was accepting the Job offer.

"OK let's sit and eat." Shawn said, they all took their seats and enjoyed a nice meal together, once the meal was over they all gathered into the lounge room, apparently Shawn and Hunter had something they needed to talk to everyone about.

"OK, we know these past few weeks have been hard on everyone, there are still some issues there that I think we all need to sort out, so I did some research and there is a week long retreat we can go to." Shawn said.

"It has team building exercises and family therapy, single therapy and couples therapy. I think it would be good if we all went, so it would be me, Hunter, Mark, Steve, Randy, John, Aria, Chris, Adam and Mathew." Shawn said. "Oh and Bret." Shawn added. He and Hunter had issues with their friend and Chris had serious issues with his dad they needed to sort it out if they ever wanted to be happy.

"So who's in?" Hunter asked. "We're in." Steve said on behalf of him and Mark. He knew they needed it. "I'm in." Adam said. Chris sighed. "Me too." Chris said. "We know Bret is in, he told me so." Shawn added. They all looked at Randy and John. "I'm in, I think it would be a good chance for us to get some things out in the air." Randy said.

Everyone's eyes turned to John. John sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't like the whole therapy thing. We can sort things out on our own." John said, everyone sighed, why did John always have to be the stubborn ass? "Son please, I think this will be good." Shawn said John sighed.

"No dad." John snapped he got up and walked outside needing some air. Randy followed him he wanted to know what the real deal with John was. "What's the real issue John?" Randy asked, John sighed. "There's too much shit there I don't think I am ready to deal with." John said.

"What shit? With us?" Randy asked. "NO, not with us. With me and Hunter. I don't know if I can bring up everything with us. We're doing OK now." John said, Randy shook his head. "You have to John. If you want to have a good family you're going to have to." Randy said, John sighed.

"I guess so….But I don't want to Randy, it's going to suck." John said Randy nodded. "Yeah it will, then we will all heal together. I want this John, I want to do this. But I can't do this without you. So for me will you do this? At least give it a shot?" Randy asked John closed his eyes.

He would do anything for Randy. "Fine but only for you." John said Randy smiled and kissed him. "Good I think this will be great" he said, John sighed and nodded. He hoped so…..He really hoped so.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Horrible Flight

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Are you all packed?" John asked his husband. "Yep, what about you?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "I've got what I need" John said, Randy sighed. "I wish you would at least act like you're OK with doing this. I don't know why you're so against it." Randy said, John sighed. "I don't see how sitting around expressing our feelings is gonna help anything." John said, Randy sighed. "Johnny, I think this would be good for us, for our relationship you have to admit that since the whole Adam and Bret came out we haven't been the same. We don't share that closeness we used to have." Randy said John nodded, he knew Randy was right. "I know but I don't see why we can't deal with that here, alone." John said.

"John….I want to do this. It's not just me you have issues with, you have issues with your dad and with Adam. You need to sort this out. I want Aria growing up in a loving family not one that is all over the place like we are right now." Randy said John sighed. "You really want this?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yes I really want to do this to at least try please Johnny" Randy purred, hoping John would give in. John sighed. "Fine….But if things are worse by the time we leave it's all on you." John said Randy smiled and hugged John and kissed him. "Thank-you, you won't regret this baby" Randy said. "Yeah, I better not." John said. Randy smiled.

"I'll go get Aria ready." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. John left the bedroom and walked into the nursery, he picked Aria up and he placed her on the change table and he changed her into her Pink Heart Snap-Up Sleep & Play body suit. He wrapped her up in a blanket and placed her in her swing while he and Randy got everything ready. "Let's go." John said, once everything was packed up into the car, they strapped Aria into the car and they headed to the airport. They got there and headed inside. They walked in and Hunter was pacing, John frowned. "What's wrong dad?" John asked. "My co-pilot is sick and so is the head stewardess, I don't know if we will be getting anywhere today." Hunter said John sighed. "I'll do it Hunter" Bret said, Hunter frowned. He didn't know if he could handle having Bret sit beside him for over three hours. "OK, sounds good" Hunter said, Bret was the only option right now and he was a pilot.

"I'll steward, for this one flight and that is it, we need to do this, understand?" Shawn asked his husband, Hunter was always wanting Shawn to go back to being a steward. "Yes dear" Hunter said. "So is everything sorted then?" John asked, Hunter nodded. "Yes" Hunter said. "Let's get this over with then." John said carrying Aria and going over and checking in. He got there and Chris and Adam were just finishing checking in. John sighed and checked in ignoring his brother, what Adam did was still annoying him, he missed his brother but he hated what he had done. It really hurt him inside.

John checked his family in right as the flight was called, they all rushed and boarded the plane. They got on and sat down in their respective seats. "She's a little grouchy today." John said speaking to Randy about Aria. Randy nodded. "Yeah she is, I hope she sleeps through the flight." Randy said John smiled. the flight took off and they all relaxed. John just hoped this flight would be OK. He didn't really like flying to start with it annoyed him. The whole fear of heights coming back to haunt him. An hour into the flight John was bored out of his mind, he just wanted to be in Canada already. He was so over being in a confined space and he was just as grouchy as his daughter was.

"They're gonna catch us!" he heard someone speak John frowned and looked over and saw two men. "Shut the fuck up….Do you wanna get hurt?" the other asked. "Fuck you, if I am going down you're going down with me" he spat and he pulled out a gun, John froze, what the hell was he supposed to do. He didn't want to alarm anyone. "Everyone listen up!" the guy said, everyone looked at him. "We're taking you hostage, no body speaks and no body moves understand me?" the guy said waving the gun around. Randy clung to John for life and John took Aria into his arms, he would risk his life to save his husband's and his daughter's he wasn't about to let this idiot do something to the people he loved.

"Just keep quiet Ran, OK?" John asked Randy shook with fear but nodded. "Look just calm down." Mark said trying to placate the guy. "Fuck you old man sit your ass back down before I shoot you in the head." The guy growled at him, Randy squeaked the thought of him seeing his own father be killed scared him to death.

"You shut the hell up you pussy." The guy said to Randy, John growled. "Fuck you asshole, talk to him like that again and I will take the gun from you and shoot you right where you stand." John argued. Randy didn't know what the hell John was doing. He was acting like a hero when he shouldn't be. "Sit your ass down or the kid gets it." the robber said, pointing the gun in Aria's face, John couldn't do anything, his daughter was being threatened so he sat back in his seat.

Shawn who had seen everything happen from his spot in the stewards area got up and went into the cockpit. "Hunter, we have a problem. There are these two guys who have taken the passengers hostage, they have guns. You need to radio in." Shawn said, Hunter nodded.

"Shawn you stay here with Hunter, I will go and check in on everyone." Bret said, Shawn nodded, Bret went back to the seats and he spotted a shaking and crying brunette boy. He walked over to him. "It's going to be OK I promise you…..I won't let anything happen to you….I'm Bret." he said. "I'm…..Jomo." the boy said, Bret smiled and nodded. "Trust me, everything will be OK." Bret said.

He looked up and gasped as he saw Adam be hit over the head with the base of the gun, Adam slumped forward and he was out cold. John gasped as he saw the guy hit his brother, he looked at Chris and Chris nodded, they had to do something, they couldn't do nothing not when their loved ones were in danger. John gave Chris the signal and they jumped up and tackled the two men from behind. The guns came from their hands and Bret got up and grabbed them.

John and Chris stood up and forced the two men in their seats, Bret put the guns into a plastic bag and he stood guard making sure the two guys didn't make one move. He looked back at JoMo and smiled. JoMo blushed, he really liked the older man.

John sat back down and Randy hugged him for dear life. "It's OK baby, no one is going to hurt you I promise." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him then he slapped John across the face. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked. "For risking your life John, don't ever do that again you scared me." Randy said, John smiled.

"I won't." he said. "How much longer until we land, Adam needs the hospital." Chris said. "Soon Chris. I think he's just unconscious, have you tried bringing him around?" Steve asked the young man. "No." Chris said, Steve moved and put a marker under Adam's nose seeing if that would bring him back into the world of the living, it worked Adam woke up holding his head in pain.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down and the RCMP came and took the robbers away and an ambulance came and took Adam to the hospital Chris went with him, everyone else headed to the retreat, they were certain Adam would be fine, he would just have a concussion and have to stay overnight.

Which was good news considering what could have happened. They got into the cars and headed to Banff Springs, where the retreat was happening. They got there and they checked in. Everyone went up to their rooms, John and Randy got into their room. Their room was a Fairmont Mountain View Room. Which was distinctly furnished and cosy in character, The charming Fairmont room was ideal for John and Randy and Aria.

They had a king sized bed, with spectacular mountain views of the Bow Valley. Randy put Aria down in the porta cot and he laid on the bed with John, John wrapped his arms around Randy and Randy started sobbing into his chest, John just rubbed his back.

"I was so scared John, I thought he was going to kill Aria, or you. I don't think I could have lived without you. I love you so much John….I can't lose you so promise me from now on you won't act like a hero, we need you." Randy said, John smiled and caressed Randy's face. "I promise baby, I am so sorry Ran, I really am. I didn't think when I did it. I just wanted it to end. I couldn't handle seeing them threatening you and Aria, I couldn't. I love you so much and It hurt to see you looking so scared and frightened." John said Randy smiled and hugged him.

It had been one hell of a scary day but now the real work begun, the retreat and the therapy, he just hoped that in the end they would all be closer than ever.

**THAT NIGHT**

John pulled up outside the hospital. He got out of the car and walked inside. He had taken off from the retreat he just wanted to make sure Adam was OK, even though they weren't exactly on the best of terms, John still cared about his brother.

He walked up to the right floor and found Adam's room. He walked in and saw Adam and Chris smiling watching a movie. He was glad his brother was OK.

Seeing him be hit over the head with a gun because Mathew wasn't being quiet hurt his heart, John never wanted to see Adam hurt ever. "Hey guys" John said walking in. Chris and Adam smiled at him.

"Hey Jay, come in." Adam said, John smiled and walked over to his brother's bedside. "How are you feeling?" John asked. "I'm OK. Tired but I can't sleep, I'm not allowed until tomorrow." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah I know, but at least Mathew is OK." John said, Adam smiled. "Good, who has him for the night?" Adam asked.

"Dad" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I better get back to Randy and Aria, they don't know I am here. So I should go, I will see you guys tomorrow." John said Adam and Chris smiled and John left. John headed out the door and back to the retreat.

John got back there and went up to the room where he found Randy playing with Aria on the bed. "Hey" John said, Randy looked at them. "Hey, where have you been?" Randy asked. "I popped out to see how Adam was. He's OK." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

John kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed joining his husband and daughter. He leaned in and kissed his daughter's stomach making her make a sweet little noise. John smiled down at her.

"We have a meeting in the morning with the therapists." Randy said, John nodded. "OK." John said. Randy sighed. "I'll put her down then me and you are gonna talk." Randy said John nodded. Randy put Aria down for bed and he joined his husband on the bed.

"Johnny I love you but your defeatist attitude is killing me here. We came here to make our relationship stronger and for us to fix the issues with the rest of our family, I know you don't like therapy but please I am begging you to do this with me not just for me but for us." Randy asked. John smiled and nodded. "OK baby. I promise not to be Debbie downer. I promise." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter, Shawn, Mark, Steve, Bret, Chris, Adam, John and Randy were all sitting in the meeting room of the retreat. "OK let's get this started." A man said.

"My name is Michael Shore and I will be one of your therapists, this is Sydney Wells and Jessica James, they will also be here to help out. So let's go around the group and you can all tell me your relationships with one another." Michael said, "Hunter if you would like to go ahead" Michael said.

"OK, well I am Shawn's husband, John and Adam's father, Randy and Chris' father in law, friends with Bret, Steve and Mark." Hunter said. "Shawn?" Michael asked. "Same for me" he said, everything was the same for him.

"OK Mark" Michael said. "I am Steve's husband, Randy's father, John's father in law and friends with Shawn and Hunter, I don't know Adam, Chris or Bret very well." Mark said. "Same with you Steve?" Michael asked, Steve nodded. "OK Chris" Michael said. "I am Adam's fiancé, Bret is my dad, I am friends with John and Randy, and Shawn and Hunter are my future father in laws." Chris said.

"Bret" Michael said. "I am Chris' father, friends with Shawn and Hunter and Adam's soon to be father In law" Bret said. "OK Randy" Michael said. "I am John's husband, my dads are Mark and Steve, Adam is my brother in law, Shawn and Hunter are my fathers in law." He said. "OK and John" Michael said.

"I am Randy's husband, Adam's brother, Chris' best friend, Shawn and Hunter's son and Mark and Steve's son in law." John said Michael smiled. "OK then, we will want to talk to each of you one on one to see who has issues and with who" Michael said, they all split up with the therapists and they spoke with them one on one.

By the end of it Hunter had issues to solve with Adam, Bret and mostly John. Shawn had issues to solve with Adam and Bret, Mark had issues with Randy and Steve, Steve had issues with Mark and Randy, Chris had issues with his dad and Adam, Adam had issues with Bret, Chris, his dad's and John, Bret had issues with Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter.

Randy had issues with his dad's Adam and John. John had issues with Hunter, Adam and Randy. They were all mixed up with one another it was one mess of a family. "OK John I sense some tension between you and your dad, so I think I would like to speak with you first." Sydney said, John sighed and nodded. Randy squeezed John's hand.

"It'll be OK." Randy said, while John was gone he would be spending some time with Adam and the kids. John and Hunter sat down in the therapy room. "OK so what is the REAL issue between the two of you?" Sydney asked, John shrugged and Hunter sighed.

"Doc, I have no idea we used to be really close when John was a little younger, but high school kicked in and he seemed to develop some sort of resentment towards me, I don't understand it." Hunter said, John sighed.

"John?" Sydney asked. "I don't know what happened. We drifted apart. I went to school, had friends, basketball and I started having sex." John said. "There's something bothering you John talk to your dad, that's why you're here" Sydney said, John sighed.

"I don't know…..I guess when I went to high school I thought he would be around more, I thought he would be proud of me for the whole basketball thing, I mean basketball was something we used to bond on but now nothing." John said.

"He started working all the time and we never got to see him and it sucked. Me and dad were always close. We had a bond. We would do everything together. I guess I Miss him." John said, Hunter was shocked he didn't think John felt like this.

"I guess when he cut back on work I had moved on and decided I wasn't going to try anymore, I met Randy and we had Aria and got married so we never really got our relationship back." John said. Sydney nodded.

"Hunter?" Sydney asked, "I didn't think John missed me, I thought he hated me for some reason. I didn't know he missed me, I really didn't. I Miss him too. I love my son and I am so proud of him, more than ever. I love you John and I want my son back." Hunter said.

"John?" Sydney asked, John smiled. "I Miss him a lot and I want my dad back, I Miss him I just feel like he thought I didn't need him anymore. I do. You're my daddy. I love you so much, you've taught me so much in life, you've taught me how to be a man….I just want you back in my life." John said Hunter smiled, he moved over to John's couch and hugged him.

"I love you kid, always." Hunter said John smiled and hugged Hunter tightly and cried on his shoulder. "I love you dad" John said Hunter smiled and hugged his son, they pulled away and Hunter wiped his son's eyes from tears.

"This has been a good session I think. I think you will need more but right now you're good to go, I think I am going to give you some homework, I want you to both write a small letter to each other and hand it to one another in the morning OK?" Sydney asked, John and Hunter smiled and nodded. They thanked Sydney and headed out the door, Hunter hugged his son once more and they headed up to their respective rooms.

One problem was out of the way but there were so many more to come for the two week stay it was going to be hard but the family needed this, they needed this more than anything else in the world. They really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Randy Learns The Truth

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day that Hunter, Shawn and Adam would be having their sessions and it was also the day Randy and his dads would be having their sessions.

John and Randy were up with Aria and John had dressed her for the day in her Pink and Brown Zebra Sundress, her Light Pink Tulle Bow Knit Cardigan and she had on her Animal-Print Rosette Flip-Flops.

"So where are you and my Angel going?" Randy asked. "Just to the park with Chris and Matt." John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. I am so nervous about today" Randy said, John sighed.

"It's rough that's for sure, I still need to do my letter to dad. It's going to be hard coming up with the words." John said. "You'll be OK baby. I know you will." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," John said they finished off their breakfast and they headed out. John met up with Chris and Mathew and Randy went to his therapy session with his dad's. He was so nervous about it.

He didn't know what he and his dad's were going to talk about but he knew they needed this to become as close as they used to be. He just hoped everything would be OK in the end. He didn't want anything serious to happen.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam, Hunter and Shawn were sitting on the couch with Sydney. "OK so let's get started. Hunter, Shawn would you like to ask about what's going on?" Sydney asked, Shawn sighed.

"I think me and your dad just want to know what happened with you and Bret, you were always talking about Chris and how you were in love with him, but then you and Bret were fooling around behind everyone's backs. We just want to know what the deal is Adam." Shawn said, Adam sighed.

"To be honest I don't know. I was pregnant by a guy who seemed to hate me, you weren't around and Bret seemed to really care about me so I did some things I regret and that I am not proud of." Adam said.

"Did you have sex?" Hunter asked, he needed to know. He didn't think he would ever forgive Bret if he had slept with his son. "No, nothing like that, I mean we did other stuff." Adam said. "Like what?" Hunter asked.

"Hand jobs." Adam said Shawn and Hunter sighed. This wasn't what they wanted to hear. "Look, he said he loved me and I loved having someone to care about me, Chris was being an ass, John was with Randy all the time, I just felt all alone, that's all." Adam said.

"I am sorry I hurt you both and that I disappointed you both but I can't handle this anymore, no one is talking to me and it hurts. You're my family and I Miss you." Adam said Shawn and Hunter smiled at him.

"We understand that it was a mistake and we're sorry for how we've been acting, I can't speak for John but for me and your dad, we love you so much Adam. We really do and we think it's time we moved on." Hunter said Adam smiled and hugged his dads. He felt so better now.

Now that everything was out in the open. Now that he had his dad's full support back. He was happy really happy, now all he needed to do was sort things out between him and his brother.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy was seated with Jessica, Mark and Steve. "So what's going on? You wanted this session" Randy said. "We have something to tell you Randy and we're not sure how you're going to react but it's time you knew the truth." Steve said,

Randy frowned, he didn't understand what was going on. "OK." He said. "You're adopted." Mark said, Randy's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"You're adopted. We're not your real parents. I didn't give birth to you like you think I did" Steve said, Randy couldn't believe this.

"What I don't understand? You've been lying to me my whole life" Randy said. "Yes and we're so sorry but we thought we were doing what was best." Mark said.

"Who are my parents?" John asked. "Your mom and dad were teenagers when you were born, they had no family, no money. Nothing. They decided to go for adoption, that's when we came in. We took you and we've loved and cared about you since that day. We've never regretted it. we love you so much Randy. You're our son, blood or not." Steve said, Randy couldn't believe this, he always thought that Mark and Steve were his real parent's.

"You lied to me my whole life, I trusted you, I can't believe you. I hate you right now, you're not my real parent's you're not Aria's grandparents. I can't handle this." Randy said, he got up in tears and ran from the room in tears.

He needed to find John, he needed him right now. He and Aria were the only ones he loved and were always honest and true to him. He needed his family right now. that was all he wanted and needed. his two babies. His husband and his daughter.

**MEANWHILE**

John was back in the room he shared with his husband and daughter. He and Aria had such a great time with Chris and Mathew but now John was trying to write his letter to his dad's he was having a really hard time with putting his thoughts into words. He was writing some stuff down when Aria woke up from her nap.

John picked her up and went into the kitchenette and made her up a bottle, he laid on the bed with her and fed her the milk. Once she finished drinking it, John burped her and laid her back on the bed with him. just looking at her, she was so amazing to him, to know she was a part of him.

"You are so beautiful To me, You are so beautiful

To me, Can't you see. You're everything I hope for

You're everything I need, You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful to me, You are so beautiful To me. Can't you see, You're everything I hope for You're every, everything I need, You are so beautiful to me." he sang to her as he rocked her to sleep.

"I love you Aria. So much." John said. Aria closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes, John just laid there looking at her, it was something he could do for hours and hours at a time.

He heard the door open and close and Randy walked in and laid on the bed with his husband and his daughter. John looked at Randy and saw the tear tracks on his face. "What happened baby?" John asked.

"You'll always love me right Johnny?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Of course I will I love you so much Ran, what happened?" John asked.

"My dad's sat me down and told me that I am adopted. They're not my real dad's they've hidden this from me since I was born I hate them right now. I feel so betrayed and hurt.

John held onto Randy he knew Randy needed him now. more than ever before, he couldn't believe the news Randy had just told him, he didn't know what Steve and Mark were thinking but he wasn't going to let them hurt his husband ever again.

**THAT NIGHT**

"You sure you wanna go out to dinner?" John asked his husband. Randy nodded. "Yes, I want to go. I don't want to be stuck in here all the time, I want to enjoy the time we have with one another." Randy said John smiled and nodded and watched Randy dress Aria for dinner.

He dressed her in her White body suit and jacket set.

"Can you watch her while I shower?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, he held his daughter and lifted her up in the air, "Who's the prettiest little girl in the world?" John asked her, she just gurgled and made some cute sounds, she sounded so adorable.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and John smiled at him. "Ready to go then?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled "Yeah I am starving." Randy said John smiled.

They left the room with Aria and headed down to one of the many restaurants they had there, they went to The Rundle Lounge. They got there and were seated, they looked over their menus and ordered.

Randy got the Grilled Tuna Focaccia and John got the Prime Rib Burger. They sat there eating and enjoying each other's company.

"You know we don't do this enough." Randy said. "Uh huh. I know but we don't have a lot of time." John said Randy smiled.

"I know, Johnny I've been thinking and I've decided we should move out." Randy said, John choked on his burger. "What?" John asked.

"We're moving out. I don't want to live with or near my dad's anymore. I can't." Randy said John sighed. "Baby maybe you should talk to them, before you make any rash decisions." John said Randy sighed.

"I'm not making a rash decision. We're moving. I can't live near them, I don't want to." Randy said, John nodded. "Are you sure about this Randy? positive?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am. I know it's going to be hard money wise but we can do this" Randy said John nodded.

"OK then." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Good." Randy said John nodded and smiled, he looked up and closed his eyes Mark and Steve were coming towards them. "Hey kids" Steve said Randy sighed.

"I'll be up in the room, you finish" Randy said before leaving, John sighed and watched his husband leave with their daughter.

John looked at his father's in law. "Sorry about him, this whole adoption thing is still hurting him. I'll try talk with him, but I doubt it will do any good." John said, Steve and Mark sighed and sat down with John. "Is he really upset?" Steve asked John nodded.

"Yeah, he's talking about leaving the apartment, he wants to move away from you guys. I am going to try and talk him out of it but I don't know if I will do any good." John said, Steve sighed.

"We should have told him sooner, I know that but how can you tell someone you love so much that they're not really yours?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I don't think it's the adoption thing that is hurting him, it's the fact that the two of you kept something like this from him for so long." John said, Mark and Steve nodded.

"Just tell him we love him." Steve said John nodded and paid for the meal and left. He got up to his room and saw Aria sleeping soundly and he smiled at her.

Randy came over to him and kissed him deeply, "No talking, I need you" he said John smiled and nodded. They managed to get undressed and lay down on the bed naked.

Looking down Randy was happy and surprised to see John's head moving up and down as he sucked his cock hungrily.

Randy could feel his cum boiling in his balls begging for release and it felt so good Randy reached down and caressed John's head while quietly begging him not to stop.

John didn't look like he had any intention of stopping, which he confirmed as he hummed in agreement until Randy felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse and his whole body spasm as Randy unloaded shot after shot into John's mouth.

As Randy calmed down from his first orgasm he finally got to see John's lovely long thick cock standing proudly, looking like the nicest piece of meat he'd ever seen.

Randy thought that John would want him to suck him off as well, but John stopped him "turn on your front." John said Randy instantly thought about what was about to happen and he was excited and hard at the thought.

Randy thought that John would go straight for the insertion because he was still stretched from last night but John surprised him as he felt a warm wet tongue between his butt cheeks and probing his anus which started his cock off again.

Randy was getting more and more turned on as John worked his tongue into his entrance, until John stopped tonguing me and climbed onto the bed with Randy.

Placing his weight onto Randy. Randy could feel John's thick cock sliding along his leg as John moved up.

John stopped briefly to apply a load of lube from a now empty bottle onto his cock then positioned himself at Randy's tight entrance.

All Randy felt was pressure his anus as John slowly eased himself into him, Randy could have screamed at the sensations he was feeling at that moment, the pain and pleasure mixing like a cocktail.

John slowly built up a rhythm moving in and out of Randy's ass, making Randy grunt and groan, getting hornier by the minute.

Now the pain was subsiding Randy was really getting into it, urging John on telling him to "fuck me harder" and "fuck me faster" while Randy tugged on his own cock.

John and Randy went for it as hard as possible until Randy's cum came erupting out of his balls again, shortly followed by John "fuck I'm gonna cum" John exploded in Randy's ass, grunting loudly until he was done.

They lay there for a few moments where they relaxed and slept the night away.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Randy was up with Aria feeding her when something was passed under his door, he walked over to see what it was and he saw it was something from Steve, he sighed and opened it and pulled out the piece of paper and read it, tears came to his face as he saw the words _Not flesh of my flesh  
Nor bone of my bone, But still miraculously my own.  
Never forget for a single minute, You didn't grow under my heart, But in it._

He sighed to himself he loved his dad's he really did. He just hoped they could move on from this whole adoption thing he really did.

"Hey baby, you're up early" John said as he saw Randy come in from walking Aria. Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air, I got this this morning." Randy said showing John the little poem Steve sent him, John smiled. "So are you going to sit down with them and talk this out?" John asked. "Yeah, on one condition, I want you there with me." Randy said, John smiled.

"Of course I will be there with you if you want me to be, I love you Ran, I would do anything for you. I am sure my dad's will watch Aria." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Thanks for supporting me baby, I know it must be a pain in the ass having to deal with me all the time." Randy said, John sighed, he pulled Randy onto his lap.

He cupped Randy's face making the younger man look at him. "I love you Randy, I am your husband. I don't care what you so called "put me through" I am always going to love you and I am always going to care for you, we're in this together until the end of time," John said, Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed John deeply.

"You amaze me every day Mr. Cena." Randy said, "So do you Mr. Cena." John said, Randy laughed and hugged John, no matter what was going on he always felt so much safer, so much more loved and cared for when he was in John's arms. "Come on, let's get this session over and done with I know we have one today, just the two of us." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

They got up and took Aria to Shawn's and Hunter's room. John smiled and thanked them for watching Aria. He and Randy headed down to the therapy room, "Who's that with Bret?" Randy asked as they saw Bret eating breakfast with some young guy. "Don't know. I am sure we will find out eventually." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

They walked to the therapy room and saw Mark and Steve, Sydney came out and greeted them and they headed inside, Randy and John sat on one couch and Steve and Mark sat on the other. John held Randy's hand to stop him from fidgeting. "OK so who would like to start the lines of communication?" Sydney asked. "Can I ask why John is here? this is none of his business" Mark said, "Actually Mark, Randy requested John be here, I feel this will be good, it is John's business Randy and John are married are they not?" Sydney asked.

"Yes" Mark said with a big sigh. "Leave John alone, the only way we're going to talk is if he is here with me, I won't have it any other way, so take it or leave it." Randy stated. "OK." Steve said, he wanted to fix things with his son.

"Who is my mom?" Randy asked. "Her name was LeAnne Orton. That's where your last name came from, she was 16 when she gave birth, she was alone and had no one. She wanted us to take you and to make you a family and we did that, we don't care if you're not our blood child, we love you like you were our own. We love you so much Randy you have to believe that." Steve said.

"I know you love me, I am not upset about being adopted, I always thought there was something missing, I didn't look like either of you and I knew there was a part of me missing, what I am upset about is why you never told me? I am nearly eighteen and you only just told me, I should have been told when I was a kid, I would have handled it a lot better." Randy said.

"We're sorry, but we thought we were doing the right thing. We love you so much, I guess we were scared that if you knew when you were younger, you'd go off and find your birth parents and want to be in their lives and not in ours." Steve said.

"That would never happen, you guys are my dad's no matter what, I love you both but it's going to take me a while to forgive you for the lie and to trust you again, you broke that and I honestly don't know how to get it back." Randy said. "What can we do Randy? we'll do anything." Steve said. Randy sighed. "I don't know what you can do, I guess I just need time, I love you both so much but this issue is going to take time for me to get over and everything." Randy said.

"So will you stay in the apartment? I don't want you leaving us, we love having you, John and Aria so close to us." Steve said, Randy sighed. "I don't know, that's something I need to think about, me and John need to figure this out on our own." Randy said, John smiled at his husband.

"OK I guess we can accept that, just don't shut us out son, we love you." Mark said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I think this has been a great session, I think when you go home you should continue with the therapy, this won't work itself out." Sydney said, Steve and Mark smiled. "OK, John, Randy are you ready for your solo session?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, can we have Adam come meet us? I think he has a lot to do with the main issue between us." John said, Sydney smiled. "Of course I will go find him." Sydney said John smiled and nodded.

"Are you OK baby?" John asked Randy once Sydney left. Randy smiled. "Yeah I guess so, it's hard, I don't know what to do, especially this whole thing about moving." Randy said. "Let's think on it for a while, at least while we're here OK? Don't make any rash decisions" John said, Randy smiled and nodded, the door opened and Sydney and Adam walked in. Adam sat down on his own couch.

"So John, what's this issue?" Sydney asked. "I guess the main thing wrong with mine and Randy's relationship is the fact that he lied to me, because Adam asked him to, it still hurts me." John said, Randy sighed.

"That's partly my fault I shouldn't have asked Randy to lie to you or keep something from you for me, it was wrong. You guys are married and I caused a rift, I just didn't want anyone to know about me and Bret, I guess I was ashamed, I didn't want you to know especially because you're my big brother and I love you so much and I look up to you, I just didn't want you to be disgusted with me, or not want anything to do with me anymore, I love you John. a lot. You've always been there for me and I was scared that I was going to loose you the most." Adam said John smiled.

"I understand Addy, but no matter what you would ever do, I would always be there for you I would always love you. Yes I may not agree with the things you did, but you're my brother, I will always love you." John said.

"I would never be disgusted or ashamed of you, you're my baby brother, I will always love you and always be here for you no matter what. I love you Addy." John said Adam smiled and got up and hugged his brother tight, John smiled into the hug and hugged Adam back just as tight he was so glad they had been given this chance to talk things through, he loved Adam, so much.

He missed him so much. He was glad they had spoken and cleared the air. "OK Adam, thank-you for coming," Sydney said, Adam smiled and left John and Randy alone. "So John, are you still upset with Randy for not telling you about Adam and Bret?" Sydney asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I guess I just thought our marriage would come before anything else, that it was us against the world, I felt like Adam was more important to Randy than I was and it broke my heart. I love Randy with my whole heart and soul and I just felt like he didn't love me as much." John said Randy shook his head.

"That's not the case, it's just I was put into a awkward situation, to choose my best friend or my husband and I stupidly chose you and I hate myself for it, I never want to hurt you John and I did and I am so sorry, I know sorry isn't enough, but I am sorry, I guess I didn't think you'd get so upset, I was wrong and I apologise. I love you more than anything you're my daughter's father, I am sorry Johnny, please forgive me?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"I forgive you, but don't do it again, our marriage comes first before anything, you me and Aria are a family now, we need to be our number one priority." John said Randy smiled. "I promise I will put you and Aria first I love you both so much, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Randy said, John smiled and hugged his husband.

"I love you too baby, more than anything, you and Aria are my whole world." John said Randy smiled he leaned in and kissed John softly.

They were both so glad they could do this, sit down and talk about their marriage, about what was wrong, and that they could come to a conclusion, they were both maturing and they knew it could only get better from here on out.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Adam And Chris Therapy

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

**DAYS LATER**

It was nearing the families stay at the retreat. Today was going to be Chris, Adam and Bret's turn with therapy, Chris and Adam had barely spoken to Bret since everything came out but now they had no choice in the matter, they had to talk with the therapist and Bret about what happened with them all.

It was going to be a tough day but it needed to happen, Adam knew he couldn't continue living like he was stuck in the middle between father and son, it sucked badly it wasn't healthy for his and Chris' relationship and it wasn't healthy for Chris and Bret's relationship. Something needed to change and Adam hoped today that change would come.

"Ready for this?" Chris asked as they walked down the hotel hall, Mathew would be staying with John and Randy for the day while they were in therapy.

"Yeah I guess so it's going to be hard but I know that it needs to be done." Adam said, he was nervous about what was to come. They got to John's and Randy's hotel room and knocked on the door, John answered the door and smiled seeing his brother, best friend and nephew. He opened the door wider and let the small family in.

"Thanks for watching him today, I would have aske our parents but they're having a romantic day together." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "It's fine, we're probably going to take them outside, get some sunshine, maybe have a picnic." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Where's Ran?" Adam asked, "Showering with Aria." John said Adam and Chris smiled. "We should get going babe, don't want to be late." Chris said Adam smiled and nodded he kissed his son goodbye and he and Chris left.

They went do to the therapy room and met up with Sydney and Bret, they walked in and sat down, Adam and Chris on one couch, Bret on the other. "OK I understand that we have some major issues to sort out between Adam and Chris, Chris and Bret, and Adam and Bret. Is that right?" Sydney asked.

"Yep" Adam said. "OK Bret tell me what happened with you and Adam. I think we should start there." Sydney said Bret sighed and looked at Adam and Chris this was going to be so hard.

"Well it started when I found out that Adam was pregnant with Chris' baby. Chris denied the baby and was being a little shit, I was pissed off at my son and I wanted to be there for Adam. So I went to his appointments and helped him out, then these feelings just came for him, I guess they just developed. I never intended it to happen but it just did." Bret said. "And Adam? How did you get your feelings?" Sydney asked.

"I was scared, alone and I was hormonal. I guess I just wanted to feel wanted and cared for, Chris wasn't there. I just liked the attention and I liked Bret's company." Adam said, Sydney nodded.

"How far did you guys go in the relationship?" Sydney asked. "Do I have to hear this?" Chris asked, he didn't want to know what happened between his fiancé and his father. "I think it's necessary if you know what happened." Sydney said. "Adam go ahead" Sydney said.

"We kissed, felt each other up and we….We jerked each other off." Adam said Chris sighed and closed his eyes all he could see in his mind was his dad and Adam going at it and it was making him nauseas. "Chris?" Adam asked.

"I feel sick to my stomach….This is wrong and fucking disgusting." Chris said, he was so angry. "I know this is difficult but you need to know everything Chris" Sydney said, Chris sighed and nodded.

"When did this end?" Sydney asked Adam. "When Mathew was born, Chris grew up and became a man and I fell in love with him and I ended things with Bret. We both knew it was the right thing to do." Adam said.

"So you didn't have sex?" Chris asked. "No we didn't Chris, the only guy I have Ever been with is you." Adam said Chris sighed in relief. He was glad Adam and Bret didn't go any further.

"Chris how are you feeling right now?" Sydney asked. "Hurt, I mean I understand that I was an asshole but I am still hurt that my dad would do this." Chris said.

"I am so sorry son, I was lonely, I haven't been with anyone since your dad died, I liked Adam I had a connection to him. I never meant to hurt you, I am so sorry Chris, I really am." Bret said. "Please Chris, I want our relationship back, things haven't been right with us since your dad passed on." Bret said.

"I know. I just Miss him so much…..We were close." Chris said. "I loved him so much, but we can't dwell in the past, we need to move on and enjoy the future. I've met a guy since being here. He's nice and sweet and I want to see where it goes, please Chris, can you forgive me?" Bret asked, Chris sighed.

"Yeah I can, but we need to continue this therapy when we get home, we need to." Chris said, Bret smiled, "Thank-you son, thank-you I love you so much. You have to believe me." Chris smiled. "I do dad, I love you too so much." Chris said Bret smiled he stood up and so did Chris and they embraced one another in tight hugs.

Adam watched smiling. "Bret, I think you can leave now. I think Chris and Adam need to have a solo session." Sydney said, Bret nodded and left them to it. Chris sat back down. "Now is there anything you two need to discuss?" Sydney asked, Adam nodded.

"I just have a question for Chris" Adam said "Go ahead baby" Chris said, Adam smiled thinly. "Why did you treat me the way you did when you found out about the baby? Why were you such a dick?" Adam asked, Chris sighed. "I guess I was scared. I never thought I would ever be a dad. It's just something I never thought possible especially at this age, so I was scared and nervous. I didn't know how to react." Chris said.

"I've never been a good person, all my goodness left me when my dad died, I became this bitter, angry young man, and I used people. I thought you were just going to be sex to me, someone to fuck when I was lonely or horny, but then you told me you were pregnant and I lost it. I was so frightened. I didn't think I was the right person for you, I still don't. I am angry, jealous, selfish and believe it or not Adam I am still so scared out of my fucking mind. I just don't let it show, because I think it would make me feel like a loser, like I am not man enough. Like I can't look after my family and it sucks. I just want you to be proud of me, to be proud to be my future husband, to be proud of the parent I am to Mathew." Chris said, Adam shook his head.

"I am proud of you Chris, I always have been. Yes you were a complete douche bag to me but I still loved you. You're a great man, a great son, a great friend, a great fiancé and a great father. If you weren't do you seriously think I would still be with you?" Adam asked, he took Chris; hands into his own.

"I know you Chris inside and out and this may come as a surprise to you but I still love you. You and Mathew are my everything I don't think I could live without the two of you. I love you I just wish you'd believe me when I say it."

"Sometimes I look at you and you have this look of disbelief on your face, like you don't believe what I am saying to you, but I mean it with all of my heart and soul I mean it." Adam said Chris smiled and looked at his fiancé.

"You knew about me not believing it?" Chris asked. "Yes, I am not and idiot Christopher, as I said I know you inside and out." Adam said Chris smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Adam and I am so sorry that I have been a complete asshole to you I really am but that was just the fear I guess, but I am trying to be better, I really am. I love you and I can't wait to marry you, I would marry you right here right now if I could" Chris said, Adam smiled he would love that.

"You can you know, marry one another here, I can perform the ceremony, this place is fully equipped to host weddings, I am sure we can make it happen if this is what you want." Sydney said smiling at the engaged couple.

"We would love to" Chris said, Sydney smiled. "Then it's settled in a few days, you will be married." Sydney said Adam and Chris smiled at one another they couldn't wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. The End

**LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT**

Adam made it to the end of the short aisle and Chris took his hands. The celebrant stepped forward and began the service. "Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to take part in the most time honoured celebration of the human family, uniting these two men in marriage. Chris and Adam have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being." Susan spoke, Chris and Adam smiled at one another.

"You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, indeed you have been making promises and agreements in an informal way." She said, Adam already had tears in his eyes he knew he would be crying soon, he couldn't help it, his dreams were coming true.

"All those conversations were held riding in a car or over a meal or during long walks - all those sentences that began with "When we're married" and continued with "I will and you will and we will" - those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe" - and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart.

All those common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "you know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed - well, I meant it all, every word."

"Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another - acquaintance, friend, companion, and even teacher. Now you shall say a few words that take you across the threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this is my husband."

"John?" she asked, John smiled and pulled out a bit of paper. Adam had asked him to say something at the ceremony. "The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands, It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to bed angry. It is never taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives."

"It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour."

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding rooms for the things of spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner." John said, Adam smiled at his brother.

Susan stepped forward. "We remind Chris and Adam that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." She stopped and looked at Chris.

"Chris will you receive Adam as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Chris smiled and squeezed Adam's hand.

"I will." He said Adam smiled. "Adam will you receive Chris as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Adam smiled.

"I will" he answered. Nothing was going to keep him from being Chris' husband. "Chris and Adam receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." She said.

John and Randy handed her the two wedding bands. Both gold. "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Chris and Adam give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end." She said, Adam and Chris smiled. "Chris take the ring which you have selected, place it on Adam's finger, and say to him these words. 'This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward.'" Chris did so.

"Chris take the ring and as you place it on Adam's finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word:

"I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." She said, Chris did so. She then turned to Adam. "Adam, take the ring and as you place it on Chris' finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word:

"I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." Adam did so.

"Today is a day you will always remember - the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband and wife. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there'll be times you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure. You'll have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken."

"So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes from the moment you whisper, "I do." And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real, may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts." Susan spoke, Chris and Adam were just gazing into one another's eyes. They were so happy.

"Chris and Adam as a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little, were it not for the love and commitment you have pledged to one another. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. Having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and husband." Susan said.

"You may now kiss" she said. Chris smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him softly and deeply. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mr. Chris and Adam Jericho." Susan said, they were now married.

LATER ON

John and Randy were dancing together smiling and gazing into one another's eyes. "Today was so pretty" Randy said, John smiled at his husband. "Yeah it was, I am so happy for them, they've been through so much they deserve to be happy for once" John said, Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed his husband softly on the lips. "I have something to tell you Johnny" Randy said, John smiled at him. "OK what's up baby?" John asked, "I know this is going to come as a surprise to you but I'm pregnant again" Randy said, John was shocked. "Really?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Really baby, really" Randy said John smiled, he pulled Randy down for a deep passionate kiss.

"I am so happy baby this is the best" John said, Randy smiled and hugged John he was so happy, they looked into one another's eyes smiling. "I guess love is what you make it." John said. "I guess so" Randy said, his life was complete, he had great friends, great family a great husband, a stunning daughter in Aria and now a baby on the way. Everything was perfect!

**THE END!**

**A HUGE thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed this story, there will be more to come, the other story ideas are on my profile let me know what one you like the most~  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
